A Step Down from Perfect
by Byoshi
Summary: FalSam: Samus is abruptly ripped out of her lonely world when Master Hand decides to make life uncomfortably difficult for her. In an attempt to stand up to him, Samus is forced to face the reality of unattainable dreams and the quickness of life.
1. A Step Down from Perfect

**A/N: My attempt at a serious Smash Bros fic. This was going to be a one shot, but I've gone back and edited this chapter and other rubbish ones (read: all other chapters) to correct mistakes and make it a bit better. Anyway, this is a FalSam, but believe you me, it's very drama-heavy - not to do with romance, though. This fic also has MarthxZelda and very very slight hints of Mewtwo and Peach's bizarre relationship. If it sounds like a good read to you, please go on ahead. If you don't like the sound of these pairings or don't like me in general XD hit 'back'.**

**Without much further ado, I bring you A Step Down from Perfect - Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all settings and characters. (...Did you think otherwise?)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- A S T EP D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T -**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-OPENING CHAPTER-o-o**

"Any other questions?"

If Master Hand was wanting an answer, he hardly gave the time for one. He turned out of the meeting room and left behind him a horde of bemused Smashers.

"I am _not_ doing any team battles," Falco said loudly and clearly, making his statement heard. He wasn't the only one who felt this way. After all, when the day's Smash matches were two-on-two, it wasn't a chance for self improvement. It was more a case of praying the odds were in your favour and you got a good partner.

Mario handed out the lists, which gave detailed information of the upcoming Smash matches and teams of the day. Falco was clearly disappointed to find he had been paired with Mr Game and Watch. Fox was none-too-impressed to have Young Link as his partner.

On the other hand, Luigi could safely assume he'd have another victory added to his score, with Smash Mansion's number one as his partner. From across the room, Marth gave Luigi a polite nod and resumed examining his list.

With twenty-five Smashers total, only twenty-four could play when the matches were team based. It was almost like a game, trying to find out whose name hadn't made it. A certain bounty huntress worked it out straightaway, but it took a bit longer for everyone else.

"It's Jigglypuff, isn't it?" said Ganondorf. "Bad luck Jigglypuff. Look on the plus side, though: you won't get beaten around today."

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff shouted. She waved her list and on this outburst, Ganondorf checked again.

"Oh, you're partnered with Mario. My mistake. I guess it's Mario with the bad luck then."

"It's Samus!" Ness exclaimed triumphantly, grinning in a similar likeness to a child who had just won a prize.

Maybe she should hand him a prize. A medal or something. Ness: first Smasher to notice Samus Aran.

Samus was aware of all eyes on her, but in her power suit, no one could see her eyes darting everywhere uncomfortably. She knew why the Master Hand had opted to leave her out of team battles. It was common knowledge. She was cold and aloof, and sought to do nothing about it. Cooperation just wasn't her forte.

"_Not my forte either, but I've been hurled into a mind-numbing battle with of two rats and a brat._" Someone had conversed with her thoughts perfectly - a feat only one Smasher could accomplish.

Samus looked up, pushing herself off the wall she was leaning against. Mewtwo was a few feet away, but he was close enough for Samus to see a grumpy look etched across his face. Okay, so there was always a grumpy look on the Pokemon; however, today, Mewtwo seemed even more irritated. Samus guessed that it was because he had been lumbered with Pichu as his partner, pitched against Pikachu and Ness.

Besides Samus herself, Mewtwo was the loner of Smash Mansion, but she liked to think he was one because he was better like that. _She _was better like that too. If you were too cold, or too intimidating, or too weird, the best route to take was that of defeat: you are different, and this is your fate.

Samus thought for a few seconds about what to reply to Mewtwo, but the Pokemon - in a similar fashion to Master Hand earlier - didn't bother to wait for one. He stalked away without looking back.

The first Smash match happened to be Mewtwo's. The stand was cramped and noisy as the Smashers scrambled to get the best seats. Samus sat at the very back, by herself. With few seats left, though, someone had to sit next to her or face standing.

Her view was very good. She could see Pokemon Stadium by shifting herself to the right somewhat so as to look past Bowser, who had sat at the front and was deliberately blocking the view. A row in front of her, Marth took a seat with Roy, Zelda and Mr Game and Watch behind him.

Samus' heart sank. It was a moment of extreme euphoria and agony at the same time. He was so close to her, ushering Zelda into a middle seat to give her the better view. She could see his every move, from the light ripples of the cape to the way a hand irritably pushed his fringe out his eyes. When Marth turned to sit down, he saw Samus. He gave a crooked smile, as though it cost him and Samus nothing at all.

"Samus has no name today? Don't worry, okay?" Marth slammed a fist into an open palm jokingly. "Marth will beat up Master Hand."

The Prince of Altea's only flaw was his bad grasp of English. Though he was a lot more coherent than Roy, it was difficult to understand Marth at times. He typically referred to himself in the third person, threw in random foreign words without realising and had to use his dictionary every few minutes. But Samus liked listening to that chipped, broken language of his, even though it was rarely directed at her.

Today was an exception, since Marth was actually talking to her. Out of pity. Of course the just and dignified Marth would take pity on her because she had been left out. If Bowser had been left out, Marth would have shown his pity to him instead.

Marth had one arm over his chair, his back curving round so that he could look behind him. One eyebrow was arched ever so slightly in bemusement at Samus' lack of an answer. He smiled a bit more, and it seemed to stretch into his eyes which, once they had caught Samus' attention, were difficult to look away from. She answered in the only way she could around him.

"Perfect."

But with her power suit on, it came out as a robotic series of beeps. Marth smiled, turned back round and got back to viewing the match.

Samus watched the back of his head. She watched how it inclined to the left, closer to Zelda as she said something to him. She watched how strands of blue hair just scraped the back of his collar.

Sometimes, she'd imagine she was Zelda. Or someone like her. Samus would imagine if things would be any more different if she had a powerful family name, or if she was beautiful, or if she was elegant in everything she did. If she was a princess, or if her name was something as melodic as Zelda.

And sometimes, she hated him. She hated how he acted so damn nice to her and then left it at that. It hurt to the point that it never really went away. She'd much rather have him despise her. At least that would take her out of her limbo of false hope.

"Enough is enough, I say. There's me trying to convince Bowser to swap seats with Yoshi so that people can actually _see_, and guess what he does. Takes up two seats to 'make a point'."

Samus dragged her attention from Marth to a resigned Captain Falcon, who took up the space next to her. His arms were folded, reflecting crossness, and he slouched in his seat. It was a stark contrast to the poised Prince in front. Samus suddenly found courage to take off her helmet and the cold outside air greeted her face and sifted through her hair. She had tied it up in a scruffy ponytail in a rush earlier that morning. Zelda's long tresses of golden brown had been weaved into a plait and a sparkling headband adorned the top of her head. Samus supposed Zelda didn't own a scrunchie, or even knew what one was.

Falcon tapped a foot against the ground impatiently, and Samus remembered he was there.

He was an ordinary guy with ordinary ambitions. There was nothing particularly eyecatching about Captain Falcon save for the fact that he had the loudest voice in the Mansion. Samus knew very little about his background, despite knowing him since their first day at Smash Mansion. He was from Port Town, loved racing and had his own car. That was about it.

On the battlefield however, Samus knew everything. He excelled in speed and power, and while many called him flamboyant with his attacks, they worked. However, Falcon had a running streak of self destructs, owing to his reckless nature. She remembered looking over their stats together at one point; he had laughed off his carelessness, unaffected by how it was what was holding him back from top tier.

"Are you up for some training this afternoon?" Falcon asked her his usual question. In a similar way to how Marth only noticed her out of sympathy, Falcon only sought her for sparring.

She sparred with him regularly: her resilience against power was tested, his skills against projectiles. A lot of the time, they'd stay on the battlefield long after training, just to chat. It was nothing special, just a way to chill out following strenuous exercise.

Nothing special at all.

"...Yeah, I guess we could train. Provided you don't end up in the hospital wing after your match."

"I'm up against Roy and the Ice Climbers. It'll be a breeze." Falcon stretched out his legs and propped his arms behind his head. "I think," he added.

Samus gave a tiny smile. Falcon was beginning to learn not to underestimate people. One time, he did exactly that when pitched against Princess Peach, and the match between them was still a long running joke in the Mansion.

"Don't start," said Falcon grumpily. "I made a mistake with Peach, all right? I'll admit that."

"Red team's won! Well done!" Mario jumped up and down, cheering. On the Stadium, Ness and Pikachu were doing victory dances round each other. On the other side of the map, Mewtwo rounded on Pichu in a predator-like way. Pichu promptly began to cry, and Master Hand shot down from his spot above the Stadium to intervene.

"We're next!" shouted Luigi. "I'm gonna win!"

"Yeah, but only because Marth is on your team," Falco pointed out sourly.

"Okay, my turn," said Marth.

"Good luck," Zelda said. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Samus wondered how it felt to be able to kiss a perfect pair of lips like that. How did it feel to be with someone who smelled perfect, sounded perfect, _was_ perfect...?

Zelda had intended for it to be short and sweet, Marth was drawing out the kiss. He caught her by surprise. Perfectly.

Samus pursed her lips, willing herself not to copy.

"So, is it Big Blue or PokeFloats?" Falcon interrupted her daydream.

"I don't really care," she said crossly. "You decide, and I'll agree."

"Big Blue it is then."

Marth got up to leave, and Zelda's hand slid out of his. Falcon was only too happy to postpone his conversation so that Samus could watch Marth go without interruptions. The Prince didn't look at her. As he got ready to battle on the Stadium, he looked like he was craning his neck to see her. But it was Zelda who waved back.

Samus felt the urge to jam her helmet back on and hide in it. Before she could though, Falcon suddenly touched her arm. She was protected by the metal of her suit, but she still recoiled. It was an alien feeling, being treated gently by him. She was used to his attacks when they sparred.

"...What's up?" she asked him. The countdown began and the team battle started.

"Just planning ahead. I'm taking my car down to the garage to get a few bits fixed. If you fancy a trip to Mute City..."

It wasn't a perfect suggestion; Mute City was crowded and dangerous. She didn't know a thing about the Blue Falcon, and it was a one-man car anyway.

Marth did a perfect arc in the air as he attacked.

"...What do you think?" Falcon asked. "Or is it your turn tonight to clear up the Items Warehouse?"

She shook her head. "Roy has tonight. I'm free."

"Perfect!" said Falcon heartily, and he sounded like he meant it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: To start off with, Samus is obsessed with Marth, who she views as perfection. But I wonder if our favourite racer can do something about that? Later on there'll be more and more comparisons between the two guys in Samus' life (although _technically, _there's three - but this one's a totally platonic friend kind of guy).**

**Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts and comments, so please review! Laters!**


	2. Nothing Special

**A/N: First off, thanks to the lovely reviewers who reviewed chapter 1 - I'm really glad to see that it was okay! As such, I've updated with chapter 2, which leans more towards FalconxSamus. Never ye worry, Marth is here too, and oh my word, is that the start of a plot I see?**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all settings and characters. Duh.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 2: NOTHING SPECIAL**-o-o

"You fitted in a second seatbelt?"

"I figured after your last trip, you'd appreciate it."

It was cramped in the back of the Blue Falcon, even for Samus. Usually, it functioned as a boot, but it was clear that at some point, Falcon had tidied up and converted it into a passenger seat.

Samus got in the boot and pulled down the seatbelt. Once she was settled inside comfortably, did Falcon push his seat back and close the door over them.

"It's only a few lights that need changing. One of the back lights has cracked, so...well, it won't be a long trip."

Falcon sounded rather regretful.

"That's okay."

He switched on the engine and sped out of Smash Mansion's front lawn. Samus cringed at the speed he was going, and shut her eyes. While she was used to quick methods of transport, owning a spaceship of her own, it was another thing when she wasn't the one driving. Frankly, the newly installed seatbelt didn't reassure her much at all.

When Falcon turned his car onto a motorway, he slammed down on the gas pedal and the Blue Falcon lurched forwards. Mute City was only a short distance away, a fact Samus knew Falcon was really grateful for. He was one of many lucky ones at the Mansion for whom home - or a familiar place - was never too far away.

The Mansion was on the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, and towards the west was the road to Hyrule. As such, Mario and Link had no problem getting home if they wanted some time out. It was only Fox, Falco and Samus herself who didn't have this luxury. Trekking halfway across the universe back home was out of the question.

The journey was silent, and Falcon picked up on it. There had been no conversation for a while now and the Blue Falcon itself hardly contributed to the need for noise.

"Did you hear that rumour about Mewtwo?" he asked.

Samus opened her eyes. "...The one about his ownership?"

"Word _does _get by quick," came Falcon's reply. He sounded surprised, so Samus added, "I overheard Mario and Luigi talking about it."

Mewtwo was one of seven new Smashers that the Master Hand had recruited a little over a month ago. The whole of the Mansion was delighted at the prospect of new blood.

Young Link was invited into Popo's group immediately, and Falco was reunited with his best friend and rival Fox.

However, not all of the new starters settled in well. While Ganondorf faced the wrath of Zelda and Link before he could even put down his suitcase, Pichu was subjected to some teasing from Pikachu. It was clear that the Master Hand had only recruited Dr Mario and Mr Game and Watch to cut down on his hiring costs. The two were hopeless Smashers and were only useful for administering medicine and cooking meals respectively.

Then there was Mewtwo, who no one really knew a thing about. The rumours began to seep through the halls of Smash Mansion, and the Master Hand did nothing to stamp them out, which in turn suggested they had a bit of truth in them.

"What do you make of it?" Falcon questioned her. "Peach or the Master Hand?"

Who indeed.

Luigi had spoken about a 'contract' Mewtwo had been forced to agree on: entry into the Mansion on the grounds he'd have a trainer. It was a Mansion rule for Pokemon to be owned, practically domestic, if they wanted to compete. Did this rule apply, however, to a Pokemon who could think and speak freely?

The trainer was either Master Hand, the Mansion's owner or the Princess Peach, head of the Smash Board and daughter of the King who had funded the building of Smash Mansion in his first place.

"I'd say it's in Peach's nature to take care of him," Samus said. "It's been kept quiet for the whole month, and discretion isn't a skill of Master Hand's. Still...I can't see it being in Mewtwo's nature to agree to be 'owned'."

"Well, maybe he was that desperate to stay here. People do crazy things if it means they get attention." Falcon drove into an open garage and stopped abruptly. "Won't be a minute."

He got out and left Samus on her own in the Blue Falcon.

She tugged at her seatbelt and pulled it loose. Through the dome-like window of the car, she could see various racecars suspended in the air as mechanics got to work on them. Knowing Falcon, she was going to be here for a while.

Absent thoughts crossed her mind, from the Blue Falcon to Mewtwo's ownership. How long had Falcon had this car? Why was it blue? Should a Pokemon as intelligent as Mewtwo really be owned? Why would he agree to it?

Then to vague memories of her sparring earlier that day. She had struggled to overpower Falcon that time. Her mind games with the charged arm cannon were losing their effect; her homing missiles couldn't keep him at bay anymore.

Daydreams about Marth. She recalled how well he had battled earlier that afternoon. Luigi - his partner - had let the team down a bit, but Marth took it into his stride and congratulated the plumber for his single KO.

The odds of Samus being partnered with Marth was one in twenty-four. Not much chance, but feasible nonetheless. Of course, that was assuming that Master Hand drew up the teams fairly. Still, if it meant that at some point, she'd be able to battle alongside--

"It adds insult to injury, doesn't it?"

Falcon was back in his car and was already reversing. Samus pushed her thoughts of Marth out of her head (very reluctantly).

"What does?"

"Mewtwo haveing a trainer. I heard he's got a bit of a background, so the Master Hand wanted some control over him. According to Link, Mewtwo has a bit of a hard time trusting people as it is; it's even worse for him to have to take orders from Peach or the Master Hand."

Samus didn't reply. She did feel a bit sorry for Mewtwo, but in all honesty, it was nothing to do with her. Smashers loved rumours and hot gossip, but Samus never really cared for them. It wasn't like they involved or affected her.

Falcon drove to a nearby bar and opted to grab dinner from there. Samus chose nachos and the two sat just off a bridge overlooking the city. It was hitting night time but with the excessive lighting of Mute City, the sky wasn't becoming any darker. From where she sat, Samus could spot a racecourse just off to the east. A horde of cars shot across the track, similar to the Big Blue maps she had trained on a few hours ago. When they whizzed past near them, the light reflected off Falcon's helmet and boots. He caught her looking at him and made the sound of remembering something.

"Mm yeah, I heard something about Game and Watch as well. Apparently he's been acting weird. Weirder than usual anyway."

"In what sense?" Samus set her nachos aside.

"From what I've heard - I haven't seen it with my own eyes - but he's been spotted numerous times outside the Master Hand's office...other times outside Peach's. Sure, he's sponsored by Master Hand himself, but sometimes...he hangs around empty corridors for no reason. So I don't know if he's part of the Board, but it's best to be on your guard around him."

If Falcon didn't have such a serious expression, Samus would've dismissed his warning as some sort of lame joke. Falcon thought it was weird for Game and Watch to roam corridors aimlessly; Samus, however, could relate to the 2D man.

He beeped and pointed to the kitchen. A giant cake was on the table. A lot of it was gone, so Samus assumed everyone had had dessert.

"Nah, I'll skip cake, thanks," Falcon said. He gave her a brief, somewhat aloof nod and made his exit.

Samus felt disheartened. Perhaps her silence had put him off. Maybe he was annoyed with her for drifting into hopeless thoughts of the impossible, rather than spending her time with him well.

She was out in the hall in a second. He was already halfway up the stairs.

In an attempt to make it up to the racer, she called after him.

"See you tomorrow?"

Falcon turned round, wearing a look of bemusement. Then, he cracked a smile.

"...Course."

He went upstairs and Samus watched his retreating back until she could no longer see it. She returned to the kitchen alone. Game and Watch had already cut a slice of cake for her.

The dining room was empty, so Samus really was on her own as she ate. Then again, most Smashers ate in the more comfortable living room, despite Master Hand banging on about a possible infestation of rats. Thinking she would go unnoticed as usual, Samus was mildly surprised to see Fox and Falco enter the dining room, readying their plates for seconds. Falco looked straight past her, but Fox had the courtesy to give a tiny nod of greeting.

It was quite late by the time Samus decided to sleep. She put her plate in the sink and walked down the empty hall to the staircase. She passed by the living room with the intention of going to her bedroom, but she had to stop when his voice rang out, clearer than anything.

"Not again!!"

There was a loud bang. Samus bent down a fraction and peered into the living room from the banister. She could just about see him, sat at a table with Roy. Between them, cards were scattered all over the wooden surface. Marth banged a fist on the table and groaned, throwing his head back and covering his face with his hands.

"...Why does Marth be loser all the time?" he grumbled. Roy leaned back in his seat and grinned.

"One more?" he suggested. Marth gave him a withering look and got out of his chair.

"_Mou akita_," he answered. "Lose interest."

Samus smiled to herself. Marth's desire to be top dog was not just limited to Smash matches then. She watched him pick up his cape (which had tossed aside) and leave the room. A few seconds later, she realised he'd be coming up the stairs.

She legged it, racing to the first floor and swinging round the corner to go up the next set of stairs. Marth's room was on the first, so when she was on the second floor, she could relax. While she was desperate to talk to him, the confidence to do so was gone. She felt utterly hopeless.

Her feelings grew worse when she headed into the girls' bathroom to wash her face.

Her back was turned to her, but Zelda's reflection gave Samus a warm smile. Samus didn't return it, and she chose the sink furthest away from the Hylian Princess.

Zelda was taking out her hairpiece and untying her front braids. "You wouldn't believe how much time this takes to do and undo."

Samus said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say. Her hair wasn't like Zelda's; she didn't braid it everyday to ensure she looked her best. Samus eyed the Princess, lowering her gaze to the latter's silky pyjamas. Zelda was slender and elegant, even in pyjama bottoms that were a tad too small for her. Her top was also a bit tiny, and a little of her midriff could be seen; her chest was slightly smaller than Samus' own. Vaguely, Samus wondered what happened to ugly princesses.

This was Zelda. Marth's girlfriend. His _girlfriend_.

This was the girl who adored Marth, and had those feelings returned. She was the one who could kiss him, hold him, speak his name whenever she liked. Trace shapes on his arm as he sat with her. Smell him when he drew close. Feel his heart beat when he held her. Stare into those reassuring eyes for as long as she needed to.

The words stung. Samus tried to erase those thoughts by concentrating on washing her face. She rubbed too hard and irritated her face. A hand touched her shoulder.

"...We noticed you looked a bit down today." Zelda spoke softly, as though she was consoling someone who was distraught. Maybe that was the case. Samus' stomach dropped when Zelda used the word 'we'.

"I'm all right."

"It was unfair how Master Hand always leaves out someone in team battles...Marth talked to him about it, but I'm not sure if he explained himself properly." Zelda smiled lightly and rubbed Samus' back. "Tomorrow we only have the top tier matches to watch, so afterwards we're going to go to Mushroom Kingdom for lunch. Do you want to come as well? It was Peach's idea, really. She wants to integrate Mewtwo...and Falcon's going too--"

Samus left the bathroom before Zelda could finish. She didn't care that Falcon was going out tomorrow or that Zelda had confirmed Peach's ownership of Mewtwo.

She stormed down the corridor, furious with herself more than Zelda. She pushed past Mr Game and Watch and shut herself in her room. It was a dull place to be; nothing had been put up on its walls and there was no colour or life at all. Nothing special.

Just like its occupant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 2 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

****

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure what I think of this chapter. I think I added a bit too much in one go. But to clear up some questions, Peach is the Board's head, so she exerts a lot of authority in the Mansion. The Mansion is built on Mushroom Kingdom's grounds so she seems ideal as a Director-like figure. While Master Hand is the owner, Peach is also in charge.**

**Mewtwo and Game and Watch are important too. I need a plot in order to make this fic work, so there it is :)**

**And a big thank you to Sweswe for correcting Falcon's hometown, which is actually Port Town. Please review so I can know what you like/didn't like about this fic, and I'll see you next update! **


	3. Something Awful

**A/N: Hello! It's Byoshi again with another update. Hope you had a lovely Valentine's Day. Thanks for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate your views and opinions on my fic so far. Chapter 3 is the start of something awful...-cue daunting music- The plot rears its ugly head...**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all settings and characters.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 3: SOMETHING AWFUL**-o-o

Samus was miserable all day. The top tier Smash matches failed to cheer her up, even though it was an opportunity for her to watch professional fighters and more importantly, a certain swordsman in blue. Or black, as Marth was dressed in today.

Top tier rarely changed its members. It was a group formed by only four Smashers, namely Fox, Falco, Marth and Peach. Every week, Master Hand would pitch them against each other. One match as teams, two one-on-one duels and a four-way battle to finish it off.

She watched the top tier matches on her own. Mario sat nearby, but he was engrossed in a conversation with his brother. Falcon was in the second row with Link, talking in an undertone. On Final Destination, Falco was blasted out of the arena by Marth. Zelda jumped to her feet, cheering for her boyfriend.

"Down, lady!" Bowser said irritably. Zelda politely complied, but she was craning her neck left and right past Donkey Kong. Suddenly, Samus' misery got the better of her and she had to get up from her seat, edge down the steps and escape from the stands.

"Taken ill, have you?" asked Master Hand from his seat, high above her head. He sounded rather absent, absorbed in watching the battle. "That's the only reason for someone to leave midway a match..."

Samus didn't reply. She slipped through the door and was greeted by the silence of an empty corridor. The cheers, shouts and blaring music were just a consistent buzz of sound now, muffled and distant. For a few minutes, Samus could relax as she sank her back against the wall and settled onto the cold floor with her head in her arms. Zelda's calls to Marth wouldn't leave her head.

She suddenly felt the ominous feeling of being watched and lifted her head. Game and Watch stood at the end of the corridor, carrying a big pile of paper. He was awkward in his walk, trying to balance the pile in his flat arms. Samus recognised the sheets of paper. They were emblazoned with the Smash Mansion logo, and judging by the staircase from which Game and Watch had emerged, they had come straight from Master Hand's office.

"Hey..." Samus began, getting to her feet. "Do you have permission to take those?"

Mr Game and Watch merely glanced at her before turning around and going a different way. Samus was confused for only a few seconds. She decided that Game and Watch was just running a few errands on Master Hand's orders.

Samus flicked on her power suit in a bid for comfort. She remained in the corridor, away from the hubbub, until the top tier matches finished.

Everyone made their way to the hall for lunch when the four-way battle had ended. Fox had come out on top, and Marth had landed himself in last place. The latter looked sulky and irritable, but he cheered up when Zelda gave him a reassuring hug.

Fox and Falco meanwhile, were well known for their hearty appetite, and didn't hesitate to tuck into lunch. Mr Game and Watch beeped happily at the sign of their appreciation. Samus only came to lunch twenty minutes in, having spent that time alone in the corridor, thinking.

She was about to take a few sandwiches for herself, when someone took the plate and moved it out of her reach.

Great. This was exactly what she needed. Some stupid loser playing games with her. She looked up furiously, ready to snap at him. She stopped her angry expression straight away. The grinning face of Marth looked back at her.

"No lunch here, Samus," he said plainly.

It was the closest she had ever been. Him leaning across, one hand on the table, the other moving the tray of sandwiches. He had looked somewhat formidable in his dark attire and sulky look after the top tier matches, but he seemed remarkably nonchalant as he stood there opposite her. She could see his toned forearms; every detail in his face.

"...I need to eat," she said to him. Her voice had come out low, both in volume and pitch.

"Marth wants Samus," he replied.

"W-what?"

Samus wondered if Marth had any idea how his language misuse was conveying all the wrong messages. Like hell he 'wanted' her. Wouldn't it be nice though?

"Not only Marth," he continued. Samus watched his lips move. "Zelda, Peach-_hime_, Falcon too..."

Samus' eyebrows rose even higher. She couldn't quite understand what Marth was going on about - she could only interpret it in a sexual way, which she highly doubted was the case. Her eyes lingered on his, admiring their sky blue colour. She watched his eyes shut briefly as he blinked. Seriously, having such alluring eyes ought to be a crime.

"...for lunch," Marth finished.

Lunch with Marth, Zelda and Peach. It sounded familiar. Then Samus remembered Zelda saying something about it last night before she fled the bathroom. It would be damn cheeky for her to tag along after the way she had treated the princess. She knew she was only invited out of pity. She wouldn't be able to manage anyway: an outing to Mushroom Kingdom with front row view of Marth and his beautiful girlfriend would just about dash whatever hopes she had left. She'd live through her death at that lunch.

However, Zelda seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened last night. She waved from the doorway, and her gaze was clearly set on Samus. Samus could spot Falcon in the hallway, waiting.

"It's all right, I'm fine eating here..." she muttered. "Thanks anyway."

"Brilliant," said Marth fervently. He walked round the table and ushered her towards the doorway to the rest of the entourage. His extended arm, leading her, was only inches away from her back. Samus swore that Marth sometimes exploited his poor grasp of language to get his way.

She met up with Zelda and Falcon reluctantly. She half expected Zelda to walk with Marth, but it was _her_ she approached.

"Peach is already waiting for us," said Zelda. Marth and Falcon were in front, leading the way out of the Mansion. "We're to eat lunch at her castle. It's supposed to be beautiful inside...our Smash replica of the castle doesn't compare."

Samus was only half-listening. In her defense, it was quite hard to pay attention when Marth was only a few feet in front of her, his cape billowing behind him as he talked animatedly. The way he made wild movements with his hands to get his words across was something Samus really liked about him.

"No, Marth did rubbish today," he was saying to Falcon. "Fox too good, see."

"I guess it depends on the match type as well. I swear Fox has eyes out the back of his head, because he rarely gets caught up in the four-way battle," replied Falcon. "But hey, at least you're in top tier."

Marth smiled and nodded. He looked a bit clueless.

They reached Peach's castle in minutes. Samus did not say much to Zelda at all; if she did open her mouth to talk, she'd probably end up offending Zelda further.

The castle was situated on the banks of the lake, its front facing Smash Mansion, its back overlooking Mushroom Kingdom. The building itself was huge, but it paled in comparison to the grounds that surrounded it. Peach was someone who loved the outdoors; Samus could tell from the golf course, tennis courts and vegetable patch.

Peach had decided to hold this lunch not in the dining hall, but in a cosy room at the back of the castle. Samus guessed it was a room reserved for informal gatherings, judging by the sofa-like seats, television and fish tank.

Samus had only spoken to Peach two or three times. The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom was typically busy with Board matters. Several nasty rumours had gone round about her questionable sanity, mainly because of her slow speaking and how she was always getting kidnapped. A lot of Smashers did not like the idea of the Mansion being headed by a helpless princess who had automatic authority because of her father's position.

These rumours and mean remarks only seemed meaner when, as Samus found out, Peach was far from ditzy, authorative or spoilt.

"Perfect timing - I just asked for the pasta to be served," said Peach. She gestured eagerly. "Help yourself to starters. Samus, sit here with me."

Even in her commands, Peach was polite. It was the one characteristic she was renowned for. Plenty of people joked about her being so polite, she didn't want to hurt Bowser's feelings when he kidnapped her. She wasn't beautiful the way Zelda was; instead, Peach had a look of innocence, with bouncy blonde hair and wide blue eyes that seemed to reflect everything. Her small lips were typically upturned into a smile.

Samus shuffled along the sofa-like seats, crammed between the Princess and Falcon. Mewtwo was opposite Peach, sat on his hunches with difficulty. His tail was squashed against the backrest of the sofa and his face was contorted. He had not even looked up to acknowledge their arrival. In front of him was an empty plate. Evidently, he hadn't helped himself to starters.

Marth was directly opposite Samus, however his eyes were fixed firmly on his girlfriend. Zelda started to talk with Peach. When Marth scooted over a little to sit more comfortably next to his girlfriend, his leg accidentally knocked against Samus'. He gave her a smile and murmured, "Sorry," to her. It was a good enough reason for Samus to look at him.

It was too much of a homely atmosphere to suit her. Samus could see so much of Peach's personal things - a tennis racket in the corner, a pair of shoes, a board game...

Samus looked round at the starters, but nothing really took her fancy. Falcon did offer the bread basket, but she didn't take anything. Samus twirled a fork round her fingers in boredom. Peach seemed to notice.

"...Have you got to know the new Smashers who joined last month?" she asked. Samus had to hand it to her for being one of very few people willing to strike up a conversation with her. Unfortunately, she couldn't concentrate. Marth had just broken into laughter and it took every ounce of Samus' resilience to maintain eye contact with Peach. She was longing to see those crinkled eyes and crooked grin.

"No."

It came out terse and short; Peach probably wasn't used to anyone having an attitude towards her. This was proved _very _wrong, however, when Peach reached out for the water jug to refill their glasses.

"I suppose we all filter into cliques very quickly," she replied. "It's a bit of a shame really..."

She poured in a drink for Samus, who muttered her thanks more to her knees than the princess.

"Young Link has taken to his brother already," Peach continued.

"They adore each other," Zelda chipped in happily. "Link was so confused by it all at first, but now they're inseparable."

Peach leaned over and poured in a drink for Mewtwo, but no sooner than she set the jug down, did Mewtwo's glass suddenly knock over with incredible force. Water splashed all over the table and some of it spilled into Peach's lap. The glass itself rocked from side to side on the floor, still moving from the invisible hand that had knocked it over.

Marth, Zelda and Falcon all stared at the glass, and then at Mewtwo, who looked unrepentant. One of Peach's Toad attendants rushed forwards with a ridiculous amount of napkins.

"It's all right," Peach said in an undertone. She cleaned herself up. "Anyhow, it's good for Ness, Popo and Nana to have someone else around their age as well..."

Peach spoke quietly. She had the confidence to carry on, eyeing them all, but Samus could see that her smile was wavering. Mewtwo continued to stare at his empty plate.

When the pasta arrived, Mewtwo punctured all conversations by flatly refusing to contribute. He didn't eat, he ignored any direct question to him (only posed by Peach) and his eyes never strayed from in front of him. In fact, the only signs confirming that Mewtwo was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest and his blinking.

Samus was confused. Mewtwo was outright rejecting any gestures made by Peach towards him, but the princess wasn't put off by it. On the other hand, he stayed and accepted her as his master, despite it being so obvious that he hated her.

Was he _that_ desperate to be part of Smash Mansion? There had to be something beyond the walls of the Mansion that compelled him to stay.

"What are you having for dessert?" Falcon pulled Samus out of her thoughts. "There's ice cream or cake."

"I don't know." Samus answered Falcon's question half heartedly. In all honesty, she just wanted to go home. She wasn't used to being in such close proximity to so many people, let alone Marth. Let her go home...she didn't want to see any more of this...

Dessert was horrible. Samus was not fond of sweet things, and Falcon's incessant interruptions to her thoughts was getting annoying. True, he was simply trying to include her in the group, and although she appreciated that in itself, she knew that at the end of the day it would be worthless. Samus was one of those kinds of people who did better by themselves, end of.

They talked about Marth and top tier, Falcon's racing, Zelda's mollycoddling parents and Peach's home. Samus' bounty hunting did arise as a topic; however, uncomfortable with discussing such a job in the presence of royalty, Samus quickly ended it.

It was captivating, however, watching Marth eat. Months and months of simply watching him had made Samus an expert on identifying his habits. When Marth was bored he'd fiddle with his hair, particularly the ones that scraped the back of his neck. When he was irritated he'd rub the inside of his left wrist. Unimpressed? He'd wrinkle his nose. Confused? A smile with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

Samus wondered if Zelda had picked up on any of these. She wondered if the princess adored Marth any more than she did.

In the end, Samus opted to have the ice cream. Peach had cut a slice of cake for Mewtwo, but it suffered a painful end when it was knocked onto the floor in a similar fashion to the water glass.

Falcon pretty much summed up Samus' thoughts on the Pokemon.

"What a monster."

They left the castle together, thanking Peach for the lunch. Zelda and Marth were up ahead, holding hands.

"An absolute terror," Falcon continued. "I know he talks to you a bit but you would've thought he'd be a tad more courteous to Peach considering she's shown him nothing but kindness. If she doesn't watch out, she's going to get herself killed by him."

Samus looked up at Falcon, and he wasn't smiling. He was deadly serious.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" she asked.

Falcon's grave expression melted into a small grin, almost a look of admiration. "...Yeah, it might be an idea. He's fine with you..."

He trailed off, and Samus knew he was thinking along the same lines as her: why did Mewtwo prefer her - a lonely, elusive bounty hunter - over everyone else, who were potentially more interesting?

Falcon suddenly reached out and clapped her shoulder amiably. The gesture took Samus by surprise, and he caught her shocked eyes.

"He'll open up to you, no worries. You're good company."

His words had more of an effect on her than she had expected. Samus felt herself smile, and for one happy moment, the feelings of worthlessness from lunch disappeared.

She was good company.

Falcon said so.

When Samus got back to the Mansion, however, she had no idea that it was the start to something awful. The new list was already out, informing everyone of the one-on-one duels. Some, like Ganondorf and Falco, snatched up their copy of the list all too eagerly; others were not so keen, locating their name and who they were up against only out of curiosity.

"No way..." Falcon groaned. "_Fox_?! He's got eyes out the back of his head, remember?"

"Aargh, what are the odds of me winning against Marth?" Bowser screwed up his sheet of paper and threw it. It hit Samus' back, but she was preoccupied.

Bowser vs Marth...Link vs Roy...

"Should be fun," Link said to his opponent.

...Ice Climbers vs Mr Game and Watch...Mario vs Dr Mario...

"I'm not on it."

She sounded far away, even to herself. This wasn't happening...she had simply misread.

"I'm not on it," she said again. This time, someone heard.

"You have to be on there, you were left out last time."

It was Zelda, suddenly at her side. Her fine eyebrows were furrowed as she scanned her list. But when she realised Samus was telling the truth, she didn't leave.

"This is madness - Master Hand's just made a mistake."

Samus could feel eyes on her once again. They were all wondering the same thing: why would the Master Hand leave her out for the second time?

"Master Hand doesn't make mistakes in the match lists. She's obviously done something wrong."

Ganondorf was far from comforting. Samus wanted to run out the room, go somewhere alone and think things over without the fuss and attention. She was about to do so, but a sudden strong arm caught her elbow and pulled her against someone's warm side.

Her first thought was Marth, coming to her rescue and swooping him inside that cape. She could hear him, yet he was too far away to be with her. She looked up to see Falcon instead. It was the angriest she had ever seen him.

"It's bang out of order, everyone knows that. We'll talk to Master Hand, you hear me? And you should stop laughing Ganondorf. You're up against Yoshi tomorrow and you're just going to add to his winning streak."

In an absent way, Samus looked around her at the Smashers. They were all discussing her. Marth had caught onto what was happening, and he too had become angry.

"_Fuzakeruna_!" he said in a sharp tone only adopted when he got something that wasn't first place. "_Buttsubusuyo_...!"

Marth seemed to realise that he wasn't getting his point across, so he took out his dictionary and frantically began to look up words. "Marth will...break Master Hand...! Kill you!"

Another page in his dictionary. "You freaking bastard!"

"Marth, ssh!" Zelda, utterly horrified, clamped a hand over his mouth in a bid to keep him quiet. "Goddesses, what _is_ that dictionary?"

Marth's good intentions and Falcon's defensive grip on her had uplifted Samus' spirits a little. Master Hand didn't show any signs of regret; he merely stood at the head of the room with Mr Game and Watch beeping beside him.

She felt a hit on her elbow, and she moved her gaze down to see Fox's stern face glaring up at her. While it was normal for such a look to mean annoyance, this look was Fox's normal face.

"Chin up, missy!" he barked in his miltary-like manner. "It's not over yet!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 3 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: So there you have it - the Master Hand has a bit of an issue with Samus, but what's his problem? And Peach has perhaps the most disobedient Pokemon to win over, while Falcon once again demonstrates his chivalry. It doesn't go completely unnoticed though, however Samus does have her eyes on Marth more...**

**Next chapter is more Mewtwo-centric. We get to find out just what his problem is :) **

**As always, I'd appreciate it if you could review and let me know how you found this chapter. Thanks, and see you next time!**


	4. Doing Things in Halves

**A/N: Hello again, here's another update for you all :) Again, thank you so much for your reviews! It makes me really happy to hear you're enjoying it.**

**Anyway, this chapter is not much for any romance, it's more of an explanation of things. And since it has a lot of Mewtwo in it, prepare yourself for the overload of philosophy and questions XD**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all settings and characters.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 4: DOING THINGS IN HALVES**-o-o

"Really Falcon, I don't feel left out at all."

Samus was telling the truth. Although the talk of the Mansion was nothing but the one-on-one matches from the morning - the matches she had been left out of - she was surprisingly okay with it. She was confident enough to talk to the Master Hand about her exclusion, perhaps as a result of how much Marth, Zelda and Falcon backed her. Once again, she assumed that everyone was acting out of pity, but she was growing to appreciate their gestures, even if they were for the wrong reasons.

Master Hand's office was spacious; it had to be to house such a being. Samus was sure the odd shaped armchair and glowing fireplace were there for comfort; however, it was slightly disconcerting for her. Master Hand himself was positioned by a curtained window. In the centre of the room, Mr Game and Watch rifled through heaps of paper frantically. Crazy Hand was in the corner, sizing up the wall like a rival.

Samus knocked on the open door. "...Sir? I figured after the matches, you'd be free for me to talk to you. I wanted to ask...about my two exclusions from the match lists."

The Master Hand moved from the window, idly examining a sheet of paper held up by Game and Watch.

"We have twenty-five Smashers. Each with his or her own levels of competence in every match they play. At the end of every month, we convert each Smasher's performance into a paycheck and send the request to their sponsor. A portion of that paycheck will go to the Smasher, a portion to me, and the rest to the King of Mushroom Kingdom." The Master Hand's index finger twitched. "Consider the number of Smashers, matches and sponsors, Ms Aran. That is how busy I am. Good day."

When Samus told Falcon of Master Hand's response, the racer was instantly sceptical.

"He's just avoiding you. He obviously doesn't want to give you his reasons yet so we might as well suss it out ourselves. And as for Game and Watch, I told you didn't I?"

Samus sat next to him on the living room's sofa, shoulders touching. Together, they ruled out poor Smashing skills, lack of sponsorship and personal grudges. Neither of them could work it out. Samus was first to give up, deciding to go and find Mewtwo instead. She had only seen him in his match. He had battled halfheartedly against Young Link, scraping a win. Samus absently wondered what Mewtwo did in his free time, and it was this vacuous behaviour that made her crash into Marth when he entered just as she was trying to leave.

He stepped backwards, holding the door open.

"_Osaki ni_," he said with a grin. Samus smiled back, reluctant to take her eyes off him. But as soon as she stepped outside, he disappeared into the Mansion, never looking behind him.

Samus' wild guess of Mewtwo being outside turned out to be correct. After a few minutes of aimless wandering, she spotted the Pokemon sat on a grassy bank. Across from it was the lake, and Peach's castle stood on the horizon.

"Hey."

Samus squatted down by him. Mewtwo didn't even bother to look at her. Apparently, the grass in front of him was far more interesting.

When Mewtwo first joined the Mansion, Samus recalled being one of the many Smashers who were shocked by his appearance. Used to relating the word 'Pokemon' to the likes of Jigglypuff and Pikachu, she was not expecting an menacing genetic creation. Despite instilling fear in most, Mewtwo was unusually frank and curious with her.

It was Mewtwo who approached her when he started, asking her to show him around. Given his intimidating appearance, Samus didn't protest. They had conversed. Samus recalled Mewtwo had led the majority of the conversations, asking about her bounty hunting and hobbies.

He wasn't ugly as such, but everything about him was unnatural. Samus eyed him, from the bony cheeks to the tube on the back of his head. While his legs, tail and hard snout were very much like a cat, there were also hints of human to him. Not just his ability to speak, prominent chestplate and thin arms, his violet eyes displayed about as much emotion, understanding and comprehension as the average human.

"_Are you going to ask me what Master Hand has against you?_"

"...Why would I ask that?"

Finally, Mewtwo met her gaze. "_Well, I do know._"

"I didn't come to ask about me." Samus spoke clearly. She wasn't going to fall for Mewtwo's test to see if she would take advantage of his psychic abilities. "Yesterday's lunch...you weren't very lively."

"_Neither were you_."

"...Fair point." Samus gave him a wan smile, but he wasn't looking. "I was a bit spaced out...how about you? Are you always so...erm, always like that with Peach?"

"_Yes_," Mewtwo answered bluntly. "_I'm sorry you had to see me like that_."

His apology seemed genuine, and it confused Samus. If he knew his behaviour was wrong, why did he persist?

"Does she...treat you bad?" asked Samus. It was a stupid question, but it served as an opening for Mewtwo to explain himself. Mewtwo had locked his arms around himself, almost insecurely.

"_No. She treats me well. She never shuts me in the Master Ball; she leaves the kitchen open in case I change my mind_." Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, not out of malice but confusion. "_I hate her. I hate her kindness and the way she accepts my attitude. It's shattered all that I've learnt of my existence. I've been feared, used and manipulated. She doesn't do any of them and I don't like it. It confuses me. Just when I thought I had a grasp on what I am, and what I'm not, she's come along. And now, she's put a flaw in my logic. I hate having her as my master; she should hate having me as her Pokemon_."

Samus stretched out her legs on the grass. She could spot Young Link, Nana and Popo by the lake. The three were splashing about in the lake's shallows, bare legged up to the knees. Link accompanied them, not joining in the fun but keeping a watchful eye on them. He had removed his boots, equipment and gloves, taking off excess weight in case he needed to jump in to the rescue.

"I guess you think feelings should be mutual...You hate someone, they hate you back," said Samus.

"_Something like that_," Mewtwo admitted. "_You'll have to forgive my poor understanding of how human minds work. But it is complex. There are occasions - ones I was previously oblivious to - when hating someone does not result in them hating you_."

"Or when you love someone, it doesn't mean they love you back."

The words were out of Samus before she could even make sense of them. It felt like a punch to the stomach; merciless, sudden and painful.

She found herself having immense difficulty in pretending to be unaffected by her own words. It was a cruel blow, but truthful nonetheless. Mewtwo was also pondering her words, but he seemed to realise that all Samus wanted to do was let it out, and tell of what she kept bottled up for so long.

"...I don't think he really notices me. He's nice to me...I should be thankful for that. But I know he only feels sorry for me; that's why he's nice. And I can't bring myself to hate Zelda. Sometimes I wish she'd do something nasty to me. Or say something horrible." Samus smiled; there was no hint of happiness in it. "...It'd give me a legitimate reason to hate her then."

Link got splashed by his brother, and he launched into a mock-lecture, standing on the water's edge.

Samus laughed self-consciously. "I didn't mean to ramble on with my twisted thoughts. I did come here primarily to see if you were okay. I know suddenly having a master might come as a shock to you, but I'm speaking as one of the veterans here when I say that of all people to have as your master...you're very lucky to have Peach."

"_She's using me. It would fit my logic then_." Mewtwo seemed to be talking more to himself. "_She's trying to be my friend so that later she can exploit my abilities. Just like how others did before - try to make friends for their own personal--_"

"Maybe she just wants to be your friend," Samus interjected. "Like me. Maybe there's no 'so that...' in it at all."

His hands clenched and unclenched themselves as Mewtwo stared at them. He was distant as usual. The fact that he hadn't laughed or berated Samus for her obsession with Marth and Zelda seemed the greatest comfort, and it gave Samus a boost of confidence. She edged closer to the Pokemon. A chilly wind made her shiver, but she ignored it.

"... Can you predict the future, Mewtwo? With your psychic, I mean," she said. He looked up. "...What's mine like?"

He looked so much less formidable when his frown and narrowed eyes disappeared. He was bemused, but Samus swore she saw the tiniest glint of amusement in his eyes. The long purple tail flicked from left to right.

"_Give me a moment_," he answered. Samus did. "_Let's see. You will definitely earn a strong reputation as a feared bounty huntress. You'll marry twice, have a string of affairs along the way and give birth to nine children._"

It started from her stomach, rippling up the throat and warming her heart. She laughed, hugging her knees and shaking her head. Mewtwo had kept up his straight face. But within a few seconds, a low growl reverberated in his throat and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You're horrible," she said to him.

"_You ask for a lot when you want me to read into the future; I can hardly read minds at the moment. But as far as I know, you make your own future_."

Samus wondered if Mewtwo would ever be as open towards anyone else as he was to her. They got on because they had so much in common. Even so, if he gave Peach a chance...

Mewtwo looked up at the gathering storm clouds. The sky was steadily getting darker. Without warning, it began to rain, spitting at first. Mewtwo took no notice, still staring into his hands.

"_About your exclusions, Samus_." He addressed her abruptly. His eyes found hers, and Samus was surprised to see that they were not narrowed, but slightly wide.

"What...what about it?"

It started to rain heavily, so heavily that to Samus, Link was just a green blur in the distance. Young Link tore up the bank, screaming and covering his head with his hands. Popo and Nana were right behind him, clutching each other's hand and shouting in unison, "Eeew!"

"Young Link, your shoes! Popo, you've forgotten your coat!" Link grabbed their belongings while trying to push his sopping fringe out of his eyes. "Would you at least wait for me?!"

He stumbled up the bank like a human washing line, using his Hylian shield as a covering of some sort. Samus returned Link's smile as he passed, only just able to see him through her equally wet hair. Mewtwo hadn't moved at all.

"_Your exclusions_," he said again. "_It's all my fault. I'm sorry_."

"What?"

Samus looked at him, but he was keen to look everywhere but at her.

"_I owe you enough as it is. I did not mean to drag you into my mass of problems. If I knew the consequences, I wouldn't have mentioned your name. But I got carried away._"

"Mewtwo, what are you talking about--"

"SAMUS!"

A loud, angry voice rang through the rain and someone pulled her onto her feet, and not gently either. It was Falcon. He had an umbrella with him, and he shoved it roughly into her hands.

"What _are_ you doing Samus? It's freezing out here! Your hair's utterly soaked and your hands are like ice. Get inside!"

She hadn't noticed that he had gripped her hands in a bid to give them a bit of warmth. Even as he led her away, one hand stayed firmly on hers. Samus stopped walking, halting Falcon (who sighed with annoyance).

She had spotted Princess Peach, stood in the rain, hands clutching a closed umbrella. The hem of her dress was starting to soak up rainwater, turning a light brown. She was panting, and Samus had the feeling she had ran all the way round the lake from her castle.

"It's...it's cold," she murmured. She opened the umbrella, and held it not over her head, but Mewtwo's. The rain stopped bouncing off his hard head and shoulders. Peach held the umbrella loosely, as though she was expecting it to be flung psychically into the stirring lake.

But it didn't.

Instead, Mewtwo got to his feet, placing one foot in front of the other awkwardly as if he had forgotten how to walk. Peach walked in time with him, heading back to the Mansion.

"Let's get inside." Falcon had calmed down, speaking normally again. He wouldn't let go of her hand, even when they were safe in the Mansion's hallway. He only let go to put away the umbrella.

Samus was greeted by the warmth of the living room. She spotted Marth with Zelda on the sofa, away from the rain and cold. His head rested in her lap, but he sat upright when he saw Samus.

"_Shimpai shiteta yo_!" Marth exclaimed, marching over to her. "You worried Marth! Marth thinks maybe Samus ran away, because of bastard hand."

Samus' stomach did an involuntary flip as he said her name, slightly mispronouncing it by playing too much stress on the second syllable. Before she could reply however, a pink towel flew into her face. She peeled it off, and the giant face of Bowser looked back at her.

"_Not_ from me, from Peach," he said clearly. "She wants you to clean up your ugly mug."

Across the room, Peach was wringing out her hair and laughing, watching Link chase his brother round the living room with a towel. Next to her, Mewtwo had refused to use a pink towel meant for him, but his tail was flicking again.

"Young Link, all I want to do is get you dry!" Link shouted. "You're getting water everywhere!"

He clung to the sofa above Zelda and stopped to catch his breath.

"But you've already used that towel to dry your head!" Young Link shouted back.

"So? I don't have germs or anything. For Farore's sake we're the same person!"

Zelda tilted her head up to look at Link. "Why don't you chase him into Marth? You'll have him cornered then."

Samus settled on the floor with her towel, watching Marth and Link conspire to catch the kid. She was aware that Falcon was watching her. She thought about telling him of Mewtwo's confession regarding her exclusions, but she thought the better of it, seeing as so many people were around. A bark-like laugh pulled Samus back to earth.

"Do not underestimate it Falco, I've pulled this trick many times against Peppy."

It was Fox, holding so much boldness and leadership in that tiny body of his. In one hand, he carried a glass of water; in the other was a tube of toothpaste.

"It's a nasty mix. Sometimes I only need to take one sip of it and it makes me ill for a good day or two."

Falco scratched his head with a feathery hand and turned to Samus. "Tell him he's crazy please. He never listens to me."

"Er...you're crazy?" Samus answered.

"Thanks," Fox said dismissively. "Now. I'll leave the dastardly concoction on the side overnight so it blends well. In the morning it will taste completely disgusting."

"Fox, mate," began Falco awkwardly. He adopted a tone similar to that of a parent trying to pry his child away from a particularly expensive toy. "...Why don't you uh...you know, just _pretend_ to be ill?"

"You know me, I don't do things in halves." Fox shrugged. Falcon exchanged looks with Samus, equally as confused. Falco crossed his arms obstinately.

"What if it poisons you, how about that, smart aleck?" Falco's voice was lined with a perfect cross of concern and mockery. "Not going to look so chivalrous then, are you?"

"It might make me out of action for a few days, or it could just give me exceptionally shiny teeth." Fox yawned, and his neat rows of teeth seemed to glisten on these words. "Either way, the state I'm in tomorrow will mean that Master Hand has no choice but to remove _me_ from the Smash matches."

Then, it clicked. Samus looked up so quickly her towel fell off her head and she cricked her neck. Fox was still yawning away, stratching his short arms, but his eyes were on her.

And he grinned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 4 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: And there you have it! For those of you who are unclear on Mewtwo's behaviour, he's not evil as such (as commonly thought because of the bad dubbing of his first movie) but confused. He doesn't know what to make of everything, especially people being nice to him. And why does he owe Samus I wonder? Cookies to anyone who can work it out :)**

**Link isn't a bad guy in this fic. Yes, Zelda's with Marth, but Link isn't going to go madman-style and get insanely jealous. Surely all he wants is Zelda to be happy? Though if Marth did do anything hurtful to Zelda, I assure you Link would be first in line to introduce Marth to the Master Sword.**

**And as for Fox, he's chivalry at its finest :) I chose him because of his boldness, and I think it's a nice gesture especially to Samus to have someone who she never really noticed doing such a noble act. Oh, and that toothpaste water mix? It's from personal experience - I used to drink it to make myself ill and miss days off school back when I was little. Please don't try it, it's utterly gross.**

**Aside from that, this chapter is pretty much done. Not quite sure I like the Master Hand with his high-and-mighty attitude, but he's in charge, right? Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated - let me know your thoughts on this chapter, thanks!**


	5. A Privilege and a Duty

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up! I don't really have much to say about this chapter, well...not until you've read it anyway. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter - I think Mewtwo scared everyone away though... -slaps Mewtwo-**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 5: A PRIVILEGE AND A DUTY**-o-o

Marth was in a foul mood. Even with his back turned to her, Samus noticed it as soon as she entered the hall for breakfast. He was sat on his own - something he rarely did, not when he had a loving girlfriend and loyal best friend. But Zelda was preparing cereal for Young Link and Roy was listening to Link.

Mulling over his bowl, Marth's shoulders were slightly hunched and his legs were outstretched under the table, using the space that would normally be for a second occupant. His head was propped up by his left hand, and his right stirred the cereal in lazy circles.

Falcon was in the corner, already finishing off his breakfast. The match list was in his hand.

"Anything changed on your list since looking at it yesterday?" Samus attempted a light joke. She didn't know why, but her feet had taken her to Falcon instead of Marth. Maybe it was because she felt like talking. The racer was in exactly the same situation as Marth: on his own, lost in thought. He looked up when Samus spoke to him, and a grin came onto his face.

"Strangely, no. I was simply re-reading." He stretched a leg and pushed out the chair opposite him.

"Oh..." began Samus. Her eyes went to Marth, and not subtly either. He noticed.

"No problem." Falcon pulled the chair back in with a foot. "I just thought--"

"I didn't want to hurt--"

"--you wanted to eat here--"

"I erm--"

"--just being polite--"

Falcon broke off, looking at her awkwardly before reading his match list again. Samus held her tray tighter; her heart was hammering but she couldn't explain why. It was just a mistake, that was all. She was going to eat with Marth, and had made a detour to say hi to Falcon. Nothing wrong with that.

"See you later then."

His voice was clipped, and the list had his full attention. Samus didn't think he'd be hurt with her not wanting to sit with him; she was going to tell him it wasn't out of spite, but she spotted something.

"_Genki shirou you._" Roy slumped into a seat opposite Marth, crunching on a slice of toast. "_Hora, kiiteiru no_?"

Samus stared blankly as she watched the boys talk. Marth was reluctant to converse with his friend; Roy was badgering him for information. Zelda wandered over and stood behind Marth. Her arms encircled him from behind and she spoke into his ear consolingly.

Samus watched, and she was disappointed to see that it was not Zelda he was worked up about. She had been hoping for a lover's tiff of some sort.

That thought made Samus feel disgusted with herself. Ill wishing on people like that. Marth and Zelda of all people didn't deserve anyone's hatred or jealousy. They were perfect. She forced those thoughts out of her mind.

Marth had his group back; Falcon was pissed with her.

...Breakfast by herself then. She turned to sit at the nearest vacant spot, but Falcon suddenly called to her, moving his gaze away from Marth back onto her.

"Don't go."

Gentle words. His tone had softened. Samus sat down opposite him, chewing her lip. Looking at her breakfast, it didn't seem to look that appetising anymore.

She had blown an opportunity with Marth. She could've sat with him before Roy got there; she could've found out what was upsetting him. Now she'd never know and she'd waste even more of her time thinking about him.

"You need to eat," Falcon said. He leaned back in his chair. "I want a fair match. You at your best. Perfect health, mean attitude, full stomach."

"What do you mean, 'fair match'?" Samus took a bite out from her toast. It had gone cold and the butter had melted into it. Falcon shook the list in front of her.

"I'm supposed to be up against Fox today," he explained, "but if he's intent on poisoning himself with toothpaste, then it'll be you I'm pitched against."

Samus automatically looked round for Fox, but he was nowhere in sight. Falcon sighed a little.

"Are you a bit disappointed? You are, aren't you. I'm sorry, Samus. You spar with me all the time...this would've been an opportunity for you to go up against someone you don't usually battle. Maybe Master Hand _knew_ that Fox was going to cop out and paired me with him--"

Perhaps it was the way Falcon sounded so serious, perhaps it was the grave cross of the arms, but Samus had to grin.

"Seriously Falcon, it's no problem. I'm not disappointed at all." Another bite. Another wrinkle of the nose. "So long as I'm actually participating in a match, that's enough. You have to go all out on me though."

"Deal." Falcon smiled heartily, and Samus found herself mirroring it. She finished off her toast, raising her eyebrows at Falcon as he watched.

"Roy versus Link. Who's going to win?" he asked.

"Link. Projectiles give him a huge advantage."

"Good point. I was going to say Roy because Link's jumping is appalling...but Roy's isn't exactly godlike either so..."

They talked a bit more about the oncoming matches. Samus found herself laughing along to Falcon's accurate impression of Mario and his cape. It was a move that had caught her out on numerous occasions.

Samus was in the kitchen with Falcon when the commotion began. They both heard a strangled cry and a series of gasps.

Fox was in the hall, supported by Falco. The former looked ready to drop.

"Help me...Sir!"

The plea had caught Master Hand's attention. A pause for dramatic effect before his knees gave way and he collapsed. Falco let him hit the floor, as though he was expecting it.

"...I cannot fight, Sir...the pain is like torture...please, let me rest."

Fox McCloud was no actor, but it was convincing enough. Clutching his stomach in pain, writhing on the floor in plain view of everyone, Fox's self-administered illness had taken its toll on him. Falco sighed.

"Oh Fox, why did you eat the cake? It had nuts in there, and look what it has done to you."

It would've contributed to the act if Falco's rehearsed line wasn't said so tonelessly. However, Master Hand was cornered. If he made Fox compete, he could worsen the fox's physical being, and top tier Smashers were not easy to replace.

"Fox, spend today recovering so that you're in top form tomorrow. I can't afford for you to stay out of matches, and you can't afford to let your talent dwindle." Master Hand twitched with annoyance. "And for goodness sake, steer clear of nuts if you're allergic to them."

Ganondorf scratched his chin thoughtfully and tilted his head towards Bowser. "You know, I think he might be faking it."

Mr Game and Watch beeped behind Bowser, but the giant turtle typically ignored those he didn't like. Ganondorf, well known for his disregard for subtlty, continued loudly, "He's pretending to be ill!"

Curious eyes all glanced at him, then Fox, then Master Hand.

"Sir, if Fox doesn't compete, what will happen to me?" Falcon was quick to arrive and catch on. "I've trained especially hard to--"

"You'll be competing," Master Hand interrupted, pointing a giant index finger at him, "as we'll simply replace Fox with Samus."

Samus had watched the entire performance with her stomach flipping. Her heart danced along with it. She wanted to run forwards, hug the life out of Fox and tell him over and over again how thankful she was. But Master Hand was still there, eyeing Fox with obvious suspicion.

Falcon looked nervous. Marth was watching from his table, one eyebrow cocked in confusion. Slowly, Master Hand turned to Samus.

"...You're willing to step in for Fox, are you?" he asked. Samus didn't know how to answer. What did Master Hand _want_ to hear?

She didn't need to reply though, for Fox spoke up, addressing her, and not too nicely either. Samus guessed it was his cover.

"Well of course you'll say yes. It's an opportunity, right?" he spat. "Left out Samus finally gets to compete. But you mark my words, once I'm back to perfect health there won't be such an opportunity for you."

Fox glared at her, baring his sharp teeth and clenching his fists. Samus said nothing. Master Hand left the hall with Crazy Hand in his wake; as soon as he did, did Fox sigh loudly and stop clutching his stomach in pain.

"All clear," Falco muttered. But Link abruptly leaned fowards, whispered something to him and jerked his head in Mr Game and Watch's direction. The message was quickly relayed to Fox, who picked up his act of being ill again.

Game and Watch beeped, but this time, it was not just Falcon and Samus who looked at him suspiciously. Falco and Fox had been let in on the secret, a secret that strangely, Link had already known. One by one, the Smashers left the hall to go to the set arena for the matches. When Mr Game and Watch left, Falcon breathed out a sigh of relief.

"He's the Master Hand's secretary or something. A spy of some sorts," he explained to Falco and Fox. "Link sussed it out and Samus has actually _seen_ him doing the paperwork of this place."

"Bizarre," Falco said gruffly. Fox scratched his head.

"I _knew_ there was a leak somewhere in this Mansion. Master Hand isn't as all-knowing as we think. He gets others to snoop around for him. Remind me Falco, was Game and Watch anywhere near us when we fiddled with the party balls in the items warehouse?"

"Hope not."

Fox lifted his gaze to the ceiling in thought, back straight and arms crossed. He didn't look ill at all. "What's happening around here, I wonder. There's enough suspicion with Samus being left out...I mean, Master Hand never leaves out a person in consecutive match lists. Now we have Game and Watch as an undercover spy? Don't get it. Oh, and Samus..."

He gave her a weak smile. "Ignore my moan at you from earlier. That was a cover in case Master Hand works out that I planned this with you. Now stop listening to me talk and get on the battlefield. I didn't cop out of my match to have you gawk at me."

Samus jumped a little. Her eyelids were working hard to bat away a sudden itch on her eyes. Why was she so upset? And so happy at the same time? Fox had given her a chance; he had only spoken to her a few times before. Why the grand gesture?

_Why_?

"...Thank you," she muttered. "I appreciate this."

She flicked on her power suit, grateful for its expert masking of her, and left for Pokemon Stadium. Fox stayed behind on his own, but his grin never left his face.

Three matches in, Samus felt her heart begin to pound. After this match, she was next. The crowd Smashers were exceptionally loud, and Samus guessed this was because Falco was currently up against Peach. Two top tier Smashers pitched against each other was the best match to watch.

Peach had landed into a rather nasty trap of Falco's, and ended up as victim of a shinespike. The princess was far from giving up though. Within a few seconds, she had successfully comboed the pilot, racked up his damage and threw him off the stadium.

The audience was shouting for Peach now; Smashers were on their feet, screaming their support. Young Link was in danger of falling over the railing; his brother was clinging onto him in desperation.

"Can't believe it's a time match today," Falcon said to Samus suddenly. "I was hoping for stock..."

Samus didn't say anything in response; she wouldn't have been able to with her suit on anyway. Falcon had a point though. They were both heavy and difficult to knock off. It was going to be a tight match if five minutes was all they had.

When the clock hit zero, Master Hand shouted, "Sudden Death!"

Sudden deaths were common in top tier matches, and they never lasted more than a few seconds. It was all a case of who had the sharpest eye. Samus only saw them both run at each other. No one was sure what had happened, but Falco went sailing.

"Amazing," said Falcon. "I don't even know what knocked him off, but damn, it was fast."

"It was a grab," Link replied, looking behind him at the racer. "Falco smashed right into one. Hard to see, but it was definitely the grab and slap."

The crowd was cheering for Peach. She was unhindered by Falco's grouchy look and hunched shoulders and outstretched a hand. Samus watched them shake hands and wave to everyone.

"We're next," Falcon said. Samus smiled behind her helmet, unable to keep in the happiness any longer. _This_ was what she was here for; she didn't come to the Mansion to simply watch.

"Good luck Samus, Falcon," Zelda said to them both. Next to her, Marth was busy talking to Roy, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Get her, Captain!" Ganondorf said enthusiastically. "Heck, I wonder if Samus even remembers half her moves..."

He went ignored. Samus squeezed past Donkey Kong, flexing her visible fingers and recalling all those sparring sessions with Falcon. She knew all of his weaknesses. She just needed to get to them before he got to hers.

She was going down the stairs when Mewtwo made himself obvious. During the morning's matches, he had lurked at the back somewhere. Now he stood in plain view by the railings, looking as though he wanted to say something. His eyes bore into hers, but they had a hint of concern to them.

"..._Fight well_," was all he said before moving away from the steps. He walked slowly, putting one awkward leg in front of the other with effort. Samus stared after him. She had just realised that Mewtwo rarely _walked_. He was gifted with psychic abilities - he usually _floated_. Samus had the feeling Mewtwo did not approach her to tell her to 'fight well'.

"Mewtwo?" she called after him. However, the word didn't come out coherent from her suit. Mewtwo didn't even look behind him.

"Samus, come on!" Falcon hissed up the stairs, beckoning with a hand. Samus gave Mewtwo one last look. Then she allowed for herself to be transported to the arena.

Worry, fear and confusion left her immediately. As soon as she was on the floating platform, she focused her thoughts purely on battle. Falcon was doing the exact same. On the word 'Go!', Samus threw herself forwards and let loose flames from her arm cannon.

It was just like their casual spars. No words were exchanged as they battled; there was no need for it. Samus was struggling to avoid his hits, and it required utmost concentration to find an opening. Falcon seemed to be tougher now that it was the real recorded match.

She was loving every second of it though. The air that had filtered into her suit was fresher; she longed to take off her helmet and taste it for herself. There were shouts and cries all around, and they grew louder when Samus used her grapple beam to grab Falcon and throw him backwards. She punched from behind and sent him out of the Stadium.

It had taken her two minutes to knock him off. This wasn't a match where she could relax and go about it carefully - she didn't have stock to fall back on, just the ticking timer on the big screen.

She lost her life to Falcon shortly after she had got him. He had been quick to grab her, deal some more blows before throwing her off the edge and delivering his trademark Falcon Punch just as she tried to land.

One minute left and exhaustion began to kick in. Falcon also had the same problem: powerful moves wasted stamina and that was never a good thing in time matches.

It ended as a draw - something Samus had been anticipating. As such, she was prepared for Master Hand's shout for Sudden Death.

There wasn't even time to blink. She had literally only taken one step forward when he rammed into her.

"The round's winner is Captain Falcon!!" Master Hand's shout was met with an eruption of cheers and applause. Samus felt herself crash into the far wall of the stadium, before being transported back onto the map.

She had lost in front of everyone. In front of Marth.

"Good fight, Samus." Falcon had grabbed her left arm and was hoisting her - and the power suit - up onto her feet. "It was a close one."

He sounded hesitant; guilty maybe, for taking her win just when she had a chance to show her skills.

"Well, I asked you to go all out, right?" Samus said to him. "...It wouldn't be a proper match otherwise."

She looked up at the stands to see Master Hand flexing his fingers. Game and Watch was in the front row, waving a flag enthusiastically. Ganondorf's smirk was visible despite being so far from her. Even Zelda was waving like crazy.

Did it matter? To see them so happy for her loss?

It didn't. Marth still looked glum, and it seemed to lighten Samus' mood a bit. Somewhere in her, however, she knew that Marth hadn't even watched her battle.

She was in the locker room when Zelda approached her.

"...You were exceptional today," she said. "Crazy Hand was really impressed."

Kind words as usual. Samus absently wondered if Zelda ever had anything horrible to say.

"...Thanks..." Samus mopped the inside of her helmet, which was slightly wet from the sweat from her forehead. "You...have a match soon, don't you?"

"Against Kirby," Zelda confirmed. Her eyes glistened a little as she smiled. "I ought to go in a few minutes, but I just wanted to tell you a few things, Samus."

Samus had some ideas what things Zelda could tell her, but they were all ridiculously stupid and farfetched.

_I've broken up with Marth. He loves you instead. He always has. _

or

_Marth has had his eye on you for so long. He loves you._

"...Wh-what things?"

Zelda fiddled with some of her loose hair. "...I am going to Hyrule for a while. My father requested for it. He's told me he needs my opinion on something, but in all honesty..." here, she smiled fondly "...I think he just wants to see me. He's a lonely old man. Anyway..."

One of her dainty feet traced circles on the tiled floor by Samus' own feet. "...That'll give you more chances to compete. With me absent, Master Hand can't take anyone out. You're guaranteed--"

"Is Marth okay?"

The words were out befor Samus could even think about stopping them. She had to ask. She needed to know.

Zelda's eyes softened so that they were even more gentle. Samus had yet to meet anyone who could perfect the look of sympathy as well as Zelda.

"Samus, he's a bit hurt, that's all. He wanted to come with me. But where I come from, exiled people who have abandoned their kingdom are frowned upon, regardless of the circumstances. My father upholds that tradition as the King of Hyrule. People respect peasants more than they do ex-royalty. I could never bring him back to my home."

Her smile was lifeless, but it never lost its beauty. Every word that left her lips was sincere, well thought-out and gently pronounced.

"He knows as well as I do that royalty is a privilege and a duty. But all in all, I am trapped by rules, traditions and beliefs."

Her foot stopped its movement, and she brought a hand onto Samus' arm instead. "You are as free as anyone could be. You do not live like I do. Or like he does. If we had that much freedom to choose who we are, who we can love and what we can do, life would be perfect."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 5 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: This is the point where Samus' perception of Marth and Zelda being 'perfect' starts to crack. We've got Hylian traditions in the way of what would be a happily ever after. Enough to cause a rift between them I wonder?**

**Next chapter we'll see if Samus uses Zelda's absence to her advantage and approaches Marth. Heck, I don't even know if she is yet. And Mewtwo only had a tiny part in this, since Falcon has a wee bit more priority in this chapter.**

**All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Playing with Fire

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Finally, a SamusxMarth chapter! ...Kind of. We'll see if Samus has the courage and the nerve to approach him - he is taken after all. **

**In the last chapter Samus lost her match against Falcon - a little unfair since she rarely gets to battle at the moment, but it was set up for this next instalment, as you'll find out if you read :) Hope you like it, and thanks to those who reviewed last time!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 6: PLAYING WITH FIRE**-o-o

_"If we had that much freedom to choose who we are, who we can love and what we can do, life would be perfect."_

Samus had a spectacular view of the wall. Past ten 'o' clock and she was still in bed, facing away from the door and looking blankly ahead of her. She had the freedom to choose who she was, who to love and what to do, and she could quite happily tell Zelda without a shred of doubt: life _was not_ perfect.

She didn't want to get up.

The last few days had been...well, there was the only word that could describe them.

Horrible.

It was horrible how she leapt at any opportunity to look at Marth, with little restraint and thought. It was horrible how Master Hand only let her into Smash matches reluctantly, taking revenge by making her clean up the Items Warehouse instead. Worst of all, though, was the horrible sinking feeling she got because Falcon was acting distant all of a sudden.

After losing against him, Falcon had told Samus how bad he felt and how stupid he had been. It had been a chance for Samus to give the Master Hand a reason to keep his faith in her, and he had gone and wrecked it.

Samus wasn't angry with him, but he seemed to think so. She didn't hate him for winning, nor did she think he had blown an opportunity. In all honesty, even coming out as the winner would be wrong in the Master Hand's eyes.

She so desperately wanted to _talk_ to him and _sit _with him and _train_ with him...

...but lately he would excuse himself and spar with Link instead.

She didn't know what she had done wrong.

There was no reason for her to get out of bed and face everyone. No matches today, no plans and no one to hang out with. She could stay in bed all day and not feel she had wasted her time.

"Samus?"

A tiny knock and the door creaked open. Samus continued to face the wall; no doubt someone was going to tell her off for being lazy.

"...Are you awake?"

"...Yeah."

The bed sank a little as Princess Peach sat on the end of it. "I was looking for you. Well, not _me_ exactly."

Samus rolled over, looking up and along to see Peach. "Someone was looking for me?"

"Yes. He's outside the door. I'm afraid Mewtwo's not entirely sure if he should intrude on you when you're still sleeping." Peach smiled lightly and when Samus sat up, Mewtwo was in plain view, stood in the doorway with no intention of coming in.

"I'm not fussed if you see me like this," Samus said. She drew her bedcovers up to her chin and hugged her knees. "...I just don't feel like doing anything today."

"Well, perhaps some good news can cheer you up." Peach's smile grew wider, and Mewtwo's tail was swinging from left to right quite visibly. "I talked to Master Hand about your exclusions, and he agrees that he has been somewhat harsh. The fact that he's admitted that can only be a good sign, Samus! Soon enough he'll stop picking on you or at least give his reasons why."

Samus automatically looked at Mewtwo, whose permanently-glaring eyes were averting her gaze.

_He _was the reason why.

However, Peach didn't appear to be aware of this fact, and Samus guessed that Mewtwo had confessed only to her and had come to elaborate - something he was unlikely to do in Peach's presence. Thankfully, Peach had changed the subject and Mewtwo immediately stopped looking so agitated.

"Fox has suggested we all go for a nice lunch out together," she said. "I know you've been on a lunch with me before, but...Fox is pulling together as many of his friends as possible. Falcon's going too," she added, speaking a little softer with that last sentence.

Zelda had done something like that before, Samus recalled none too happily. What was it with people thinking she'd be persuaded to do anything or go anywhere if Falcon was tagging along?

"I'll think about it," she answered.

Peach settled for that response and turned her head to Mewtwo.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Samus about?"

"..._It can wait_."

Peach was never one to push people or let curiosity get the better of her, so she left it at that and promptly made to leave the room. However, she paused at the door, one hand resting on its frame.

"The lunch...we're all meeting at the garage if you do decide to come along. It might be a chance for you to make amends with Falcon..."

She offered a tiny smile and closed the bedroom door, leaving Samus in the company of her own conflicting thoughts.

Smashers had noticed she and Falcon were not on good terms; maybe that was what this lunch was about. Three days of uncalled aloofness was a bit stupid after all. No one was going to benefit, and Fox probably got so irritated he had to take matters into his own hands.

She got out of bed and sorted herself out, going through her morning routine on automatic.

Maybe Falcon was acting funny because he had realised she wasn't good to hang around with. She was Master Hand's current hate, and the hand would probably give the same treatment to anyone who got too close to her.

Yes, that was the reason.

Something at the back of her mind rejected it, though, based on a very obvious flaw: Captain Falcon was not that sort of person.

He always sparred with her. He would wait for her if she was running late for the matches. Save her a seat in the dining hall if he needed to. And the time she found out Master Hand had it in for her? It was Falcon who stood by her side.

He wouldn't shun her away because of her bad reputation as the toy Master Hand was playing with. Would he?

She _had_ to talk to him. That was it. She was going to this lunch. Her misery and problems could wait, she had a friend to find.

She'd surprise him in the hall and, armed with witty jokes and comments, she'd walk with him to the garage and everything would be back to normal again.

Her zero suit was her choice of outfit. It was hardly exciting or unusual so, as a compromise, she left her hair loose.

Lunch with her friends.

Lunch with _Falcon_.

Just gone midday, and Samus was racing down the stairs, irritably pushing her hair out of her eyes. Fox was at the door, muttering to Falco. He hadn't spotted her. She scoured her surroundings for Falcon, but he was either already there or running late.

She waited around for a few minutes; then she settled for the former choice - Falcon was already at the garage.

It was only slightly chilly, so Samus wasn't cold, but she was getting immensely frustrated with her hair blowing out of place. She regretted having it down now.

She was on the path up towards the garage when she saw two heart-wrenching things at the same time. One, the Blue Falcon was reversing out of its bay and leaving, and two, Marth had just come back from training.

The latter of these caught Samus' full attention.

He was panting and sweating, raking a hand through his sticky fringe. Samus could see it straightaway: his unhappiness.

Three days without Zelda and he was already training by himself and losing that lively shine in his eyes.

He stopped walking when they saw each other. Should she approach him, Samus wondered, or should she keep going to the garage? Falcon had left anyway; she had arrived too late.

But it was Marth who jogged over, and when he was opposite her, he put his hands on his knees and caught his breath.

"Tough training?" Samus asked him, running a tongue over her lips. They had gone dry at the mere sight of him.

"Yes," answered the swordsman, "Classic on Very Hard. Marth does so well, then at the end--"

"Let me guess, Crazy Hand?" Samus said. Her confidence grew for every second Marth looked at her. She had never seen a shade of blue as astonishing and breathtaking as his eyes. Not even his hair could compare. The Blue Falcon shot past them towards the exit of Smash Mansion.

"Crazy Hand, exactly," Marth replied. He sounded very fierce all of a sudden. "_Dekinaiyo_. _Aitsu ga kuru to_--"

He lifted his hands and mimed the Master Hand and Crazy Hand's cooperative moves, particularly the clapping one.

"Bam bam bam, Marth dead."

He shrugged moodily and crossed his arms. It was oddly attractive, seeing him so petulant and huffy. Evidently, he wasn't pleased with himself for losing, but Samus knew him well enough to understand that he only settled for first place and nothing less.

"_Shugyou suruto onaka ga sukuna_," he said thoughtfully. Samus assumed he was talking to himself, but he looked directly at her and said, "_Tabeni ikouka_?"

She must've looked completely perplexed, for Marth clucked his tongue and took out his dictionary.

"Sorry. Trying to say about after training. After training, Marth is..." He consulted a certain page of the dictionary "...starved. Famished. Ravenous. Piggish. Are you the same?"

He was asking her out to lunch. He wanted to eat with her.

Samus looked past him (quite a hard thing to achieve when he had a face like that) at the garage. The Arwings had left ages ago.

"...Yes," she answered. Marth looked visibily happier, for he broke into a grin and said, "Then let's eat! But first, Marth will get changed, okay?"

She waited in the hall at a table, picking and choosing her lunch but not eating it. She set up lunch for Marth as well, getting him a salad and a steaming cup of tea. Samus was careful to take out all of the olives in the salad. He hated them. And as he was fond of baby tea, Samus made sure she gave it a big serving of milk.

She wasn't on her own in the hall. Word seemed to have got round about Game and Watch's link to Master Hand (courtesy to Falco's big beak), as Ganondorf was using the 2D man's newly revealed job as a base for languid taunts.

"I think Bowser might be up to some tricks later on this afternoon, Watch. Just giving you a tip off so that you can grass on him too and get two extra stars on your behaviour card. Really, though," he added in an undertone to Bowser, "why does Master Hand need spies round here?"

Samus didn't think much of Ganondorf's attitude - it was normal of him to make remarks like that, simply because he had nothing else to do. Game and Watch only beeped in response, clearing up Ganondorf's plate and taking it to the kitchen. Samus spotted Mario giving Ganondorf a disapproving look, but he was the sole Smasher who acknowledged the Gerudo's snide taunts.

Marth slumped opposite Samus, sighing loudly. He had left his cape behind, dressed in his usual blue uniform without it. One outstretched leg knocked against Samus', but he didn't seem to realise it.

What to say, what to say...

Samus racked her brains to find something to compliment Marth on without sounding suggestive. But sat with him like this had put her on the spot, and words failed her. She could only look. Look and marvel at the way he ate, picking at his salad, sometimes rather aggressively. His eyebrows were permanently fused together as his mind wandered.

The hall cleared after some time, leaving Samus alone with Marth. It was like a dream, being with him, but it was one that could quite easily turn into a living nightmare if Samus lost control of herself or her heart betrayed her. She was playing with fire here, reaching for a person who was off-limits and ultimately, had no inkling about how crazed she was for him.

When Marth finished eating, he finally spoke, lowly and a tad mulishly. "...So quiet. Sorry. Lots to worry about."

Samus set her fork down and managed a tiny smile. "I'm sure you'll complete Classic at its hardest level..."

But Marth shook his head, sighing. He looked so miserable and Samus knew exactly why. She didn't want to mention her, but it was inevitable. Classic Mode worries paled in comparison to her - just like everything and everyone else.

"Zelda?"

Marth was concentrating on the table. "...She went home. Marth was so..." He struggled to find words, or so Samus thought. In fact, he knew what he wanted to say, but it was not a desirable thing to be saying.

"...angry," he finished.

"Angry?" Samus repeated.

"Yes. Angry because she must go on her own. Marth is not 'proper' prince. When Zelda went, she was angry with me." Marth propped his chin up with a hand and lifted his gaze to meet Samus'. "Now every day, Marth wonders - is Zelda still angry with me?"

Samus could sympathise with that. She knew exactly how it felt to have someone annoyed with her, leaving her confused and vulnerable. It wasn't comforting at all, hearing that Marth was in the same boat. While a mean side to her was uplifted at the thought of Marth and Zelda arguing, the majority of her feelings were of empathy.

"...Do...do you miss her?" she questioned next. Marth's sulky look said it all.

"Marth doesn't stop thinking of Zelda."

"When is she coming back?"

Marth shrugged. "Don't know."

Samus felt even worse. Now fully aware that Marth was stuck in a limbo of guilt and misery, waiting for the one he loved to come back, she longed to take this opportunity and move his attention onto her.

She would _never_ leave Marth to go home for a while; there was no need to. Marth would _be_ her home. She'd _never _leave on an argument. She could be perfect for him if that was what he wanted - honestly, she could try. He didn't have to be a prince to suit her; in fact, it was good that he wasn't. All he had to do was ask her to be his, and he'd _never_ feel so alone and worthless again.

He'd _never_ ask.

Her runaway thoughts halted.

"_Gomen ne_," Marth said gently. He got to his feet. "Sorry, Samus."

It was that beautiful pronunciation of her name again. His eyes had lost their hardened look and he now glanced at her softly.

"...Marth was complaining about all my problems."

Broken language. Hear that against her ears every day and Samus would be beyond happy. "...It's fine, Marth. I'm sure everything will work out."

He was perfect, after all. Things couldn't _not_ work out for him. She watched him go, eyes trying to take in as much of him as possible, so that she could make a memory. When his footsteps could no longer be heard, Samus raked a hand through her hair, blew a few strands out of her face and stared into his salad bowl. Without really thinking about the absurdity of it all, she took the fork he had used, jabbed it into a leaf of lettuce and ate it. Samus dropped the fork back where it was.

She gazed at the seat in front of her, where Marth had once sat. She could've leaned across and touched his lips with hers if she had the confidence to do so. It was feasible, since she did have the confidence to even _think_ up of such a thing.

Silence stretched over the hall like a poisonous blanket of fog, suffocating her slowly. Marth had long gone, but that was no reason to stop pretending. She knew every contour of him to be able to draw an accurate picture of him in her mind.

Suddenly, the Mansion's entrance doors burst open to a clamour of Smashers: Fox's party had returned from their lunch. They had obviously had a good time, as everyone - including Falco - was laughing brightly and chatting amongst themselves. The noise died down quite suddenly, and Samus assumed that that was because they had just seen her through the doorway to the dining hall.

"How's it going?" Fox called to her. "I forgot to say - nice match yesterday. You gave Ganondorf that overdue ego crushing. I would've done it myself, but my time's devoted to crushing someone else's oversized head."

"Bah," Falco grumbled, "I suppose that was aimed at me?"

Samus smiled at them both, appreciative of their light banter. Peach gave her a wave and Link offered a formal nod. Mewtwo brought up the rear, walking - or more accurately, trudging - behind them as though it took all of his strength. Falcon was just a few feet in front of him; he was the only one who didn't leave the hall. Instead, he walked up to Samus rather haughtily.

"Peach invited you to lunch, didn't she? Why didn't you come? You didn't have to eat here by yourself."

There was something about his snappy tone that made Samus lose her wish to make amends with him. That and the fact he had wrongly assumed she had spent all her time on her own. She quirked an eyebrow in frustration.

"I didn't eat by myself. I ate lunch with Marth today." She sounded a bit too defiant, so she quickly added, "He was feeling down; I figured he could use the company..."

"_He _could use the company?" Falcon replied incredulously. His voice echoed around the hall as he spoke louder than he usually did. "Don't you think it was you? Samus, I--"

His face contorted as he struggled with his words.

"What?"

Falcon abruptly grabbed her wrist and began to drag her upstairs.

"Hey, Falcon!" Samus cried. What was up with him? He was never this irrational! "_Falcon_, will you just calm down and stop going off on one?!"

They were on the second flight of stairs already. Falcon's grip on her was so tight she was wincing from the pain. They passed her room and she saw Mewtwo standing outside it patiently (or impatiently, Samus couldn't really tell).

"Falcon, wait. Mewtwo, he's--I need to talk to him--_Falcon_!"

He ignored her and pulled her into a room at the very end of the corridor. She had no idea what had happened to Mewtwo - if he'd carry on waiting, or if he'd come after them.

Only when they were both inside did Falcon finally let go.

"What was that about?" demanded Samus. She was not going to hold back her anger, she was going to tell him plain and simple: she did _not_ appreciate being lugged around.

But the unfamiliar surroundings distracted her. She took a deep breath and looked around.

They were in Falcon's room.

She had him down as a messy person, but she had never seen a room so organised. Every note on his noticeboard was straight and pinned on carefully. His bed was creaseless; the desk spotless. The windowsill housed a healthy looking pot plant; an open ringbinder filed the most recent of match lists. There were three posters on the wall: two F-Zero themed giant calendars, the third an enlarged photo of Port Town. Each of his drawers were shut, and not a single item of clothing poked out from them. In fact, the only thing that suggested that someone actually used this room was the half-eaten pack of mints on his bedside table.

Falcon stood away from her. He took off his helmet and tossed it aside.

It then occurred to Samus that she had never seen the whole of Falcon's face. And she wasn't about to, for as soon as he had taken it off, he sank into a chair and dropped his head into his hands.

"Go on, tell me," he muttered. It was the first time Samus had heard distress get the better of him; he didn't even sound like himself anymore. "I already know...I just need to hear it to get me back to my senses..."

"T-tell you what?"

Why were her eyes watering? Why was she suddenly having so much difficulty in breathing? This didn't make any sense. She wasn't upset, Falcon was, yet she could feel incredible sadness as she saw him bent over in his chair.

"Put me out of my misery, just say it. Just _tell _me, Samus."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 6 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: That's right! Samus ditched Falcon to go out with Marth! While Samus is currently on cloud nine, things are getting hellish for Falcon. But he's jumped right into the fray this time! A confession perhaps? :P **

**So. Is Marth the good guy or the bad guy in this fic? I'm hoping his flaws and highly-imperfect attitude is coming through now! I think it gives him a bit of dimension, being rather selfish and that.**

**There were some hidden messages in here, mainly the contrast between Marth and Falcon: Falcon leaves while Marth arrives, and that's a reference to their position in Samus' heart and frame of mind. Also the colour blue is of significance here.**

**...I suppose everyone's busy playing Brawl at the moment (I'm stuck in the UK - great, huh?), but it would make me very happy if you dropped some comments to let me know how you found this chapter! Thanks, and see you next time :D**


	7. First Time

**A/N: Hi and welcome to chapter 7! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! We left off with Falcon suddenly going crazy and confronting Samus...**

**  
See if you can spot Falcon's various confessions in this :P And prepare yourself for another giant depressing Mewtwo overload...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 7: FIRST TIME**-o-o

And so she told him.

She could hardly speak; her voice adopted a strange sort of hoarse whisper.

"I love Marth."

His messy brown fringe flopped in front of him, as though burying his face in his hands wasn't enough to hide behind. Samus had never seen a man so broken.

"...Why?"

Because he's handsome. He cares. Because he's kind. Those eyes. Because of the way he smiles. Because I know he'll keep me safe.

Samus swallowed. "...Because he's perfect."

Finally, he looked up.

His eyes were a deep brown. Not a breathtaking, heart-stopping glacier of icy blue; just a plain shade of mud brown. His hair wasn't tidy or immaculate; it was uneven and dull in colour. Nose a tad too sharp and eyebrows too close together, this was what Falcon looked like under that helmet.

He looked nothing like Marth; heck, it was wrong to even compare. But her heart was racing like how it would when Marth passed her or glanced at her. This wasn't Marth, this was _Falcon..._she wasn't supposed to feel so breathless around him...

"He's perfect," Falcon repeated hollowly. "That's why you love him. Regardless of him already having a girlfriend and regardless of...how other people think, you love him because he's perfect."

He would curl his lip whenever he said 'perfect'. Samus didn't like the way he did it, nor did she like him suddenly adopting a spiteful tone in his voice.

"That's right," she answered. She plonked herself on Falcon's bed and exhaled deeply. "It's lame and I know it...but it's not like I can change at the flick of a switch. Are you...are you going to laugh at me now?"

He knew her biggest secret, after all. The fact that she was in love with someone who didn't feel the same. He could go round and shout it out for the whole of Smash Mansion to hear, but presently she didn't care what happened to her. How dare Falcon mock her and her reasons.

"Why would I laugh at you?" Falcon straightened. "...It's not a crime to love someone who doesn't love you back. I should know. A-anyway, I think you're kidding yourself."

Samus arched her eyebrows. What little tears had escaped from her had dried up, but more seemed to be threatening to fall. Feelings she had never felt before washed over her like a merciless tsunami. Embarrassment, confusion, the sudden desire to defend her idiocy. "What do you think I'm kidding myself on?"

"Everything," Falcon snapped. "You don't love him, Samus. You love the _idea_ of him."

"That's not true, I..." Samus faltered. She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

He was right: she did love the idea of him. The idea of being rescued by a Prince Charming who loved her for who she was.

No, he was wrong. She loved Marth for who he was; it was nothing to do with the dream of being with someone like him. Falcon had got it all wrong. Poking his nose in where it didn't belong and making her feel so vulnerable, so confused...

So lost.

Where did she stand?

"Stop it..." was all she could say. It was her turn to hide her face, crouching over her lap and catching a single tear in her arms. She couldn't let him see that. He wasn't allowed to know he had knocked her out of fantasy and into the nightmare that was reality. "Stop it, Falcon. Don't...you've said enough. Just stop interfering. How I feel is nothing to do with you."

Silence. Cold, painful silence.

Had she hurt him?

He broke the quiet of the room with a low murmur. "...I'm sorry, Samus."

Falcon got to his feet and strode across the room to kneel by her. He pulled her into his arms. Or did she fall into them? Samus wasn't sure.

All she knew was that she was warm, that _he_ was warm, that his arms were round her so tightly...and that she never wanted to break away.

"I'm so sorry," he said again. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I'm just concerned...every day you're pining after him when he has his eyes on someone else, and I know that it isn't the nicest of feelings. But I'll stop interfering, I promise. If I knew it'd hurt you this much, I'd never have done it. You're right, Samus. Your feelings and who you choose to love is nothing to do with me."

It felt so right, sat here like this. Head just below his neck, hands feeling his broad shoulders. His right hand on the nape of her neck; gentle in its touch, strong in its meaning.

He's my sparring partner. I love Marth. He's my friend. I love Marth.

"I...I need to think," she told him suddenly.

He let go of her and they broke apart. Sincerity and guilt were both evident in his eyes.

"I need to think," she repeated firmly and made for the door. Falcon called after her.

"What am I, Samus?"

She turned to face him. What a bizarre question to ask. Falcon elaborated, running a tongue over his lips nervously.

"If he's...you know, if he's what you call 'perfect'...then what am I?"

She took a moment to get her thoughts in order. What _was_ he? Who was Falcon to her? Just a sparring partner? Just a friend?

"...I don't know."

Samus left the room before he could say any more. He stood in the corridor and watched her go - she could feel his eyes on her, burning her open in an attempt to try and understand. She sought refuge in her room; she needed to hide, if only for a few minutes...before she let her tears win the battle...

He was outside her door. Mewtwo. Sat down now, the Pokemon was still waiting for her.

"I can't talk at the moment, Mewtwo," Samus said to him. She knew Falcon was still watching her and she couldn't turn around because of it. "I can't. Everything's gone wrong and I'm confused and right now...all I want to do is be by myself and think..."

"_Of course._" He didn't move. "_I will wait here until you have some time._"

Something about his voice forced Samus to stop and look at the Pokemon camped like a doormat outside her room. A very big doormat, Samus noted. He looked up at her, and she noticed it straightaway.

They were yellow. Two unhealthily yellow eyes.

"Mewtwo." Samus squatted down next to him. She was aware she probably didn't look her best with watery eyes and red cheeks, but she brought her face close to his anyway. "Mewtwo, why are your eyes yellow?"

"_...I will wait until you have some time for me_."

"I have some time, Mewtwo."

"_Then please. Let me talk to you_."

Samus did not like the sound nor the look of Mewtwo begging. It was like watching something majestic and powerful, born to be great, being brought down to suffer the worst humiliation.

"Why don't we go to the balcony? It's not far and some fresh air might do you some good..."

He was shaky on his feet; it was about as obvious as the colour change in his eyes. Samus pulled some of Mewtwo's weight onto her. Mewtwo was surprisingly heavy, and Samus' knees nearly buckled when he leaned on her. She was just beginning to wonder how she was going to get the door open, when Falcon suddenly came forwards and did it for her.

The cool rush of air from outside soothed Samus' aching eyes and burning cheeks. Falcon was avoiding her gaze, and it was then that Samus wished, more than ever, for things to go back to how they used to be. Back when they sparred and said very little to each other; back when she didn't care about anyone. Back when no one could hurt her _because_ they were her friend.

When Mewtwo got to the balcony, he settled on the hard slabs of paving resignedly. Falcon stood opposite Samus with a strained look, apparently unsure whether to go or stay. It seemed like ages since they had fought, despite it only being a few minutes. She wondered if Falcon was going to bring it up again.

However, as promised, Falcon did not bring up the subject of Marth. Instead, he bent down to (presumably) be of company to Mewtwo, but the Pokemon said flatly, "_Back, human_."

Falcon complied, choosing to lean against the stone wall. Samus was grateful he didn't decide to leave. Although she had been left humiliated and upset by him, she desperately sought for_ his_ company, and for him to stay with her.

It confused her, if she was to be honest with herself. In times like this, when Mewtwo had to talk and when she found out about her exclusions, it was Falcon she turned to. Not Marth, the one she was in love with; Falcon, the laidback sparring friend. She wanted to think things over and replay their argument in her head to make sense of it. Right now, however, Mewtwo's eyes had frightened her and his needs were far more important than her petty wants.

"Did something happen?" Samus said to the Pokemon. Like Falcon, she leaned against the half wall. Not too far from Mewtwo to count as impersonal; not too close to be intruding.

"..._This would be my first time_."

Talking in riddles was a speciality of Mewtwo's. Thankfully, he elaborated, but his eyes seemed to be fixed on the concrete in front of him, as though that was his audience.

"_I can actually say thank you to someone for what she has done for me_."

Samus would later wonder why she had never noticed how tired Mewtwo looked. While he was a new Smasher and had always looked this way, there was something at the back of her mind that kept telling her, "Hold it Samus, that's not right."

It wasn't right that Mewtwo blinked very slowly, keeping his eyes shut for more than a second before they reopened. And it wasn't right at all how he was always physically moving himself around. His voice had its usual flat, lifeless tone, but unless Samus was imagining it, he sounded strangely higher-pitched than normal. Almost as if he was nervous.

"_I mentioned you, Samus_. _When I applied for a place here, I mentioned you to Master Hand. __I told him you had played a part in Team Rocket's downfall and consequently, I owed you. I couldn't help it._"

Team Rocket. It sounded so familiar. Samus racked her brains in an attempt to remember. Falcon had crossed his arms and his head was lowered in thought. Samus could spot him mouthing 'Team Rocket' to himself. Mewtwo hadn't moved much - his tail would flick every now and then, but a lot of the time, he sat like a statue.

"I...I don't understand, Mewtwo," Samus told him. "...Perhaps if you start at the beginning?"

"Well you lost me ages ago," said Falcon. He didn't seem to notice he had done nothing but annoy Mewtwo, for the latter shot him a disgruntled look and clenched his hands. "Wasn't Team Rocket some company in Kanto, though?"

Samus then remembered everything.

"That's right," she confirmed. "Team Rocket was a giant Pokemon corporation. I didn't intend to bring down the whole company...but that was the result when I targeted--"

"--Giovanni Sakaki," Falcon finished her sentence, grinning. "The bounty on his head was huge, Samus. How the hell did you manage to track him down?"

"I had help from the Federation," she answered evasively. A part of her wanted to leap in joy since his tone towards her was back to normal. No more spite; no more hurt. "...I still don't see where Mewtwo comes into all of this...Team Rocket made its profits from selling stolen Pokemon, unless--"

She didn't say it aloud. There was no knowing how Mewtwo would react if she reminded him that he was a science experiment. One that was perhaps done under Team Rocket's will. No wonder why he was happy when the company eventually fell apart. But that was over two years ago, right after Smash Mansion's first tournament...

"_I only found out recently,_" said Mewtwo. "_I had heard rumours about it, but I wanted confirmation. A Federation Executive told me Samus Aran had led a team of hunters and brought down the corporation. He told me she was at Smash Mansion, so I applied. Even if it wasn't the best thing for my health, I put my name in and asked to be considered._"

Samus knew that Falcon was going to ask questions, so she motioned with a hand for him to keep quiet.

"_I got carried away, Samus. At first, Master Hand told me to go. He didn't - doesn't - like me much. But in the end, he agreed. I asked him to let me in, even with the requirement for ownership, so that I could meet you and eventually, say thank you_."

Here, Mewtwo suddenly laughed. It was an empty laugh that made Samus' blood run cold and she wished he hadn't done it.

"_My plans backfire as usual. My first time to thank someone and try out what little compassion I have, and instead, I have made you an enemy in Master Hand's eyes and your position as Smasher is jeopardised._"

"How did _you_ make the Master Hand think like that though?" interjected Falcon, breaking his silence.

"_...Don't you see? Samus is the reason why I am here. She played a part in my arrival. He thinks we conspire together. That we're a bad mix. If he hates me, he hates anyone who makes me happy._"

"That's rubbish," Falcon spat. "That's the reason why Master Hand is giving Samus so much grief? It makes no sense at all, Mewtwo. No offense."

But to Samus, it made perfect sense. As a Smash veteran, she knew what Master Hand was like. The thought of making others unhappy appealed to him; he wanted the Mansion to be a place for competition to rule. If Link and Roy were getting along too well, Master Hand would pitch them against each other or filter in some sort of nasty event that would turn the two against each other. He had already done exactly that to Ness and Popo, who now never talked to each other.

Bearing all that in mind, excluding her from Smash matches was quite tame. Master Hand was attempting to break her and break whatever happiness Mewtwo had left; it didn't surprise her at all, now that she thought about it.

"_It's all right, though, Samus. I will be leaving soon anyway, once Peach has had enough and wants me to go. My health will not hold out for much longer and when I leave, I am certain things will be back to normal for you._"

Mewtwo appeared to realise that at the mention of his health, both Samus and Falcon had exchanged concerned glances. He laughed that hollow, humourless laugh again.

"_Too much unhappiness can gradually seep into your bloodstream and become a part of you. It's nothing fatal, but it does enough to limit my abilities. Let your mind succumb to weakness and your body will shortly follow._"

Samus had noticed she had said very little.

Mewtwo was leaving. He was the one who had brought her into such a mess, but she didn't hate him for it! Surely he knew that? If Peach could just hold on a little longer before she gave up hope, Samus could find some happiness for Mewtwo. She'd pull the sadness away from him and bring back the violet in his eyes. She'd make it a top priority mission.

And Falcon...she needed him so much, she knew that now, yet she just couldn't understand _why_. Why did his ignorance of her hurt more than Marth's disinterest in her? Over these last few days - who knows, maybe even weeks - she had grown to be aware of him. Not just as a partner for battle, she was aware of him as a person. Somehow, he had managed to break through her armour and reach for the lonely girl inside.

And Marth, the love of her life, the one she couldn't take her eyes off...now she was questioning herself: had she ever loved him? Everything she had been feeling could've just been an obsession, an infatuation that came naturally to those who adored perfection because they could never achieve it.

Samus found herself in front of Mewtwo. She hadn't even realised that she had crossed the balcony. Recalling how Mewtwo had snapped at Falcon for getting too close, she was expecting the same reaction. But he allowed for her to give him at least a little bit of comfort that could perhaps ease his misery.

His shoulder was bony and sharp. Samus rested a hand on it and gently stroked it with a thumb.

"You're welcome," she said. "The whole Team Rocket event. You're more than welcome, Mewtwo."

Hugging Mewtwo was nothing like hugging Falcon. It was uncomfortable and awkward, but she persisted. He tensed up as soon as her arms were around him, and he didn't return the gesture. Samus had noticed his eyes had fallen shut, though, perhaps with a bit of assurance.

Falcon, unsure of where to look, had opted to admire the familiar surroundings of Smash Mansion instead.

She really had hit rock bottom this time. As if things weren't bad enough with her longing for Marth, everything she had ever known about Mewtwo and Falcon had just collapsed. It was as though the last remaining pillar that held up her world finally crumbled in Master Hand's iron grip, leaving her with a million pieces to pick up.

And she _was_ going to pick them up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 7 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: My word, this is turning out to be more of a SamusxMewtwo fic :S Just to make things clear though, Samus loves Mewtwo in a friendly way. But interpret it as you will (I'm starting to like this pairing however...)**

**To be honest, I hated writing this chapter, and I'm not happy with how it turned out. I really struggled to make Falcon and Samus' interaction friendlike with only the slightest hint of attraction. It was a lot harder than I thought. And unfortunately, Falcon doesn't confess in the end...he ended up upsetting Samus and being the decent guy he is, he dealt with that rather than confessing head on.**

**And Mewtwo! What a nightmare. He's got so much going on in his mind it's impossible to give him a short amount of talking time. Anyhoo, not one of the best chapters, but one of the most important nevertheless. I got really depressed writing the second half of this chapter; I was unhappy at work anyway so I think it just added to the overall angst. I'm currently writing a MewtwoxPeach fic which requires thinking in Mewtwo's frame of mind. Needless to say, that has the same effect on me as this chapter... (it's all Mewtwo's fault...)**

**Please review and comment if you have any thoughts you'd like to share. Otherwise, thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	8. Calm After the Storm

**A/N: Beware: major Falcon Flirting! I have returned with a surprisingly lighthearted chapter! Last chapter was a turning point for Samus, who is determined to fix up everything that's gone wrong in her life so far. (...She says lighthearted, but that doesn't apply to the end of this chapter...)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :) Enjoy.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 8: CALM AFTER THE STORM**-o-o

She was someone who got on with anybody, but Samus thought that Princess Peach was really quite the lonely girl. When Smash Mansion first opened she wasn't one of the competitors, but a member of the Board, shadowing her father before he gave her the position of Director and Smasher.

A lot of people protested, for both good and bad reasons. Mario was aghast at the amount of danger the princess would put herself in; Master Hand was not happy with Peach having a higher title than him. Technically, Peach exerted some control over the Mansion's mechanics, no matter how hard Master Hand tried to have a monopoly over it. Even with this privileged position, Samus was sure that Peach often wished she was ordinary, where people didn't resent her success or fawn over her status.

It had been four days since Samus had found out about Mewtwo's reasons for joining, his deteriorating health and the argument with Falcon. Nothing much had changed. Only that Falcon was a bit too cheery for her tastes and she thought he was just putting it on to hide his hurt.

Mewtwo was as aloof as ever, using his psychic abilities only for battles, which he usually lost. His abnormal eyes were now really obvious, and rumours began to go round the Mansion.

Did he have a terminal illness? Was yellow his normal eye colour?

Master Hand did nothing to stop them. Samus was not one to let Mewtwo carry on down the road to complete helplessness, so she decided to take action. And in order to do that, she needed the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

That afternoon, the two girls put their plan into motion. Peach had chosen one of her favourite places for them to relax and for once, forget about matches, exclusions and a certain scheming hand.

"I think you'll find it inspiring," Peach said.

Falcon - a modern day, hi tech loving racer - was instantly cynical of a day at an _art gallery_. However, he did agree to accompany Samus when she told him she didn't have the courage to ask Marth.

"So long as you don't mind me coming in his place." Falcon cleared his throat a little uncomfortably. "To be honest with you, though, he's been in a strop ever since Zelda left. He's like a sour lemon in clothes. I wouldn't want him as company for a whole day."

Samus was about to scold Falcon for saying such a thing, but he was right. Marth _was_ still sulky and grouchy, with a dark look permanently etched on his face. They passed him on the Mansion's front lawn; judging by his sweat-drenched clothes, he had just undergone severe training. Samus waved to him. He returned it minus the smile.

"Hello Samus, Peach-_hime_, Falcon, _Myuutsu_. Is nice day for going out." Marth waved his left arm to gesture to the 'nice day' (the sky was grey), but it was very limp and lifeless in its movement.

"It is," agreed Peach politely. "You look unhappy, Marth. Would you like to join us? We're going on an outing to an art gallery."

"Marth is not unhappy," he countered. He got out his dictionary and took a slip of paper from it. "Fox says Marth is...'misery guts'. That means what? Marth looked in dictionary, but not there. What does that mean?"

"Unhappy," Falcon supplied.

The walk to Mushroom Kingdom was only a few minutes, but it took a long time with Mewtwo's walking pace. Samus was happy to see, however, that Falcon was talking to Mewtwo. She had never really appreciated how nice a person Falcon was. He still kept his promise of refraining from interfering in her love for Marth; not only that, he stuck by her despite their fight and even made an effort to get along with Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo refused to come along to begin with," Peach said lowly to Samus as they walked behind the boys. "He changed his mind, however, when I said that you were coming too. Isn't that nice? I think he considers you to be his friend. Someone he can trust."

"He'll think the same of you soon," answered Samus, eyes on Mewtwo's hunched back. "...Are you erm...still on bad terms with him?"

"Bad terms?" repeated Peach. She looked confused for a second before realising that Samus was getting at that fateful lunch, where Mewtwo wouldn't accept a single kind gesture from her. "Oh no, he's a lot better now. He's not like that anymore. Well, he did hurl a bowl at me the other day but that was my fault. I made him angry."

Samus' eyebrows shot up. Mewtwo had _thrown_ something at her? She remembered Falcon had said at one point: if Peach didn't watch out, she was going to be killed by Mewtwo. It was a silly remark at the time, but now, it couldn't be any more ironic.

"He's not violent," Peach added quickly, almost nervously. "Please don't think that. It was my fault for trying to make him eat when he didn't want to. I didn't know that most foods don't agree with him..."

Samus scratched the side of her head and looked down at Peach (who was significantly shorter than she was). "...You won't release him, though, will you? It's life threatening with him about, but if you were to stop being his master--"

"--Mewtwo would leave, I know," finished Peach. "The thought of stopping my role as his master hasn't crossed my mind. Anyway, I am trying to prove a point to Master Hand."

"Point?"

Peach smiled, innocent in its nature but lined with the tiniest hint of mischief. "Yes. Master Hand believes that we are all fighting machines _waiting_ to be manipulated and fooled, but I think I can prove him otherwise. Show him that not everyone will succumb to his whims. I have to. I know what he has done to Mewtwo, you and the space animals. He survives off our misery after all."

It was then that whatever liking Samus had towards Peach morphed into something stronger. A deep respect for the princess. Samus had never really thought that Peach would be such an asset to her newfound mission of setting her life straight. But the princess was quick to catch on Master Hand's motives and nature, fair and just in everything she did and was determined to take care of Mewtwo.

She was the one people loved over Master Hand; she was the one so many relied on, Samus included. Smashers would be rocked and ruined by Master Hand as he tried to push them over the edge, but after the storm, the perfect calm always followed. It was a wave of peace that urged for everyone to stand up again.

Peach. She _was_ the calm after the storm.

So selfless in her actions.

Samus stopped walking, halting her thoughts also.

"Did you say space animals? What happened to them?"

The last time she had spoken properly to Fox was when he discussed projectile tactics with her two days ago. Other than that, it was just greetings. He didn't sound or act different; how had Master Hand got to him?

"I think it's best for you to talk to Fox in person. I don't know much about it myself." Peach tapped her chin in thought, looking down. Samus wanted to ask and learn more about what was going on; however, they had just reached the art gallery Peach wanted to take them to.

It was very nearly deserted, with only a small party of people at the entrance. Samus commented on the emptiness, and Falcon walked in step with her, arms folded behind his head.

"It's an art gallery, Samus. People don't go flocking to art galleries like they would to an F-Zero race."

His tone was borderline derisive. Samus wondered why she didn't just slap him for his uncooperative remark. Marth would definitely have appreciated the fine works of the human hand, not compare it to a silly race.

Peach's position as princess had earned them a quick entry, as well as two Toad guards.

"Is is necessary?" she had asked them. They told her yes, on her father's orders, she had to be escorted.

"I don't see why," Peach grumbled later. "Mushroom Kingdom is perhaps one of the safest places in this world. If I were to go somewhere like Mute City--"

"--you'd probably need more than Toads. No offense." Falcon shrugged a little. "If you ever do go there, give me a shout and I'll hook you up with some friends I know who'll take care of you."

"That's very kind," Peach said sincerely.

Samus kept silent. She personally thought that with Mewtwo at her side, Peach was protected well enough, and heaven forbid any idiot who messed with him. However, she refrained from saying this out loud in case Mewtwo took it the wrong way and was insulted that Samus had hinted at the Owner-Pokemon relationship.

But if Samus didn't know any better, Mewtwo was significantly more amiable towards Peach. Whenever she found a painting she really liked, she would gesture wildly with a hand for him to join her. And he would, walking in that slow pace but getting there nonetheless. Peach would point out certain parts of the painting, and Mewtwo would actually look.

"Cor, those Toad guards don't look very happy with their princess," Falcon remarked. He plonked himself down next to Samus on a backless sofa, putting his elbows on his knees. Samus glanced at the Toads in question, who stood near Peach with obvious looks of disapproval.

"Makes you wonder what her dad thinks of Mewtwo." Falcon rubbed his chin. "...He looks like he's having a good time though."

Samus smiled slightly and nudged him in the ribs. "You don't. You didn't have to come along if you hate art galleries that much."

"I don't _hate_ them, per se," he protested. His knee knocked against hers as he moved. "I don't like the silence of it all. Libraries also. It's too quiet and aloof. You have to talk in whispers--"

"--Which you're not doing--"

"--and people glare at you if you let out the tiniest cough. And they continue to glare at you even when you say sorry. Seriously, people change into these miserable, grouchy beings as soon as they set foot in a library or a gallery..."

"You're being miserable and grouchy," Samus pointed out. She grinned.

It seemed so natural to be sat here with him...so easy to _be_ natural. She could say silly things, do silly things and it would work out just fine. It was almost like a comfort zone, an invisible ring around Falcon that let her relax when she was inside it.

She got up, scoured the gallery for a nearby room they hadn't visited and called over to him. "You should see these ones, Falcon."

He followed after her unenthusiastically until they reached a room with no particular theme to it.

Falcon voiced this point, and Samus rolled her eyes."There is a theme, they're all done by children for a competition - Young Artist of the Year. Some of them can draw better than I can."

Falcon squinted at a painting that was particularly blue. "Is that--oh no, it is as well, _that's_ a painting of an F-Zero race?"

"Isn't it good?" Samus examined it while using a hand to pat his elbow, reminding him to keep his voice low.

"_Isn't it good_? Are you kidding? The brat's butchered it! He looks like he's painted it with the wrong end of the paintbrush..." Falcon sighed loudly, apparently insulted, but there was a ghost of a grin on his face.

"I like how they have all sorts of artworks here," Samus murmured, deciding to ignore Falcon's utter of, "If you call that art..."

She walked at a pace that enabled her to study each child's painting a little. She stopped at one whose name plaque underneath had unintentionally pulled at some heartstrings. The painting itself was a poor image of a tennis court with a doubles match going on. The tennis ball was like a watermelon in size, the net was wonky and one player had an unfair advantage with arms longer than his legs. Samus liked the picture though, despite its inaccuracies. Mainly because of who had drawn it.

They found Mewtwo and Peach in a circular room upstairs. It was an unusual place: giant canvases on the wall seemed to have nothing but doodles and scribbles on them. What was even more peculiar was that there was nothing but blue paint.

"Very clever," Falcon said fervently when he sat down on a blue sofa, admiring the paintings. Samus took the spot next to him, moving up a little to give room to a frail old woman. Her arm pressed against Falcon's, and she was surprisingly close. Close, but very comfortable indeed.

"Oh, so you're actually admiring the art now?"

"Nah. Her." Falcon jerked his head in Peach's direction. "I've always thought Peach was a bit naive, but now I know - she's a smart one. See this room? I just read the info plaque on the wall. These paintings were done by a Pokemon. A Smeargle, to be precise. Painted all those weird paintings using his tail."

Samus looked up, and where she had previously thought the canvases were odd and unusual, she now felt the feeling of admiration and respect, not only for the Smeargle, but Princess Peach, who stood in front of one of the canvases, tilting her head to the side.

"It looks like a teddy in a hat to me," she said in an undertone.

"_I don't see it_."

Mewtwo, tail swinging from left to right and nearly swatting someone in the stomach with it, stood next to Peach with his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Very clever," Falcon said again, and this time, Samus had to agree.

Art by a Pokemon. The canvases hung from human walls in a human building, but it was the work of a Pokemon nonetheless. This was a place where humans and Pokemon were considered _equal _to each other. And it was perhaps a testimony to Peach's view on her and Mewtwo.

Samus had never seen Mewtwo so absorbed and interested. His eyes were still glaring yellow, but the way he would tilt his head, paying attention to Peach - _that_ was more obvious than the unhealthy gaze that now ruled his face.

"Sammie," Falcon suddenly said. Samus started.

"What?"

"Sammie. That's what you were looking at, wasn't it? Back where the kids' art was. There was a plaque there saying the painting was done by a girl called Sammie." He softened his tone as he continued. "...Did people call you that...or something? Back home?"

Yes, they did. Samus studied her knees, scrutinising them the same way she scrutinised the paintings. But she wasn't Sammie anymore. The people she was Sammie to - they were long gone.

"Anyone ever called you Sam?"

"...Some people."

Long gone too.

"Don't laugh," Samus muttered to him. "I know Sammie doesn't suit me at all, but I used to love that name."

Falcon looked sympathetic, and Samus had the feeling he knew why she loved the name. It had been so many years since she had been Sammie; running around, pretending to be Chozo...all of it seemed so long ago.

An arm snaked round her shoulders and Falcon hugged her briefly before clearing his throat.

"...My real name's Douglas Jay," he said abruptly, speaking the quietest since going into the gallery.

"_Douglas Jay_?" Samus repeated, considerably louder than him.

"Ssh!"

He clapped a hand over her mouth in horror and her head knocked against his shoulder. His mortified look and the ridiculousness of his name put Samus' wistful thoughts of the past aside, and she tried to laugh openly - not quite feasible with a hand stopping her. Finally, he let go. Several gallery goers shot them disapproving looks.

"That's a horrible name," Samus murmured up to him, grinning. "Douglas Jay, seriously. Couldn't you revamp it to just Jay or something?"

"I think Douglas suits me," replied Falcon, somewhat moodily. "I can't believe you. You tell me not to laugh at your name of Sammie, and you go into hysterics when I tell you my name."

"I didn't ask you to tell me," she answered plainly. She saw him smile, though, and she just wanted to sit here with him, _Douglas Jay_ Falcon, and laugh the afternoon away.

She and Falcon looked around the gallery a little bit more before Peach decided they should start going back. Before leaving, however, Samus went to the children's section and put in her vote for Sammie's painting ("Just don't vote for that F-Zero one," grumbled Falcon).

They left the gallery with a good feeling. Mewtwo still walked rather than floated, but he seemed more lively in his paces. Peach talked the whole way back, discussing with them the pieces of art she liked best and if they had any favourites. Samus opted to keep the Sammie painting a secret, but Mewtwo, on the way into the Mansion, walked just behind her and said, "_I hope you had a nice day out, Sammie_."

And although it creeped her out, Samus couldn't help but feel some relief because Mewtwo was making use of his psychic skills outside of battle, as weak as they were. She was about to follow Peach and thank her for the great day out (because Samus knew that everyone had enjoyed themselves, even the art-hating Falcon), but a shout caught her attention.

"Hey!"

Samus looked round and after a silly moment of spinning around on the spot, she saw Fox leaning out of his window, waving. It was a good thing his window opened onto a lower roof, or else Samus would be panicking at how Fox looked ready to fall out and hit the ground.

"Heard you were viewing some contemporary art!" he called down. "You should've invited Falco, he loves tender things like art. He draws in his spare time, you know."

Samus was pretty sure she heard a stream of curses coming from the open window next to Fox's.

Space animals.

"Er...Fox? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm right here, aren't I?"

Samus resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at this. Fox was never one for discretion; leaning out of windows and hanging on by his fingertips was probably very normal to him. "I meant a private sort of talk...?"

"Ah, I guess you're thinking about Master Hand's sudden hate for space animals?" Fox leaned on the windowsill and smiled. Despite the distance, Samus could see that grin as clear as anything.

"Was it my fault?" she said to him. "You were kind enough to give me a chance...I didn't mean to - was it because of that?"

"Don't think so. It was probably because we called him an arrogant bastard with an ego the size of the Lylat System when he was in earshot. Don't start thinking you were involved in any way." Fox craned his neck to peer next to him. "Oy, Falco! Come here a minute! Tell her you don't mind being dropped from top tier."

Samus' blood ran cold. "You've been dropped from top tier?"

"Yeah," answered Fox, sounding oddly at ease with that fact. "Was going to happen sooner or later. Right, Falco? _Falco_!"

Falco's window slammed shut.

Samus had the feeling that Fox was telling a lot of lies.

For one thing, Falco had acted like he _did_ mind being dropped from top tier. And being picked on by Master Hand was most likely Samus' doing as well, no matter how well Fox tried to cover it up.

Just when she was doing so brilliantly, sticking up for Mewtwo and prying him from Master Hand's clutches, he had now gone after her other friend who, in all honesty, was simply being punished for having a heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 8 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: SamusxFox! My word, I really need to stop it. They're just friends, though, seriously.**** Anyways, there was some serious FalSam banter and flirting here - but still no confession :P**

**Giant cookies to Crazy Foxie by the way, who suggested using Smeargle as a Pokemon artist. I was stumped with involving Pokemon in the gallery because I couldn't think of a good one, so thanks again, Foxie! Also, check out her story Purer than White if you get the time - it's a fic so well written I've had to put it on my favourites! Le gasp!**

**Another note, I've registered as a beta reader if anyone wants some checking over done :)**

**And that's about it, people! Thanks for reading, and please share your thoughts and/or comments to this fic! See ya!**


	9. The Fly and the Spider

**A/N: Hi again, Byoshi here with another update which had some effort actually put into it.**

**Apologies for last time's craptastic chapter. It was shoddy (and believe you me, I know it) and the doc manager messed with the formatting to make it as ugly as possible. Again, sorry if it disappointed :(**

**Last chapter someone commented that not much happened plot wise. Hopefully this will be more interesting. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, despite its quality.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 9: THE FLY AND THE SPIDER**-o-o

She had been walked all over and it was enough. First her, then Mewtwo, now Fox and Falco.

Samus Aran wasn't having it anymore. The next day, she got ready to fight.

If she had sleeves, she would have been rolling them up her arms in a typical pissed-off gesture. But her annoyance conveyed itself well enough with the noisy clanging of her power suit as she marched up to the third floor. She didn't even bother knocking on the door this time. She kicked it open and strode in, yanking off her helmet and throwing it on the floor.

Never had she felt so angry and cheated. She was doing all she could to set things right, but it was proving impossible against someone who had power and exerted it beyond what was right.

"Sir! I've got a complaint to make. Now."

Her tone was demanding and fierce. While she usually kept her temper under wraps, Master Hand had taken it a step too far.

The office had various doors that led off to separate rooms, and Master Hand could very well be hidden behind one of them. Samus, stood in the giant, red-themed office with her hands on her hips, came face to face with someone else instead.

"Don't you have paperwork to be filing?" she spat at Game and Watch. He beeped morosely and ducked his head a little, holding up the black silhouette of a hangman's noose. He waved the rope like a pendulum, beeping slowly. Samus treated him to a scornful look, but the centre door suddenly burst open.

"Time for the appointment I suppose!" a voice yelled jubilantly. Samus jumped."That's definitely very good news to me and the cheetah. We were about to lose sight of our paperweight because of its sudden change of heart. This appointment will keep us otherwise occupied! After all, a paperweight only has a few uses before it's not heavy enough to work anymore."

Crazy Hand wafted in front of Samus, lazily flicking Game and Watch out of the room ("Beep beep beep..."). Brother to Master Hand himself, Crazy Hand lived up to his name. He made it his mission in life to drive Smashers insane while Master Hand sought to drown them in despair. They were not the nicest pair of hands, but at least Crazy Hand was seemingly innocent in his antics.

Samus recalled Link telling Falcon once that Crazy Hand actually did make sense, if one listened carefully and had patience. But as the hand rambled on about the cheetah and the paperweight, Samus realised she didn't have the time or the required patience to make sense of him.

"Crazy, where's Master Hand? I need to talk with him right now."

"Yes I know - you had an appointment booked, remember?" Crazy Hand twitched a little and curled his fingers into a ball before using his thumb to point to the door furthest to the right. "That's the interview room. Good luck, and remember to keep your cool! Just be yourself, and I'm sure you'll earn a position as Smasher!"

"I'm already a Smasher," Samus said disbelievingly. "Don't you know me?"

She picked up her helmet off the floor and tucked it under an arm. Without bothering to listen to Crazy Hand's reply ("The cheetah's cage is as sharp as ever!"), she opened the door to where Master Hand was.

Words failed her.

"Take a seat," he instructed her. She did so, slumping into a chair that was ready for her.

Master Hand had been _waiting_ for her to storm into his office and complain. This room was the very room Samus had sat in when she applied as Smasher. It hadn't changed over the years. It still had just one seat and one table, with a large space behind for Master Hand to float in. Cables and plugs were strewn across the floor, leading through a corridor to the control room. In there was the heart of Smash Mansion: stats and records of each Smasher, map management and most importantly, the security barriers that made the matches non-damaging and safe to battle in.

To think that Master Hand could switch that off with a flick of his finger. That was how much power he had here. They were people fooled into fighting for the amusement of Master Hand. They really were waiting to be manipulated. Peach - like Samus herself - was fighting a losing battle here.

On the table, two sheets of paper caught Samus' eye. One was a dismissal form, the other a top tier entry form.

"Very prepared, aren't I?" Master Hand said lightly. "Of course, I had a few minutes' advance warning with you making such a ruckus prior to coming in, but I won't tell you I'm surprised. I was wondering when you'd come forward."

"I don't mind you excluding me," Samus began. "But lately you've been targeting my friends. You're making Mewtwo's life a misery and now Fox and Falco have been dropped from top tier."

"So...remind me." Master Hand sunk back a little. "Which ones are your friends?"

Samus stared at him.

"I always thought Captain Falcon was your buddy," Master Hand continued easily. "He's doing extremely well in his matches. I can show you his records if you like. You needn't worry about the other Smashers and their incompetence. Surely you're here for something else?"

He was messing around with her. Drawing her away from her intentions, pulling her into a sticky web of manipulation and confusion, a web she knew she was falling into, one where she was the fly and Master Hand was the spider. He was already crawling towards her, ready to play with her mind and watch her squirm. And now that she was in it, she couldn't get out.

He gestured to the two sheets of paper. "I couldn't quite eliminate your reasons down to one. But I assume you're here to apply for top tier--"

"You assumed wrong, I--"

"--or otherwise launch into a series of unwarranted allegations that will inevitably lead to your dismissal."

Samus faltered mid-sentence.

"So which is it, Samus?" Master Hand asked. "By all means, point the finger and accuse me of not doing my job properly. If that's what it takes to put you back in line."

The thread of silk was round her now, slowly winding round her body and pinning her arms to her sides. How mad was she? To burst in on Master Hand like this, fuelled only by anger, playing right into his hands? She was so _stupid_; she was crazier than Crazy Hand. And Master Hand had simply counted on her foolishness to bring her here in front of him on a silver platter.

"Sir," she started. She noticed that her knees were trembling under the table. "...I don't care what happens to me. Just put Fox and Falco back in top tier. They haven't done anything wrong. And give...give Mewtwo a chance. He knows you hate him but if you would give him a bit of hope..."

"Let me explain. No, don't protest. Sit there and listen."

Samus closed her mouth and obeyed him.

"Mewtwo is a monster. No two ways about it. His past and baseless way of thinking is unfortunate, and I sympathise with that. However, consider this, Samus. Did _I_ bring these upon him? Did_ I_ make him the monstrous creature he is today? Did _I _tell him that humans only seek his power? No, I didn't. Think, Samus. Mewtwo's downward spiral to destruction is brought on all by _himself_."

He was manipulating her. She knew it. She knew it, dammit!

But he was so convincing and so _right_. His explanation made sense and he only won her over when he called her by her name. He was being personal with it, influential with his choice of words...

"Fox and Falco's case is regrettable." Master Hand twitched a little. "It is nothing to do with you, Samus, or how Mr McCloud deliberately dropped out of a match to let you in. The space animals' sponsors were getting a bit too big for their shoes. Both of their Smashers in top tier and winning one-on-ones, team battles and four-way matches? Admirable for Fox and Falco, but an opportunity for their sponsors to gloat. That's how the Lylat System works, Samus. You need lots of people and lots of ego to have a system focused solely on war. Anyhow, Fox and Falco's drop to middle tier serves as a reminder of who's in charge here."

That was the reason why Fox and Falco had been dropped? Because their sponsors were getting too cocky? That was a big fat lie.

Then again, what did Samus know about the Lylat System? She had never been there; she had never seen their sponsors. And the dual success of the space animals could quite easily call for some arrogance and boasting.

He was manipulating her with this lengthy explanation. It was so obvious, but a part of her wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe that she wasn't to blame for any of this.

"Do you understand now, Samus?" Master Hand questioned. "Things are more complicated than they seem. Why don't you leave all of the Mansion's problems for me to sort out and go back to your job of being a Smasher?"

He motioned to the sheets of paper. "You and another Smasher are being offered a position in top tier to replace Fox and Falco. These last few days you've outdone yourself. Friday's lifesaving grapple beam grab roused perhaps the biggest crowd gasp in a long while."

Samus looked at the form. It already had her name scrawled on there. Master Hand had stamped his approval at the top; all it needed now was her signature.

She couldn't do it. It wasn't right to take Fox's position when she had knocked him out of top tier in the first place.

'_But hang on_,' said a voice in her head, '_you're not to blame, remember? It's the sponsors_.'

"I don't belong in top tier, Sir," she told him. Master Hand laughed blithely.

"Where do you belong then, Samus? If you're hesitant about progressing then you certainly don't belong here. You might as well sign the other form."

Samus looked at the dismissal form. That had her name and Master Hand's stamp as well.

"Can I not just stay here and be middle tier? I can't sign either of them. I know you're just trying to trick me into making things worse with Fox, I won't let that happen--"

"Pity," Master Hand said, and he sounded like he meant it. "A few weeks ago when we did rearrange the tiers I know I saw your shoulders drop. When I told everyone Falco, a new Smasher, had earned the last spot instead of a veteran like you, your shoulders dropped in disappointment. You want top tier. Who doesn't? You'll be training with the best, duelling with Peach, working with Marth on your team."

The spider had sunk his teeth into her. All this time, he had wrapped her up in fine silk, and she had been sitting there, waiting for him to go in for the kill. Win her over. Do whatever he liked. String her along like a puppet and make her dance.

She left Master Hand's office with a hollow feeling in her stomach. Things had only become worse when she tried to complain to Master Hand and stick up for her friends. Now she had landed herself in top tier, and no matter how hard she fought, she couldn't fight off the small rush of pleasure at the thought of battling with Marth.

"Brave thing to do."

Samus looked up from her feet and saw Falco stood atop the stairs, arms crossed and one foot leaning on the wall. He wasn't smiling.

"Confronting Master Hand like that, I mean." He jerked his head at the closed oak door. "I assume that's what you stormed into his office for."

"It didn't work," Samus muttered. "I'm so sorry, Falco. I made it worse...he convinced me to join top tier...he manipulated me--"

"You _let_ him manipulate you," Falco corrected. Samus flinched, but the pilot continued. "Good stuff. You should keep it that way. We're here to be used, Samus. Nothing you can do about it."

It was funny how he was so similar to Fox, harsh with his talking, strong with his opinions, yet his views were the polar opposite.

"Fox is a nice guy. You know that as well as I do. He makes up loads of rubbish and says you're not to blame and everything will work out okay, to keep your head high and stand up for yourself." Falco pushed himself off the wall and uncrossed his arms. "But you're better off just accepting everything here and let Master Hand run this whole Mansion how he likes. You won't end up hurt that way."

Someone started crying on the stairs. It echoed up the three floors.

"Young Link," Falco said dismissively. His eyes looked away from Samus for a fraction of a second when he glanced behind him. "I know I ought to be in top tier, but that's not for me to decide. I just wake up, train and fight. That's what we all do. We're all being used at the end of the day, but the majority of us are all right with it. Heck, some of us don't even _know_ we're being used. But we have matches and friends and we're happy. Maybe it's best to leave it like that rather than rallying an army together and chasing freedom. We don't get it here."

"Falco," Samus began slowly, "surely you don't really think that?"

"So you're in top tier now?" Falco changed the subject abruptly, talking to her forehead. Samus could hear a trace of venom in his voice. "Good luck with that. The jump from middle to top is insane. You're going to need all the training you can get."

He gave her a curt nod of the head and began to go down the staircase. Samus followed after a few seconds. She had never been fond of Falco, and this encounter just deepened those feelings of dislike. She couldn't understand how someone as hearty and bold as Fox could have the obstinate, sulky Falco as his best friend.

Young Link sat on a stair three up from the ground floor, snivelling into his arms.

"Come on kid, cheer up." Link sat a step below, one leg outstretched and the other tucked under his chin. Samus saw him turn out his pockets, looking for a tissue, and she was about to do the same, but then she remembered she was in her power suit, and she never carried tissues with her anyway.

"What happened?" she asked Link.

"Just some argument between him and Ness. Popo's in tears as well but I think Peach is with him."

Usually, Samus would've walked past what was blatantly not her business, but Falco's advice seemed to be having an adverse effect on her. Just letting things happen was exactly what she didn't want to do. Did Falco really think everyone should just mind their own business and let Master Hand pick and choose?

She sat down next to Young Link and thought about giving him an encouraging smile. However, there was little to smile about, and the action never graced her face.

"It wasn't _just some argument_," Young Link told his brother. "You wouldn't understand. We're all friends but Ness and Popo hate each other. So when Ness isn't around, Popo says nasty things about him, a-and when Popo isn't around, Ness says nasty things about him...so I tried to tell them--"

"It's not easy being stuck in the middle," Link consoled, "but sometimes you just have to stay out and let them figure it out for themselves. Look, why don't I go and talk to Ness for you? I'll try and tell him to be nice to you and Popo. But before I do, I want you to stop crying. Sound good, kiddo?"

When Young Link straightened up, his watery eyes and runny nose were obvious. He muttered an "Okay..." and Link got to his feet, disappearing into the hall. Young Link sniffed.

"He called me stupid, because I was interfering with things I shouldn't b-be interfering in. He said half the time...I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, that makes two of us. Am I stupid or am I stupid," Samus grumbled to herself. She fingered the edge of her helmet and gave Young Link a feeble smile. It was more of a grimace. "Your brother really looks out for you doesn't he? You're very lucky."

Samus didn't know much about Link, but from what she had heard from Falcon, the Hylian was a reserved person who aimed to stay out of the spotlight. One could call him shy, but he had impressive charm and charisma, which usually only ever showed when he played with the younger Smashers.

"Can I try that?" Young Link suddenly asked.

"What?"

Young Link was pointing to her helmet. Samus handed it to him, and resisted the urge to laugh as he put it on. It was far too large for his head, and it wobbled precariously when he stood up.

"Everything comes out green!" he exclaimed.

"Here, I'll switch on the scan visor if you like."

"I'm scanning!" shouted Young Link. He ran into the hall, out of sight, leaving Samus alone on the stairs. She could hear Falcon laughing and saying something about his helmet. Samus half-wished she could send away her troubles as easily as Young Link. She wished she could just slap on a helmet, be thrilled by it and forget that problems ever existed. But no such thing existed. Thoughts of the space animals, Master Hand and her stupid self wouldn't leave her; thoughts of Marth wouldn't--

Marth.

He was right there.

How long had he been standing near the doorway? Stood there with one shoulder against the wall and his arms folded neatly?

He was smiling at her, and its warmth extended right into his eyes. There was not a trace of unhappiness. Slowly, he uncrossed his arms and took out his dictionary.

"Borrow," he read after a few seconds. He looked up. "So Young Link is finished with your helmet, could Marth borrow?"

Samus broke into a smile. Miserable thoughts gone. It was the widest she had smiled all day.

"Course you can," she replied. He grinned at her."Erm...have you been up to much today? Any...any plans?"

"Pardon?"

The way those eyes would widen a little when he was perplexed. How his confusion would seep into that smile of his and crease the space between his eyebrows. No one captivated her the way Marth captivated her. No one.

How had she ever doubted she loved him?

"Lunch?" Samus put her question in the simplest of terms.

"Oh, lunch?" Marth repeated. "Marth's lunch has gone. Finished."

Samus couldn't really find anything to say in response to that. Pleasant thoughts of eating with Marth were thrown aside unceremoniously. But just when she thought her conversation with Marth was over, he approached her and sit down on the same step, elbows on his knees. Samus quickly flicked off her power suit to give him more room ("Hey! The scan's gone!" cried Young Link in the hall).

He smelled of a mixture of pine and cedar, only faintly, but enough to make Samus want to bottle up some and keep it.

"Marth saw you yesterday, do you remember?" He gave her a quick glance. "You were so happy and smiling, and Marth was misery guts. Do you remember?"

"I do remember."

"Sorry for that. Now Marth realised, was stupid thing to do. Makes no difference." He looked up a few words in his dictionary, tongue between his teeth. Samus watched his slender fingers work themselves into knots as he fidgeted. "So many days Marth was lonely, but Samus was nice company."

"You don't want my company, you never know what I could do," Samus told him. It was the closest she had ever been to him, sat on the step like this, away from everyone else in the hall.

"So nice to me," Marth muttered. "Zelda never writes in case her father watches and every day Marth must train alone. But just one time, Samus, you sat with me for lunch. You also waved, smiled, said hello."

"It's nothing big. Really, I don't think you should be sitting so close to me."

"Today, you look so upset." His eyes were fixed on the floor. He seemed blissfully unaware of the effect he was having on her. He was here for a _friendly_ chat?! Did he really think Samus would settle for that? Not when he was so near...

"If Marth can make you happy," he muttered, "same way Samus makes me happy these last few days."

Their arms were not even touching; Marth wasn't moving. _She_ was the one moving, shifting herself so that her hand touched his forearm.

"Let me see your eyes."

"...Pardon?" he asked. He straightened up a little, staring blankly ahead.

She thought she whispered his name. She must've. What else would have made him look directly at her, wheeling himself round abruptly?

His shocked eyes were only visible for a second before there was nothing but blackness as she shut her eyes and leaned into him. Her lips found his nose first, then she moved down to his lips and pressed against them with hers. They were soft and slightly dry; they were just like she imagined them to be.

The dictionary cluttered to the floor by his foot.

He captured her lower lip, giving it the tiniest kiss before moving to the side of her mouth. It must have been a kiss out of curiosity, for he didn't respond after that.

She didn't expect him to. She had to break away, but there seemed to be a new, separate mind inside of her, one that was intent on thinking of nothing but Marth, ignoring the fact that she was kissing another's love, in a risky place. She kissed him a tad harder and her hands interlocked with his. She couldn't recall if it was his hands that had found hers or the other way round.

She was kissing Marth.

_Marth_.

Her hands became empty, and now, Marth held her by the shoulders, gently easing her away. There was little emotion in his eyes, not even bottled anger or outright disgust. He just looked at her.

"...Zelda," he explained simply. Eyebrows furrowed, nose slightly twisted. It was the first time in a long time that Samus found herself unable to read his face.

"...I'm so sorry," she managed.

It was all she could say.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 9 -**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Dun dun dun! How will Zelda and Falcon react I wonder! Not to mention Marth and Samus themselves! Who likes Master Hand now?! Does Falco really feel happy with middle tier? And who's the remaining top tier Smasher to replace him?**

**Right, some chapter notes, enough of the questions. First off, Link was right about Crazy Hand - he _does_ make sense. Kudos to anyone who can work out who the cheetah and the paperweight are. There are clues in this chapter if you read carefully - look for words to do with a cheetah and a paperweight :)**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't crappy like last time. I worked hard on this one and edited any doc manager problems before posting it up. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Since this is the more climatic of chapters, your thoughts are welcome.**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	10. Everyone Wants to Win

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to Perfect!! Last chapter went well I think, I'm relatively pleased with that one and I feel the same about this instalment. We left off with Samus kissing Marth just after she got played around with by Master Hand.**

**And kudos to Crazy Foxie, Tram Angel and Mimi B. Real who answered correctly to the cheetah riddle, who is indeed Master Hand. If you go back and read over Crazy's words and substitute cheetah with Master Hand and it might make sense. Anyway, the big clue to this was that previously, Samus felt 'angry and cheated'. And it was Master Hand who cheated her, so he's the cheetah. As for the paperweight, that will be answered in this chapter :)**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter! It really made my day, hearing your thoughts on the fic! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 10: EVERYONE WANTS TO WIN**-o-o

For five days, Samus had gone about with an extremely heavy heart. She would replay that incident on the stairs of the Mansion, cringe into her pillow and try to forget it. But the thought of kissing Marth never really left her. She was distracted, disappointed and furious with herself. And on top of that, she was guilty.

She didn't see it with her own eyes, but apparently, as soon as Zelda had returned to Smash Mansion, Marth tore out of the building down the front lawn. He crashed into her and held her. Refused to let go until the misery he had accumulated over the days ceased to exist. Zelda had to pry him off her so that she could look at him.

Samus didn't feel any jealousy. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was glad to hear that the couple were still together, as they should be. It also meant that Marth felt nothing from their kiss. Well, that pretty much sealed Samus' fate. Even a kiss wasn't enough to make him notice her.

It didn't upset her; just left her hollow. He didn't love her. Of course he didn't.

More worryingly, Samus had come to a terrifying conclusion. One she couldn't even voice to herself.

Guilt got the better of her and she needed to confess, but strangely, the thought of Falcon finding out about it all scared her more than the consequences of the kiss. So she approached someone else instead. Someone who was usually on his own, armed with the sharpest mind she had ever come across.

As expected, the Pokemon was sat by himself in the living room as its only occupant, but he didn't look unhappy at all. He had opted to sit on the floor, legs awkwardly tucked into him and arms folded. His back was straight, though, and inches in front of him was a coffee table with a bowl of chopped fruit.

Samus had never seen Mewtwo eat before. She had only ever witnessed him sending his food flying, refusing to have a single bite. Yet here he was, psychically maintaining a hold on a slice of apple in the air as he poked out his tongue. He licked it tentatively, as though expecting it to taste horrible. Apparently, the apple passed the test, for Mewtwo then opened his mouth and ate it. It looked like he was being spoonfed by an invisible hand.

The act of eating had made him look near human. He could almost be mistaken as one.

"You're using psychic," she stated. "You're feeling better, right? The illness is going...?"

Mewtwo brought forward a neatly cut melon.

"_Do you really think I can pick up a fork with these hands?_"

His eyes were still yellow, although they seemed to have a healthy shine to them now. It was nice to see him lively, even if it was only marginally so.

Samus longed to confess, but the words were stuck in her throat. Mewtwo was already a step in front.

"_So_," he said matter-of-factly, swallowing the melon and picking a strawberry next. "_You're here to talk to me about something on your mind, as I doubt you have come to see me purely because you want to_."

Samus wriggled uncomfortably. He was right. She shouldn't use Mewtwo like that. "...I'm digging my own grave here."

"_Agreed_."

She looked up from her knees. "What do you mean, 'agreed'?"

Mewtwo gave her a scathing look and tossed the strawberry back in the bowl. "_I saw it. And I wasn't the only one either_."

Samus nearly fainted there and then. She couldn't believe it. Gone five days and people were _aware_ she had kissed another's boyfriend?! The Mansion ought to be on fire with rumours about her.

"Tell me...who else saw?" she muttered. She was so embarrassed, meeting Mewtwo's gaze was out of the question. Mewtwo made an odd grunt somewhere in his throat as he tried the grapefruit. That followed the strawberry back into the bowl.

"_One other. I saw you purely out of coincidence. He, however, followed you after your meeting with Master Hand like a shadow. Quite fitting, since he's about as flat as one_."

"...Bloody hell, you have got to be joking." Her voice was going. She was so shocked, her body was beginning to lose feeling. "Of all people to be seen by, it's Master Hand's spy? C-couldn't you have told me earlier?"

"_He won't tell._" His fruit bowl was close to empty, with only grapefruits and strawberries left. "_If you must know, I had a word with him. I told him to pretend he never saw anything._"

"And he listened, just like that?" Samus questioned. She was sceptical, but Mewtwo's voice was ever smooth, ever reassuring with its frankness.

Mewtwo licked his lips before continuing. "_He listened, Samus. Game and Watch might be a rotten snitch but he's smart enough to know not to disappoint me._"

A bit of curiosity mingled with Samus' mixed feelings. She repeated his words to herself and arched an eyebrow. "...Did you threaten him or something?"

"_As nicely as possible,_" he answered evasively. "_I owe you a lot, Samus. Never forget that. I may be ill and constantly...tired, but the least I can do is keep tabs on a potential threat and give him psychic blasts if need be. I am paying you back. An attempt at kindness, if you will._"

Samus watched, rather touched, as the Pokemon surreptitiously glanced around the room, visibly awkward.

"_Though from Game and Watch's perspective, I'm probably not very kind at all,_" he added.

She was desperate to give him a pat on the shoulder or a little hug. But she knew that Mewtwo didn't really appreciate physical gestures, so she chose to offer a weak smile instead.

"Seriously, I'm glad you're helping me out here. Knowing you've got my back is really assuring, especially since..." She had to pause. Take a few steadying breaths to prepare herself. Replay that memory. "...I'm done for. I really am. I've betrayed Zelda, confused Marth and...and Falcon...if he finds out what a cow I am, he'll never train with me or talk to me again. But I don't think I can lie to him...keep such a thing from him...And Master Hand...he's going to spin this his way and make my life even more of a misery. I should've signed the dismissal form. That's where I'm headed, right?"

"_If that's the way you want to go_. _I think you can make amends however if you--_"

"Mewtwo, I _kissed_ Marth. A friggin' smacker right on someone else's boyfriend. I don't know if Pokemon kiss each other but it's a pretty big deal, you know. I can't just magically make amends with whoever's affected!" Frustration with herself was bubbling in her now. While she had been relatively collected, taking in the news about Game and Watch, the reality of the mess she was in hit her when she spoke out loud.

Mewtwo didn't interrupt, balanced with his talking and listening as usual. He did look quite miffed though with Samus' dig at Pokemon (something she now regretted).

"I had no idea what I was doing. I was out of my mind. I've _been _out of my mind these last few weeks, dammit!" She gripped her head with such force that she pulled out several strands of her hair. "...I even had the stupidity to have a go at Master Hand! Now I've got top tier matches tomorrow and Falco's looking especially forward to watching me fail--"

"_Enough_."

He broke into her rant sharply. Mewtwo lost his composure and adopted a steely gaze instead.

"_Listen to yourself, Samus. I'm starting to feel embarrassed for you. You encouraged me when I refused to grow a backbone, but you're about as bad as me. You told me to fight back, to hang onto the few happy thoughts I have and never let them go._" His eyes rolled towards the ceiling in disapproval. "_You ought to be telling yourself that. You have the chance to set things right, or at the very least, try. So, unless you are intent on keeping Zelda in the dark and giving Master Hand and Falco the last laugh, I don't think you should be sitting here with me._"

A minute of silence passed. Mewtwo appeared to be happy with her lack of response. He probably knew she was going to reply eventually.

"...What do you think I should do?"

"_Confess. Tell Zelda of what you did. Tell Falcon as well if you feel it will help. Ignore Falco. He knows you had no choice really but to enter top tier. Chances are, Fox will happily back you. Train well for tomorrow. As for Master Hand, let Peach deal with him._"

"You trust her?"

"_These days? Quite readily._"

"Really?"

"_You sound surprised. I thought that's what you wanted me to do._"

Samus forced her head up with tremendous effort; Mewtwo was avoiding looking at her though. There was something odd about the way his eyes would look from left to right. Uncertainty or just a habit, Samus wasn't so sure. She was about to ask about Peach, but Mewtwo suddenly jerked his head.

"_Quiet now_."

"What?"

But no sooner had she asked, did Game and Watch suddenly run into the room as fast as his legs would carry him. He beeped and looked around wildly, and held up the hangman's noose once more. Another beep. The noose disappeared and now Game and Watch held the black silhouette of a bunch of flowers.

"Can you be any more obvious with your spying?" Samus gave Game and Watch a scathing glare as the 2D man scoured the room and slipped behind a bookcase, flat against the wall.

"_Strange. Flowers_," Mewtwo remarked (though he sounded rather uninterested). Samus suppressed the urge to march up to the bookcase, tear it down, grab the little grass and pummel his flat face senseless.

"Ugh, what an idiot!" she snapped instead, hoping some verbal venting would make her feel better. It didn't. It wasn't Game and Watch who had landed her in this giant mess she called life. He was probably in a similar situation. She chanced a quick look at Mewtwo (who happened to spot it) and she noticed a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"_Anything else you need to ask me about?_"

"Yeah...one last thing," Samus admitted. She wondered if she had the guts to hear his response to the question she had ready for him. "...Now that you know what I've done...what do you think? Be honest."

"_Honest?_" Mewtwo repeated as though he didn't know what it meant (unlikely). "_Do you want me to be honest with you, or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?_"

"I _said_ honestly, didn't I?" Samus snapped at him impatiently.

"_You'll have to forgive me for...asking. But I know you want me to condemn you for what you have done._"

She wanted to be told off. Hated by him. Condemned. He could read her so easily; it was hidden in a frail, weakened body, but without a doubt, Mewtwo had the greatest mind.

"_I won't, though, Samus. Telling you of your mistake is meaningless when you already know it. But I think you should see it as a valuable experience. It made you realise something. Don't you agree?_"

And she had realised. Mewtwo was spot on with that too. Through that kiss, she had realised that everything she felt about Marth had turned out to be--

"PAPERWEIGHT!"

Samus jumped, so startled by the yell that her leg kicked the coffee table and her hair whipped Mewtwo in the face. The Pokemon grunted.

"S-sorry," she spluttered, but Mewtwo waved off the apology, more interested in Crazy Hand, who had crawled into the living room as he shouted.

"I know you're here..." Crazy Hand's voice had suddenly gone soft, and he slid forwards, inching his way round the maze of armchairs and tables. "...Cheetahs don't like to be cheated. We invented the game, so we have to win. I know you're here, so come out. Officer!"

Crazy Hand wheeled round abruptly, seemingly addressing Mewtwo. "Have you spotted the paperweight? He who is chained to the cage, bound to serve without question? Have you seen him or not?"

"_I can't say I have. Perhaps you should consider the basic concept of a game: everyone wants to win. Cheetah or not_."

Crazy Hand twitched his fingers and blue sparks shot out from him irritably. "...You're not a law-abiding officer at all."

He crawled out of the room, and once he was safely out of earshot, Samus turned to Mewtwo, mouth 'o' shaped in amazement.

"...You know what Crazy Hand talks about?"

"_It's relatively simple._"

Samus looked at the bookcase, wondering how long Game and Watch was going to stay hidden behind it. Carefully choosing her words - as she was being spied on - Samus raised a brow at Mewtwo and asked, "...How are things with you then?"

For a while, Mewtwo's answer was just that little smile. Samus decided he looked a lot less threatening when he was relaxed and evidently happy. His shoulders were no longer tensed up and the long tail moved from side to side lightly.

"_I'm doing well,_" he said after a minute. "..._Surprisingly well. She's very kind to me._"

As soon as the subject of conversation reached Peach, Samus saw his eyes shift left to right again, as he had previously done. "You don't think she's pretending anymore?"

"_I'm still sceptical. However I've realised..._" He thought for a few seconds, searching for the right words. "_...It's better for me if I just allow her to do what she wants. Regardless of her sincerity, I find it makes me..._"

He paused again, but this time, his left hand moved to rest a finger on the centre of his chestplate. "_Just here._"

Samus had instinctively mirrored his move, hand close to her heart, eyes downcast in thought. She knew exactly what Mewtwo was feeling. That inexplicable sensation of warmth when that special someone looked at you. Talked to you. Loved you, even.

Although in Samus' case, this was all a lie.

Both she and Mewtwo had opened their doors - at long last - and let those who loved them, love them. But while Mewtwo found happiness through his compassionate master, Samus had _pretended_ that she too, had found someone who meant the world to her.

But Mewtwo was happy, even if Peach was pretending. He had suddenly become so complacent when he had hated his master before. Samus had the horrible feeling that Mewtwo was keeping some things from her. It just didn't make sense otherwise.

"_I don't know what to do_," Mewtwo said suddenly. "_If I am happy...how do I show it? Should I have to?_"

"Generally speaking, we smile or laugh." Samus gave him a smile of her own. "Or just go hyper in a similar likeness to Crazy Hand. Sing your heart out, I dare you."

"_Don't be silly._"

"It's okay to be silly." From the doorway, papers tucked under an arm, Peach joined in the conversation. Even from such a distance, her smile was so warm it eased Samus' troubles out of her grasp and into a world where they could be forgotten about.

However, whatever comfort Peach brought in with her was instantly killed when the princess craned her neck to look behind her and call, "I found her, Falcon!"

Oh no.

Not now.

Not when she was this vulnerable; she wouldn't be able to speak to him properly. And if he were to say anything to her, she'd spill the beans, unable to contain her secret. Apparently, Peach's arrival was having about as bad an effect on Mewtwo as Falcon's entrance was having on Samus. Mewtwo had suddenly become very awkward, and Samus assumed this was because of the overly friendly atmosphere. Something Mewtwo was probably not very used to at all.

"You two look like you've just received a verbal lashing from Master Hand," Falcon observed incorrectly. "Samus, you're really pale."

"Am I?" she said to the table.

"Yep." Falcon slumped into the armchair just behind her. "I've been looking all over for you. On the maps, I mean. I thought you'd be training, considering you've got top tier matches tomorrow."

"Yeah, about that," Samus muttered, looking up at Falcon. "...I don't think training is going to make a difference. I'm just going to fight on Final Destination, suffer a miserable loss and end up in middle tier again. That's the gameplan."

"It'll be okay," said Peach. "You needn't worry about the match's outcome. That's not what matters. Although Marth lives by winning."

Don't say that name! Samus wanted to scream at her. It was like a trigger to unveiling her secret. But Falcon had made a noise of contempt at the mention of the swordsman.

"Tch. I don't like his attitude. There's no fun in having a permanent winning streak."

"_Not that you know of one_," Mewtwo contributed dryly. Rather abashed at such a comment, Falcon's semi-rant subsided a little, and he finished it with a quiet, "Samus will be fine."

See how he readily backed her, no matter what. If he knew what she was really like...well, he'd be thinking twice, wouldn't he?

"Right, to work, to work," Peach said to herself. "Something was really getting to Master Hand today. He's distracted. Look, a lot of this doesn't read at all." She had taken out her papers and set them down on the coffee table, moving the fruit bowl aside. Her mouth formed an amused smile when she spotted two certain fruits left over. Samus then came to the conclusion that Peach had cut up that fruit for him, to find out what he liked and disliked, making the effort to learn more about him. She was, after all, the first to have reached out, place his deformed hand in hers and show the flaw in his logic.

Samus would have given anything to have someone who'd care about her like that. If Mewtwo had any idea how lucky he was, he shouldn't be wasting his time avoiding eye contact with Peach and pretending to be uninterested in her work.

Game and Watch crept over from his hiding place, thrusting the silhouette of flowers at Peach. The princess was only slightly confused (mainly wondering where Game and Watch had come from), but she took it into stride.

"Thank you!" Peach said to him. She 'received' them, but they simply disappeared into nothingness as Game and Watch handed them over. Both the 2D man and Pokemon watched in silence as Peach read through Master Hand's narratives, apparently captivated.

Samus hadn't noticed she had done it. So absorbed in her thoughts about what to do with everything, her eyes had begun to protest. She tried to concentrate on watching Mewtwo and Peach. How their shoulders were only inches away; how Mewtwo's yellow gaze would follow Peach's hand as she wrote.

Somehow, amidst all this, her head had lulled to the side. And where she had been thinking all along it was the side of the armchair she had been resting on, on closer inspection it was Falcon's right knee.

He didn't protest; Samus didn't move. So what if it was his knee. If he didn't like it, he could kick her out the way. It was calming, though, feeling the warmth of his leg against her forehead, the cold surface of his boot just scraping her cheek.

For a short while - Samus would've gladly made it last longer - they stayed like that, barely touching each other, but joined nonetheless. Saying nothing. But eventually, Falcon moved his leg away. A few seconds of disappointment before Samus felt his hand on hers.

He knelt only inches away from her. She could see her reflection in his helmet. Nervousness seemed to run down his arm into hers, for she suddenly felt a rush of anxiety.

Peach was too busy reading through notes to notice; Mewtwo's head had dropped so low that his chin was nearly touching his chest. Game and Watch made the occasional beep as he tidied Peach's papers for her.

"Listen," Falcon said to her quietly. "I want to tell you something. I've...been sitting on it a while now."

"I need to tell you something too." Samus had no idea what made her say it, or where the power to do so had come from. Then again, guilt was a strong incentive.

"Great!" Falcon said fervently. "Let's...let's hope it's the same thing."

He smiled.

She could barely return it.

Let's not.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 0 -**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: And in case you can't tell, next chapter is a SamusxFalcon centred one!! So what do you think? Why is Mewtwo getting all complacent? Whose side is Game and Watch on? How will Samus' top tier match go?**

**This chapter was rather calm and placid in comparison to last chapter. Obviously, Samus needs to think things over, and this is a crucial plot hint for Mewtwo as well... :( but I won't say where the hint is. Also, interpret Peach and Mewtwo's relationship as you will. I've deliberately made it so it can either be romantic or just very good friendship. As for the chapter title, that's a reference to the 'game' Master Hand plays. What Mewtwo means by everyone wanting to win is that Master Hand doesn't rule the board. He has some competition now, that is, Smashers will stand up to him :)**

**Next chapter I'll hopefully manage to get to the point where the fourth top tier fighter is revealed, but let's face it, we want to see more FalSam, right? :)**

**Anyhoo, please leave a comment if you have any thoughts you'd like to share! See you next time!**


	11. Leave Me Waiting

**A/N: Chapter 11 already!! I'm really whizzing through this fic :o but I'd say we're about halfway now? As promised, some strong hints of FalSam here, as well as some top tier action. **

**Oh, and if you want to discover who the final top tier member is before Samus, have a crack at Crazy Hand's riddle. It's the same concept as before. Look for the word related to his descrpition and find out who he's talking about :D (Using Game and Watch's example, Samus told him to go sort out his paperwork, which is the closest word to relate to 'Paperweight'). Good luck!**

**And of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Your thoughts are greatly appreciated :)**

**Enjoy! (This is a long chapter by the way, so get comfy!)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 11: LEAVE ME WAITING**-o-o

If it had been any other day, Samus would've liked the idea of taking a walk in the warm light of a spectacular sunset.

But the orange glow going red was more ominous for her as the walk was a prelude to her confession, her secret being revealed.

They left together after dinner, stomachs full from lasagne. The lake sparkled, dotted orange and yellow; Peach's castle stood proudly on the horizon, nearly blotted from view as the sun began to sink behind it. There was no wind either. Such a nice evening, and Samus was going to waste it.

Others, however, made the most of such a tranquil moment. While she and Falcon walked laps round the grounds of the Mansion, Young Link and his band of friends played tag (Samus assumed, from the way the kids ran from Popo, screaming). It was only Ness who was absent from this group; Pichu was trying to join in, but she didn't seem to get noticed.

Fox was sat atop a bordering wall, overlooking Falco, who sat at its base with a sketchbook. Apparently, Fox hadn't been joking when he said that Falco was an artist. Samus couldn't quite meet Fox's gaze when he smiled and waved at her. Falco 'greeted' her with a sour look. Of course he was still angry with her. The other day, the space animals had gone into their matches as middle tier Smashers. They had handicaps, items and simple stages; a mass of insults to Smash Mansion's finest. Fox had blasted Roy off the map within a minute; Falco didn't even resort to Smash attacks to finish Mario.

For a long time, Falcon and Samus exchanged no words. Samus was sure he was waiting for her to start the conversation, but a mixture of fear and embarrassment was holding her back. This could, after all, be the last time Falcon would ever walk next to her.

"Talk to me." Falcon finally broke the prolonged silence. "Samus."

Dry grass crunched under her feet; although prickly and unkempt, it was inviting and Samus had to sit down.

"Samus," Falcon said again. Sat next to her, Samus watched as he picked at some dying blades. "Days have gone and you haven't been yourself. I know Master Hand mucked around with you and put you in top tier, but I can't help but think there's more to it. Did he say something? You've been down all week."

"Master Hand's just being...Master Hand," she answered. "...I'm sorry if I've seemed down to you."

"Well yeah, course you have!" Falcon replied. He threw the grass he had plucked and they scattered lifelessly by his outstretched legs. "You keep away from just about everyone, and you don't even talk to me anymore. I'm starting to worry. Did I do something that upset you? If I did--"

"You didn't," she interjected. "I did. I've been nothing short of a moron this week."

Falcon made an odd movement with his arm, as if he was going to reach out to her but had to stop. "...Don't be so hard on yourself. We all make stupid mistakes. Come on, talk to me. I promise you'll feel better afterwards."

It was tempting, Samus had to admit, to get it off her chest and talk to him freely about her crime. But the sight of Marth had stopped her voice from working.

He and Zelda were taking what was supposed to be a romantic stroll, but on closer inspection, Marth looked like he was complaining about something. Samus thought his eyes met hers, but she put it down to a trick of light, for no sooner did she think so, did Marth crack into a smile, laugh loudly and pull his girlfriend towards him, his angry mood gone and having eyes only for her.

Marth seemed to have set a trend with going outside. More and more Smashers opted to sit in the sun rather than stay indoors. Link - only a few feet behind Marth and Zelda - was being pestered by his brother to play tag with them. Roy had already joined in.

Round by the lake, Samus could see a big purple and white mound nearly hidden in the grass, which she knew to be Mewtwo taking a snooze. His favourite spot appeared to be close to the pool of water, just as the ground began to dip. Peach sat metres from him, chatting happily to Game and Watch, who was bestowing gift upon ift on her (all of which disappeared as soon as he gave them).

But it was Marth who stood out the most, his golden hem sparkling in the light and his laughter ringing through the air. Five days ago she would've dreamed of being in Zelda's place, being taken by the hand like that. Now, post-kiss, she could only look at the swordsman and his beautiful girlfriend and remind herself that she had no place in their lives.

"Do you remember a while back? When you said that I loved the_ idea_ of Marth?"

She spoke plainly, but it seemed to make Falcon nervous and flustered, for he waved a hand and said quickly, "I didn't mean it, Samus. I was assuming stupid things...! Is that why you're--"

"I think you were right, Falcon." She tucked her knees under her chin and exhaled. "I never did love him. I just liked the idea of it."

"...Samus, I didn't want to make you doubt yourself." His tone was soft and careful. "You've loved Marth for ages, I was talking rubbish, I don't think I actually had a point--"

"Stop being so damn nice, Falcon, you knew it all along."

She didn't mean to sound so clipped. Falcon wasn't offended, however. He fell silent and replaced his words with a sympathetic smile.

"I kissed him, Falcon."

The smile was gone in an instant. Three words plus his name had such a strong effect on him, blunt and frank in their delivery. Perhaps Samus should get up and run away now. The quiet was getting to her.

"It was a stupid spur of the moment thing...anyway, five days later Marth hasn't said a word to me. And I don't know what to do."

Falcon rubbed at his chin a little. Then he unbuckled his helmet and took it off, so that Samus had no choice but to look at him properly. "Samus, if you haven't told Zelda already, tell her. Other than that...I don't really have much else to say. I'm just...surprised and a bit disappointed, to be honest."

Here it was. His nice attitude gone, Falcon had admitted his true feelings. Disappointment. Samus felt disappointed too. Fooling herself into falling in love with Marth. How much of her life had she wasted on feelings that hadn't ever existed?

"Sorry...I wish I could say more but..." Falcon attempted to break the silence. Hands fidgeting with his helmet; eyes on anything but her.

"I think...for the first time since I've been in this Mansion, I can say I'm scared shitless." Samus sighed into her arms. She found it was easier to talk if she kept Falcon out of her viewing range. The drumming of his fingers against his helmet however, served as a rhythmic reminder that he was still there.

She licked her lips and continued. "Everything's gone wrong. It started off with me being excluded from matches. Master Hand has it in for me because he's playing games with Mewtwo. Now, as a result of me being thick enough to stand up to him, he's wrecked Falco and Fox's reputation, thrown me into top tier and has Game and Watch follow me around. I'm confused with what I feel and who I love. I kiss Marth in _plain view_ of that stupid spy and now the only thing that keeps him from telling Master Hand is Mewtwo's threats."

She ripped up some grass and clenched a hand into a fist, sighing in exasperation. "Master Hand will worm it out of him. Game and Watch is a coward and the thought of being punished by his boss is probably more frightening than Mewtwo. Master Hand will play around with me a bit more, destroy the lives of everyone else I care about and see to it that I'm fired. I'll be leaving this Mansion and giving the Federation a disgraced name. Master Hand will target you next, I'm sure of it. He'll mess with your mind to get revenge on me--"

Falcon punched her shoulder lightly. "Hey. Don't tell me that's the reason you've been avoiding me. I'm not going anywhere. Master Hand can come at me with all the mind games he has, but I won't give up on you, Samus. Look at me."

Reluctantly, her eyes met his. In this evening light, they could almost pass as hazel.

"You're not the kind of person who gives in. Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong, and it's happened all at once, that's all. You've landed yourself in the biggest mess possible, but with some time, it'll work out."

Where had his disappointment gone? He had resumed his usual role of cheering her up and going to excessive lengths to put a smile on her face. Right now, Samus didn't want comfort. She wanted the cold, hard truth: exactly what Falcon thought of her, all of her problems, and how _she_ had brought them upon herself.

"Marth doesn't talk to me anymore," she told him again. "But I feel nothing. I never loved him. I just dreamed of him because he fitted with what I wanted most. And...and Zelda waves and that...but I haven't spoken to her since she came back. I can't look Fox in the eye and Falco hated me before I got him into middle tier anyway. I always had the thought of Marth to fall back on. Now I don't. I liked life before when I just got on with everything. Where I didn't have to worry about being liked or being responsible for someone. I come to this Mansion thinking it's so straightforward. And now...I'm at a loss."

By the lake, Ness set up his own game of tag with Kirby and Pikachu. Pichu, having given up on trying to join Young Link's group, now tottered over to Mewtwo, who still slept in the grass. Samus could see the rat shoot out tiny sparks of electricity in nervous excitement when she crawled over to Mewtwo's unmoving form.

Crazy Hand abruptly slid himself along the ground, just past Falcon. His presence had made Samus jump a little as she had initially thought it was Master Hand, but it was only Crazy Hand who would crawl through grass that wasn't nearly long enough to hide him and ramble on about nonsensical things.

"Oh yes, it's all coming together now, admiral," the hand muttered to himself (or the admiral). "The grasshopper will join the others with strings attached to his arms. He'll think he's hopping his own way but we will make him dance our dance."

Crazy Hand's presence had punctured Samus' conversation with Falcon. For what seemed like an eternity, he just stared ahead of him blankly and fidgeted with his helmet. She, in turn, picked at a patch of grass until the soil started to show.

"Do you know he has a cricket too?" Crazy Hand called to them. "A right mission to control, I'm sure. We crickets are like that!"

"What's he going on about?" Falcon asked her, using Crazy Hand's weird remarks to kill the silence. Samus shrugged and forced a grin onto her face.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She cleared her throat a little, aware that the conversation had once again, gone as soon as it had come. However, Falcon made an abrupt movement and sat closer to her, coughing a little.

"Listen. Erm...you're probably aware that I don't really like Marth that much."

In all honesty, Samus wasn't aware of that at all. Since when had Falcon openly admitted his dislike for someone? He was nice to every Smasher, tolerant to the very end. Samus had seen him at that lunch, happy to converse with Marth. Now Falcon was telling her he didn't actually like Marth?

"Well, I'm sure he's a good guy and that," Falcon added hastily, "but I have a good reason to not like him. I wouldn't say hate...it's not his fault, but all the same, I don't like him."

Why was he telling her this? Some sort of indirect jab at her and the kiss? Perhaps he was trying to tell her that Marth was an idiot and Samus was one too for kissing him of all people.

She looked past her knees at Ness' group, whose game of tag now dominated the banks of the lake. Young Link was still tagging after his brother, pulling on the latter's arm forcefully and trying to bring him into his game of tag. Link had to do an awkward hop to stop himself from falling face-first on the grass; he gave in, though, and not long after, he too began to run from Popo. And by the lake, Pichu had successfully clambered onto Mewtwo's side without waking him, and she now fell into a snooze of her own.

Samus turned back to Falcon.

"...Why don't you like him? Marth?" she asked.

"Because he's perfect."

It was a reply that struck an inexplicable chord somewhere in the depths of her. The very reason for him to hate Marth was exactly the same as her reason to love him. What was that about? Was he digging at her again? Mocking her perception of him?

Falcon was beginning to look increasingly uncomfortable, so fidgety with his hands that he accidentally pushed his helmet out of grasp. It rolled down the hill towards the lake and hit Mewtwo's back.

"...I'll pick that up," Falcon muttered. He was about to get to his feet, but Samus quickly grabbed the elbow closest to her. He stopped moving.

"No, wait. You...you said you didn't like Marth because he was perfect. Tell me what you mean by that. Please tell me."

She didn't like how pleading she was beginning to sound, but it was something that was taking control of her, even overriding her feelings of shame and fear.

"...I mean that I don't like him and how perfect he is." Falcon had his eyes on his helmet, apparently talking to that. "How he makes a fool out of you and me. You've had your eye on him for what seems like forever, and me? I've been struggling to be better than perfect. How stupid is that?"

Samus licked her lips. All of a sudden, she felt rooted to the spot, barely able to move. Even her eyes were battling against the tightened muscles to blink.

"...I don't understand what you're talking about," she said. But really, she had the feeling she knew exactly what he meant.

"You know, I can't swing a sword around like he can. I can't turn on the charisma as easily as he does when he makes a prat out of himself. I can't...I dunno, dazzle everyone with some goofy smile. I can't do any of that." Falcon exhaled. "Granted, Marth has something about him. It's no wonder why you prefer someone like him. But if you...if you ever do want to settle for second best, someone with flaws, someone who's a step down from perfect...you can rest assured that you'll...well, you'll be loved back."

At some point, Samus' fingers had begun to tremble. Her heart was beating so fast. She had to let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

How long had he loved her? Since their first sparring session? The day Marth arrived? Or right from the beginning, right when he introduced himself to her?

For how long had he pined after her, wishing for her to look at him the same way she wished for Marth?

Why had she not noticed?

"I'll admit...I got my hopes up a bit too soon when you said you don't actually love Marth." He flicked a greenfly off his boot, eyebrows furrowed. "...But really, it hasn't made a difference. I'm still as imperfect as ever. Please say something, Samus. I'm telling you everything and you haven't said a word."

She finally met his gaze, and it seemed to tear her into two. Those eyes. How much time had they spent watching her, waiting for their loving look to be returned?

Falcon wasn't just a friend; he wasn't _just_ a sparring partner. All this time...the hugs, the laughs, the support...

"...I can't." Her voice was hoarse; she hardly sounded like herself anymore. "...At the moment, I'm confused more than anything. I...I just need time to think..."

"What are you confused about?" His hand reached for hers, and though her head screamed for her to pull it away, her fingers would only gladly entwine themselves in his. It took every ounce of her effort to keep her eyes on him.

"I've done it once," she told him. "I don't want to fool myself into falling in love with you too."

His grip on her hand slackened. Rejection had probably hit him as hard as the Blue Falcon at top speed. He raked his hair, looked away from her and let out an audible sigh. His hand disentangled itself from hers.

"Right," he muttered, "fair point..."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm going to leave you waiting but it's just...confusion. Everything is just confusion...Had it been some time--"

"It's all right."

Samus looked up to see him smiling a little, waving away her words.

"Time is all you need, right? I can wait. Better to leave me waiting than to leave me altogether."

Falcon's hand had found hers again, but this time, he used it to pull her towards him. Samus couldn't quite explain it, but his actions did not go unrequited. Samus had already found her head at the base of his neck. It felt so right, or at least, Samus believed it did. This was what the danger was: she could quite simply be feeling this contentment because it was what she _wanted_ to feel.

But who was she fooling? Made up or not, she was in Falcon's arms once again. Just like the time in his room when they argued; here they were, bathed in the light of a brilliant sunset. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them. He was warm and comforting and so _right_, and her arms had worked their way around him, pulling her nearer to him in the hopes he'd relieve her of her burden.

His lips lingered millimetres from her cheek; Samus could feel his steady breaths. But where she thought he'd kiss just by her mouth, he suddenly broke hold of her and got to his feet. She wanted to call after him, ask him to hold her just that bit longer, but her heart told her not to.

She had rejected his love for her. It wasn't right for friends to share an embrace as intimate as that. It'd be proper to never do it again.

Falcon picked up his helmet, prying it away from Pichu. Samus could hear the rat's giggles as she leapt from the helmet onto Mewtwo, scrambling up his side and very carefully, walking down the long purple tail as if it was a tightrope. When Falcon turned round to go back up to Samus, he called to her in his usual carefree tone, as if he had never confessed.

"Tier lists are out!"

Samus looked behind her, and sure enough, Smashers were distributing the lists to one another. She didn't really feel like getting up at the moment. Not only was she still deep in thought about Falcon, the fact that tomorrow's matches were top tier ones wasn't incentive for her to go and fetch a list.

"I'll go get you one."

Falcon seemed eager to leave. He headed towards the Mansion's entrance, and Samus only had Pichu and Mewtwo for company. She half-smiled when Pichu spotted her and moved her paw in front of her face, almost as if she was saying, "Ssh." Mewtwo still hadn't moved or kicked up a fuss, even with a rat playing on him like he was a climbing frame.

Falcon soon returned with small slips of paper for the four. Samus noticed that he didn't look at her when he handed her a list. However, he sat himself next to her, shoulder scraping her own.

"Look at that," Samus muttered. She gave the list a once over, and her stomach dropped with every word. It was so weird, reading the set matches for top tier and seeing Fox and Falco missing, replaced by her own name and--

"Link?" she read. "He's the final top tier member?"

A part of her had wished for Falcon to be in top tier with her. Master Hand's compliment towards the racer had put Samus under the impression that Falcon would no doubt be the final member. That and he was on par with Samus. But Link's name was there, as clear as anything.

Link vs Marth, Samus vs Peach.

Link and Marth vs Samus and Peach.

Those two battles and then a four-way match afterwards. Samus had never appreciated the comforts of middle tier until now. There was no way she'd even make it past her match with Peach.

She looked behind her up at the Mansion. Smashers had already formed their usual groups to gossip about the matches tomorrow.

Samus got to her feet and began a weary walk back. Getting the top of the hill and on the front lawn provided her with an ominous view of Master Hand, who stood in the entrance hall with his brother. Game and Watch was beeping frantically. Fox was poring over the match list with his tongue between his teeth, and Falco was smirking about something.

"Samus?" Luigi read incredulously. "Why is she in top tier?"

"Why is _Link?_" retorted Dr Mario.

But Young Link looked positively delighted.

"Oh _wow_!" he exclaimed. "You did it, you're in top tier! Ness always said you'd never get in, but see this paper? It proves him wrong! Oh wow..."

Young Link did an odd, probably-self-invented little dance around his brother. However, and Samus was not the only one to notice, adult Link had gone ashen and quieter than usual. His mouth formed words that were never spoken; his eyes had gone wide. Samus had the horrible feeling that, unlike her, Link had never given his consent to be put into top tier.

"_That's unexpected_."

Mewtwo had finally woken up from his nap and a match list floated in front of him. Peach looked pensive, seemingly able to concentrate with Game and Watch screeching by her.

Samus could feel eyes on her, invisible beams drilling into her and demanding an explanation. How had she replaced Fox and Falco? How had Link? They were both 'normal' Smashers; nothing unique or outstanding about their fighting at all. Why did Samus deserve such a prestigious position? After her reckless behaviour?

How could Falcon love someone like her?

She saw him standing with Peach and Game and Watch, helmet tucked under his arm. Though he was technically the same old flashy Falcon...he looked somewhat different. Now that she knew.

"He loves me," Samus muttered to herself. The very words - though it pained her to even _think_ of love - warmed her heart and it seemed to push away her loneliness.

Mewtwo had managed to get onto his feet, and though he tried to hide it, he wobbled precariously. Pichu stood a foot in front of him, arms outstretched and walking backwards.

"Pichu! Pi!" she called. A low rumble escaped from Mewtwo's throat, and his yellow eyes caught Samus.

"..._She says she'll catch me if I fall_," he said. His amused half-smile disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, and Mewtwo dragged himself inside, Pichu in his wake. Popo tried to stroke Pichu as she darted past; Young Link was still overjoyed with his brother's success.

But Link, finally getting a hold of himself and moving his muscles, screwed up his match list and shoved it in his pocket.

"You have got to be joking!" he spat fiercely. His outburst killed Young Link's dance, Popo's conversation with Nana, and even Ganondorf stopped complaining.

For a minute, it was just silence and Link's furious glare. Then, the sound of booming laughter echoed through the hallway, out the door and into the grounds, as Master Hand wheeled round to go back to his office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 1 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: End Perfect's longest chapter! I don't think I dragged it out as such, there was just a lot to get through -.- Anyway, Falcon has finally confessed to Samus! This actually turns things round completely. For starters, it's Falcon who has been 'a step down from perfect' the whole time as opposed to Samus. Then there's the question of if they can stay friends if he loves her when she doesn't. **

**And of course, Samus loving Marth is a big fat lie. Which means most of this story is, ha ha. But this is a story of Samus' mistakes and misinterpretations. **

**So, did you guess the final tier member correctly? Crazy Hand gave it away in his remark to the 'admiral', with the grasshopper being Link (as he _hops_ to avoid falling onto the _grass_). Kudos to anyone who can work out what a cricket is.**

**Anyway, this was a major point for Perfect, and I hope it came out well. Thanks for reading. Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated :) See ya next time!**


	12. Heroes are Fools

**A/N: Chapter 12 is here, and it's a very different take since a bit of light will be shed on Link's backstory. I was originally just going to have him as a background character, but he fits very well with the upcoming drama for the second half of Perfect. As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your comments and feedback were very encouraging and I really do appreciate you taking the time to send a review.**

**Well done to anyone who solved Crazy's riddle last chapter. A 'cricket' is a brother, which makes Crazy Hand's remarks have a bit of sense.**

**This chapter focuses on the top tier matches, as well as some plot development (if you keep a sharp eye). Witness my failure at writing matches...anyways, hope you enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 12: HEROES ARE FOOLS**-o-o

Having breakfast on her own was no alien feeling to Samus. It was, in fact, the better thing to do on such a day. Away from accusing glares and small talk, she could just mull over her none-too-assuring thoughts in peace.

She didn't eat much, and the two hours prior to the top tier matches felt like two days. Samus sat in her room, idly going over stretches, half-hearted in her approach, waiting for the announcement to come over the tannoy. When it did, she was unsurprised to see that no one had waited for her, or even come forward to say good luck.

Final Destination was only a portal away. The joint locker and waiting room was occupied by a single Smasher when Samus went inside to drop off her stuff. Sat on a low bench with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands, Link hardly looked his usual self. Samus swore she could hear him muttering to no one in particular; she strained herself to listen. However, Link's sensitive ears had picked up on her entrance and he straightened.

"Hey," he greeted, putting very little enthusiasm into the word. "...Did you hear the tannoy? We're supposed to meet on the map for a briefing with Master Hand."

"What are you doing here then?"

Link looked as though he had been expecting that question. He shrugged a little and sighed into cupped hands as he rubbed his face. Pale and clammy, Samus never thought she'd see Smash Mansion's silent hero so anxious.

"I'm just..collecting myself." He chewed his lip, and after a few seconds of pondering, Link moved his sword and shield to the floor, creating a spot next to him.

"Want to sit down?" he asked. Apparently, the elf was unaware of another, perfectly-occupiable bench diagonal to his own. But Samus didn't refuse. Helmet tucked under her arm, she sat next to him with a loud clunk.

"Are you a bit nervous too?" Link was trying to sound pleasant.

"I haven't been able to shake off the nerves since Master Hand told me," she answered. Only when she had said these words did she realise she had been unbelievably tactless.

"I didn't even get told," Link said hoarsely. "Master Hand never said a word to me about it. And I tried to speak with him yesterday, ask to be dropped from top tier, but I'm sure you can imagine how well that went."

He pulled at his shabby tunic. "Top tier and fame might be every Smasher's goal but for me it's...it's not what I want from this place."

Link rubbed his face again, a small habit Samus was starting to notice now. "I'm just a forest boy earning a small reputation to keep his village going. That's hardly the same level as a prince, a princess and the galaxy's greatest hunter."

"But you're a hero...you saved Hyrule...Zelda told me once."

"Heroes are glorified fools."

Falcon had always told Samus that Link was the modest one. Though he was a Hylian, he saw to it personally that the small forest village he had been brought up in benefited from his inclusion in Smash Mansion. A humble mission like that was suited to middle tier, where Smashers were just 'there'.

She knew what it felt like, to be thrown from the comforts of middle tier into the gladiator's arena that was top tier. To have to adjust. No doubt she and Link would receive unwanted attention and fame. She could probably deal with it, but for someone like Link, someone who wished for nothing but to go unnoticed and uncredited...

Another point to Master Hand, she thought grimly. He was on a roll now.

"We should go." Link got to his feet, grasped his weapons and straightened his cap. They left in silence, Link slightly ahead of her, and were greeted by the open air and the deafening noise of the crowd.

Sponsors sat in the best seats - the upper box. Visitors to the Mansion sat in seats that formed a circle right round the arena. Samus could see people, their Pokemon, Gorons and monkeys. Some waved flags and shouted for their favourite; others were more reserved. The turnout for normal matches was never this big; only top tier matches had a full house.

Opposite the sponsors' box were the viewing seats for Smashers. Samus could see several people being held up by Mewtwo as he dragged himself up the metal steps. Roy and Zelda were shouting for Marth and Link; Young Link had stuck his head out between two protective bars and was screaming for his brother.

On the map itself, Marth was re-tying his boots and Peach was idly examining her surroundings.

"Welcome to Final Destination, Samus, Link." Master Hand stood in the middle of the map, his voice layered with amusement. "Your journey ends here."

Marth met Samus' gaze when her name was said. It was the first time he had looked at her in days. He didn't smile.

"The matches will be like this," continued Master Hand. "Samus will battle Peach. Afterwards, Link will battle Marth. You will then partner your opponent in the team match. Finally, you will have a four-way match. All matches are 3-stock, no items, friendly fire on. Good luck, and give it your all."

Samus was ashamed to say that she could hardly focus during her match against Peach. The noise was too deafening; she was used to being _in_ the crowd. Not only did she just lose, she lost with enough humiliation to last a week. Peach still had two of her stock left by the time the match ended. People shouted their mixed happiness and disappointment; the cheers for Peach, boos to Samus, cries for the match in general. However, the thousand voices that rang out from Final Destination became one as everyone hollered a single word at the start of the second battle.

"Marth! Marth! Marth!"

Samus recalled previous top tier matches. How she had restrained herself from joining in the chant, content to just _listen_ to his name. Now she sat in the top tier box on her own; Peach had mysteriously disappeared. The shouts for the Mansion's favourite was like a blow to the head, delivering a subliminal message to her - that Marth was going to carry on ruling top tier. To Link, the chant was probably nothing short of an executioner's drumroll, but the Hylian had his jaw set defiantly.

Marth was grinning and waving, clearly relishing the moment. Young Link couldn't be heard over the cries as he battled against it desperately for his brother. Samus looked up at the stands for Falcon, and she spotted him on his feet with Roy next to him. Several seats across, Bowser yawned widely, showing everyone what he thought of top tier matches. The seat in front of him looked empty, but on closer inspection, Pichu sat on it; Mewtwo was on his hunches next to her, head lolling onto his shoulder. Samus spotted Peach, knelt down next to her Pokemon and murmuring.

As soon as Link and Marth's battle started, the latter showed no mercy at all. Marth moved with such speed that the crowd (falling quiet during the countdown) couldn't resist but chant all over again. It was an unbearable thing to watch, now that Samus knew how top tier didn't go with Link. The Hylian was being pushed backwards by the sheer aggression of Marth's blade. Master Hand surely found this entertaining; she imagined him in his seat, laughing.

"Are you ill?"

A brash voice spoke next to her, and Samus started, since as far as she was aware, she was alone. She swivelled round to see Fox rapping his knuckles on one of her suit's spherical shoulders.

"This thing in working order?" he barked. Samus gave him a bewildered look, which went amiss. She took off her helmet and tried again.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you're healthy and if there's any part of your equipment that's faulty." Fox's eyes were narrowed; he took the seat next to her.

"...Nothing's faulty. I'm perfectly fine," Samus replied.

"Then what was that half-arsed match against Peach? Smashers back there were laughing at you." Fox banged her shoulder with a fist. "You say there's nothing the matter with you, so why is your fighting shoddy?"

"It's not that simple, Fox...I'm not top tier standard, I can't fight like Marth and Peach--"

"I think it is _that simple_." Fox seemed to realise he was sounding a tad too harsh, for when he continued, he spoke more carefully and gently. "Listen, Samus. You replaced me. I don't want to see my spot being taken by someone who won't even try. Just...just think things over for a minute."

He licked his lips and got up, walking around so that he stood opposite her. In retrospect, Samus would laugh at how someone who didn't even reach her shoulders was like a mentor to her.

"This is a top tier battle, I agree with you there. But ultimately, you're playing against _Master Hand_." Fox grinned at her when she looked up, evidently aware he had her attention. "You ever played Monopoly? Losing these matches now would be like handing him all the properties you've earned and looked after for so long. Everything you've worked for gone in a toss of the cards, and Master Hand owns every single square on the board thanks to you. That's what it will be like."

A lump grew in Samus' throat. She didn't know why it hurt so much, receiving someone's concern.

"You don't want to give Master Hand the satisfaction, do you? Give him a monopoly over this place?"

She shook her head.

"Then you know what to do." Fox scratched under his chin for a second, lost in thought. For a minute, there was no conversation between them, and this silence had brought something - or the lack of it - to Samus' attention. The crowd only let out the occasional gasp; the shouts for Marth had gone. Samus tore her eyes away from Fox and to her surprise, saw Link barraging Marth with arrows.

Fox laughed, clipped and bark-like. He plopped back into his seat and shook his head, grinning. "Ah, nice one, Link. You see he's been taking a few tips from Falco? Projectiles are Marth's greatest enemies. Marth needs to get close to attack, he needs to charge up his attacks if he wants to send you out of the arena. But those projectiles will keep him at bay and, give it a bit of time, will probably serve as an annoyance."

He turned to Samus, suddenly serious. "Use your projectiles against him, all right? Having them gives you a big advantage. Your team battle should be fine if you've got Peach as a teammate. Just look out for her when she's in the air - Marth will most likely strike then. When you're up against Link, utilise your speed and juggle him if you can. Peach is an easy target in the air, like I said. That's the time to knock her off the map if her damage is high enough. Go vertical with her, because she'll be able to get back from any horizontal blow you attempt. Marth moves quick, so stop him with your missiles or charge shot."

Samus noticed that Fox was speaking hurriedly, and she realised this was because both Link and Marth had one stock left. Soon, the team battles would commence, and Samus would be called back to Destination once more.

"Careful with your recoveries too," Fox warned. "Marth likes to leap out and spike when you're not expecting it."

It was all a bit too much information to take in. Fox was trying to tell her in five minutes what he had learnt his whole time in top tier. Nevertheless, backed by some tips and more importantly, a friend, Samus felt some of the burden lift off her shoulders, and a smile worked its way onto her face.

"Got it," she said. "I'll do better in these matches."

A deafening roar signalled the end of Link and Marth's match. Samus could only gape at the big screens as they showed Link's abashed face and Marth's sulky glower.

"Link won?!" she shouted over the noise. "Marth looks so furious! He hates losing...!"

"That's why it's fun, Samus!" Fox shouted back, clapping.

"Ready?" Peach called to her, coming down the metal steps and pausing by the top tier's box. Samus nodded.

"Yeah. Wish me luck."

"Don't think I will," Fox said off-handedly. "I'll quote your friend Falcon word for word: _Sam doesn't need luck, she's going to be fine._"

Samus' second match was considerably easier to handle. Fox's advice, Falcon's comment, the fact that he had called her _Sam_...they were only words, but it gave her strength, and it made her feel so _protected_. It was like a second power suit, formed of simple phrases and the sweet nickname she used to have; invisible to everyone else, but this suit was an extra boost of confidence.

Marth kept up his unsmiling look for the team match. Link was still exhausted from his fight. Peach stood with her back straight, and she waved up at the stands to two particular Pokemon. Pichu waved back, jumping and, on noticing Mewtwo's lack of response, she squeezed herself under his arm. She held his elbow up using her head, and made such exaggerated waves of his arm so that he reminded Samus somewhat of a windscreen wiper.

Peach certainly seemed to handle team battles with relative ease, as Fox had suggested. As the fight began, turnips kept Marth away while she dealt with Link; when she was mid-air, Samus followed and stopped Marth from taking any hits at her. It was a quick one, lasting just under five minutes. Samus had lost all her stock towards the end, leaving Peach against Marth. The girls won, though Samus had to admit she could hardly take any credit for it. As such, she didn't feel any triumph against Master Hand, despite the victory.

Master Hand was amiable enough to give them a break before the four-way match. Link took this time to check up on his brother, and Peach headed off to see Mewtwo again. This left Samus with Marth and an unwanted bulk of awkwardness. Twice, they caught each other's eye and pretended it hadn't happened.

"...Samus fights well." Marth broke the game of tag they were playing with their eyes.

"You're so difficult to fight," she returned. "...You go crazy with that sword once you're in battle."

"_Souka_? Is Marth crazy?"

She noted how round his eyes had become, still so alluring but somewhat...unaffecting. Marth tapped his chin and leaned back in his seat, mopping at his wet forehead.

"...Zelda says Marth is crazy too." He grinned tiredly.

It was as though the kiss had never happened. The lightness of the conversation now; how relaxed Marth was out of matches. She was finally here, in top tier with the one she had dreamt about for so long. But it was nothing special at all. Love wasn't in the equation anymore. They were just two Smashers, sweating and waiting for their breath to catch up.

"Oh, Crazy Hand," Marth said abruptly, spotting the hand following after his brother. "So Samus, is Marth or Crazy Hand more crazier?"

She smiled a little, and he returned it somewhat. Had he forgiven her? Or was he just being nice?

"He's going down, we're going to lose to him, you hear me?" Crazy Hand called after Master Hand. "Are you listening?"

"Naturally," Master Hand said loftily, sounding like he wasn't listening at all.

"If you don't do something about it we'll lose our game! _And _we're cheating, so--"

"Enough. Top tier Smashers, onto the map please! Crazy, _off_ the map, thank you. Now, the four-way match!"

For the final time, the countdown blared over the stadium, and Samus launched herself at Link who, regrettably, was the easiest target.

She had to win.

It was a flurry of slashes, punches and throws. The pace was fast; she wasn't used to it at all. But amidst this unfamiliar world, her mind was extraordinarily calm. She had found a memory.

The day she met him, he was already armed with knowledge of her. He knew she was Samus Aran, a name all bounty hunters had heard of. That day, he talked and talked, unhindered by her suited form and inability to contribute. He insisted on partnering her when no one else would; he looked at her as if he could see her behind the visor.

He was such a normal guy. The average bloke, the friendly chap next door.

The man she had never really noticed. It was him she thought of as she battled. It was _his _eyes she pictured as she scored a point with Link's final stock. Captain Falcon guided her the whole time, easing her mind, honing her concentration.

It was when she air dodged Marth's attempted spike that it began. Quietly at first, since the crowd was not at all used to it. Soon however, it became as clear as anything.

"Samus! Samus!"

They were cheering for her. She dared to look round the stands. And there he was, shouting himself hoarse, pumping his fist in time with the chant.

She wanted to shout back at Falcon, let him know that she wouldn't disappoint. And she didn't. The match ended with just her on the map. The applause was punctured by a few seconds of silence, but it came nonetheless.

Before Samus had any time to take in the overwhelming atmosphere, Peach had flung herself at her, having no mind for the metallic suit at all.

"Well done," she whispered so that only Samus could hear. "You did so well!"

Samus was fighting to stay conscious. So dizzy...this battle, this victory, this happiness...enough now...

Fox had scrambled onto Destination, shouting into the cool air. Even Falco had a smile to spare. Game and Watch beeped around Peach; Mewtwo hadn't moved from his spot but Samus swore she could see a weak grin. Marth had gone from sour to amiable, apparently unaffected by his losing streak. But next to him, Zelda had a stony look reserved especially for Samus, stark contrast to the euphoria around her.

Did Zelda know about the kiss? Or was she just unhappy with Marth's loss?

"Sam!"

No time to dwell on Zelda; Falcon was making his way through the stands. Samus felt herself stumble forwards by instinct, as though a string was pulling her to him.

"I-I mean, Samus," he corrected loudly. "Come on, out the way, Luigi."

She flicked loose her helmet. Fresh air greeted her face, cold against her sweating forehead. Falcon was on the map, about to sidestep past Crazy Hand.

"This exhibition is different to what it said on the ticket!" the hand exclaimed, crawling after Falcon. "Was it supposed to be like this? Or did I turn up to the wrong thing? Because it did say on the ticket that--"

But neither Samus nor Falcon found out what the ticket said. Something hit him with an almighty slam, and Crazy Hand skidded smoothly across Destination as though it was a slab of ice. His large frame narrowly missed scooping up Fox and Falcon, and he toppled right off the edge.

Several gasped and screamed, and Samus let out a cry of her own as she saw Master Hand stood where Crazy had been just a few seconds before, flexing his fingers. Apparently, hitting his own brother with enough force to knock him out cold was nothing. No guilt or recognition of what he had done, even in front of the crowd and sponsors.

Master Hand seemed oblivious to the shouts of "Watch it!" and "Hey!". Falcon had stopped heading towards Samus and now knelt at Crazy Hand's side.

"Did you win, Samus?" Master Hand said lowly.

"...That's what the scoreboard says."

He laughed, but it was not the sort of laugh one gave on hearing a joke. It was a sound Samus wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. She took a step back. Master Hand could quite easily send her off Destination with a single hit too. Falcon, Link and Marth were currently trying to move Crazy Hand out of the crowd's eye.

"I expected you to lose."

"You expected or you wanted?" Samus replied. She looked into the stands. Mewtwo sat up straight, looking in her direction. Samus vaguely wondered if he could hear her and Master Hand.

"Well, never mind, Samus. You certainly fought well and profit for the Mansion is sure to increase because of it. Anyhow," Master Hand said dismissively, "you really have outsmarted me today. It would only be polite for me to do the same to you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 2 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: End chapter! There are LOADS of subtle hints to later chapters in this update, courtesy to Crazy Hand. Perhaps when this fic is finished and anyone decides to reread it, the hints will stick out. Crazy Hand, by the way, is based somewhat on the Greek myth of Cassandra, if anyone has heard of her. She was able to see into the future but no one would believe her.**

**Anyway, feedback is really appreciated. Please don't be a ghost reader who just alerts and faves without commenting. I would really love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	13. You Make Me Happy

**A/N: Dun dun dun! The unlucky number 13! Welcome back to Perfect 13! Ironically, there's nothing bad happening in this fic (that's for next chapter, heh heh). Just a lot of FalSam :)**

**Thank you to the wonderful readers who reviewed last chapter, your thoughts are greatly appreciated and to Atryd von Aschoen who gave me a lovely rant on LJ, thank you!! -wipes tear-**

**Anyway, enough of the drama - that should be in the story. Enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A S T E P D O W N **

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CHAPTER 13: YOU MAKE ME HAPPY**-o-o

"Bloody hell, the bastard. Have you seen what he's done?"

"Judging by the tone of your voice, I don't think I even need to read that list."

"I told you, didn't I?"

"And I told you I don't mind."

It had been two days since top tier gathered to fight. Two days of contentment following Samus' unexpected victory. Of course, it just wouldn't be like Master Hand to let this happiness continue; so, in the form of the latest match list, the hand's revenge began.

Captain Falcon, Samus' closest friend and sparring partner, had finally been invited to Master Hand's game board. Name missing from the match list, the racer had no choice but to sit in the stands and watch. Samus knew that at some point, Master Hand would stop going for her directly and go for the one who, quite possibly, she valued over anyone else. It made sense, after all. Go for your opponent's weaknesses. Unfortunately for her, Samus was about as aware of Master Hand's weaknesses as she was of where Kirby's left knee was: not even an inkling.

Samus' match didn't go well. Distracted, tired and far from content, she suffered a humiliating blow to her reputation on losing to Mario, one of the Mansion's lower middle tier fighters. Her loss instigated several snide comments about her credibility as top tier Smasher, but Falcon was quick to leap in and defend her, and that in itself rendered the remarks unaffecting.

She was on the second floor landing with Falcon when she overheard Falco and Ganondorf as they came up the stairs. The pair were accompanied by Bowser, and in this circle of tough and very-opinionated Smashers, Game and Watch looked rather out-of-place. But he beeped in agreement when Ganondorf made a point, and Samus could only hope that the 2D man had kept his mouth zipped about her and Marth.

"Accident, obviously," Falco said loudly, slamming a hand on the banister for emphasis. "They're brothers aren't they? They get on well, so Master Hand wouldn't have a reason to knock his brother out. And if it was an intentional hit, Master Hand would have had his reasons."

It was an odd thing that Crazy Hand's incident with Master Hand was more exciting than the top tier matches. Despite it being two days, residents still debated and squabbled about the hit: had Master Hand crashed into his brother by accident, or was it on purpose?

"I saw Crazy get in the way. If he hadn't moved he wouldn't have been hit." Ganondorf nodded wisely. Samus couldn't help but think she and Ganondorf had been watching two different things. As far as she was concerned, Crazy hadn't moved at all. He had just stood there, talking to her.

"I think Master Hand got Crazy by accident. He was aiming for Samus." Bowser scratched his belly, raising a bushy eyebrow. "It's a shame he missed."

"Can it, turtle," Falcon snapped, "Master Hand meant to hit his brother and you know it."

Samus, however, wasn't really paying attention. The sight of Crazy Hand himself proved to be more enthralling than idle chat about him. The hand inched up the banister of the spiralling staircase, hanging by his fingertips and dangling over the gap between the stairs.

"The conditions are not good. It's a stifling atmosphere, admiral." Crazy Hand climbed up a bit further, when three of his fingers lost their grip and it was only the index that maintained a grasp on the banister. Before Samus knew it, she was running up the stairs, shouting, "Watch it Crazy, you'll fall!"

She had completely forgotten that Crazy could, in fact, float, and his antics were not harmful in the least. He continued to hang, like a giant white monkey.

"Fall?" he repeated. "This is a tough harness! Rock climbing doesn't go without risks...it's a dangerous climb, but the journey is fun and the reward is good."

Samus gave a little smile. It could have been down to the hit she had witnessed, or perhaps she had a soft spot for those who, like her, had been struck hard by Master Hand.

"Crazy," she began. "After that hit...are you okay?"

"How nice of you to voice your concern, Ms Aran." Master Hand floated towards her, stopping just at the banister so that Crazy Hand was also in clear view. "However, unless you are called here, you have no business on the third floor."

Samus looked round, seeing the blood red carpet and matching walls. At the far end of the corridor, Master Hand's office door had just snapped shut. "...Right. Sorry."

"Crazy, don't do that. You'll fall or worse, rip off that banister."

Samus knew that if Crazy Hand could do it, he'd be rolling his eyes by now.

"I'm not falling! I just told you that, weren't you listening?" Crazy Hand swung from left to right, and Samus' eyes followed. "You are, though. The ground below you is crumbling, and you're still standing...and now you're falling."

"Enough," Master Hand snapped impatiently. "Samus, why are you still on this floor?"

Falcon went up the stairs two at a time and took her elbow. "Come on," he uttered, "why don't we go outside. It's probably nicer out there than it is in here."

He was right. It was significantly warmer outside than it was in the Mansion. Not only was the sky cloudless and the sun high, the people sat on the grass seemed to be at peace with no desire to argue. Samus was glad to get away from Master Hand and the immense pressure that always followed him; however, the sight of Crazy Hand hanging helplessly in front of his brother - despite there being no risk - left a hollow feeling in her stomach, though she couldn't quite explain why.

Samus saw Link first. He was sat cross-legged on a tree stump, mending one of his tunics. Pichu tottered past, holding in her tiny hands a small, blue ball. For a minute, Samus thought Pichu was going to give the toy to Link, but the rat walked round the tree stump to the shade of a large oak, where Mewtwo sat against its trunk, eyes shut. Next to him, Peach had her nose in a big yet awfully thin book, with a leather cover and no title embossed on it.

Falcon opted to sit by the tree stump with Link; Samus thought about sitting with Mewtwo, but her legs took her to Falcon instead. She couldn't help but think she'd be intruding on something if she took the spot next to the Pokemon.

"Well, if it isn't the gruesome twosome!" Link greeted, looking up from his tunic. A crooked grin hinted at some amusement at the name, and Samus was annoyed to see Falcon smiling as well.

"Excuse me?" She arched a brow.

"Not me, personally." Link raised a right hand in protest. "My brother heard Master Hand say that...and it does stick."

If it was anyone but Link, Samus would've taken out her gun and introduce its butt to the side of that grinning face. But since it _was_ Link, she could let it go.

"...Master Hand thinks I'm gruesome?"

"Well, probably only because it rhymes with 'twosome'," answered Link. "He's obviously not very happy with you for wrecking his top tier plans. He's had to resort to picking on Falcon now, and even that's gone wrong. I think we can safely say that you've instilled a bit of fear in him."

"I don't think I've frightened him!" Samus accidentally laughed at Link's statement. She was sure he meant it in a good way, but it was highly doubtful Master Hand feared her. "I mean, all I did was win a match he wanted me to lose, s'all."

"You did more than that, Samus." Peach smiled over her book. Mewtwo gave a small nod of agreement (though his eyes remained shut).

"_You defied him, Samus, and in doing so, you have encouraged for others - previously his pawns - to do the same. A motley crew challenging your authority can be frightening._"

Mewtwo opened his left eye irritably when Pichu threw her blue ball and it hit him square on his belly. The rat giggled at his reaction and threw it again. Both eyes were open now.

"I've really made him mad this time, if he's gone for you, Falcon." Samus exhaled through her nose and dropped her hands into her lap.

"That's a good thing though," protested Falcon. He leaned forwards from where he sat against the tree stump. "Surely it means he's ran out of ideas to punish you if he has to pick on me now? He obviously thought top tier would do you in, but--"

Samus was surprised to find that at this point, Link and Falcon grinned brightly and Peach lowered her book slightly to reveal an impish smile. Her stomach flipped involuntarily from the sudden warmth.

The blue ball hurtled past her and Pichu chased after it. Judging by how Mewtwo's right arm was now extended, Samus assumed he had thrown it.

"Makes you wonder really," Link said suddenly. "What Master Hand wants from us, that is. Does he just enjoy toying with his Smashers, or is there more to it?"

"Don't you think toying with us is enough for the time being?" Falcon replied. "I don't really mind if he's using us to earn him stacks of cash - it's not hurting us, but I'm _not_ having him play games with us and pick on Samus for no valid reason."

"_I agree with you for once. Those are rare words of intelligence_," Mewtwo uttered none-too-tactfully. Pichu ran back to him with the ball, but Mewtwo simply threw it again with a weak underarm toss. Pichu did seem to appreciate this game of fetch though, for she ran after it, sparks shooting out from her cheeks.

"So I'm only rarely intelligent?"

From what Samus could see, Falcon had an expression of apparent hurt at Mewtwo's remark, but she knew well enough that this was lighthearted banter the pair resorted to, simply to pass the time.

"_You rank twelfth in the Mansion's tier list of intelligence. Average._"

"Who's first place? I really can't guess," said Falcon dryly. Mewtwo didn't seem to (or want to) pick up on the intended sarcasm; he only widened his smile and watched Pichu run back to him.

"You do spoil her," commented Peach. Her hand reached across Mewtwo's left knee and she stroked Pichu's furry head. But when she retracted her arm, the princess rested the tips of her fingers on Mewtwo's elbow, where they stayed. His eyes met hers, still the colour of old gold. If conversing just by looking was possible, Samus knew it would be like how Mewtwo and Peach looked at each other now: unmoving yet racing with emotions and thoughts.

_What_ emotions and thoughts though?

Pichu was back in front of Mewtwo, but she refused to give the ball to him. Instead, she threw it herself. While it was only a short distance away, Mewtwo groaned and gave a tiny shake of his head.

"..._I'm not getting up to fetch that._"

Samus lowered her eyes to inspect the Pokemon's feet, suddenly afraid yet drawn to them by an inexplicable force.

Why hadn't she noticed how worn they were? They had turned a dirty grey and chunks of fur were missing from near his toes. He now sat fully on his rear so that his legs held no weight, as opposed to sitting on his haunches like he usually did. It was a mark of the physical strain he put on himself to reserve his energy. His eyes were struggling to stay open, and Samus swore his neck was far too lined to be healthy.

Falcon followed her gaze and his lips tightened. Apparently, there was no joke to make about Mewtwo's health.

Samus wondered if she was looking too deeply into something that was actually pretty simple: he was ill, but he was getting better. That was why Peach stayed at his side, looking after him and keeping that rare smile on his face.

But it was like a persistant itch at the back of her mind, these unanswered questions that made her believe there was something more to Mewtwo and Peach. He had complete faith that Peach would stop Master Hand, yet Samus didn't know just what Peach was doing. What were they planning and why wouldn't they share? Why was he suddenly so accepting of life, playing with Pichu as though they had known one another for years?

"_Go on, you go. Not me._"

Pichu sloped towards the ball dejectedly, going to pick it up herself. Mewtwo made a low sound in his throat - it could have been a laugh.

"You know, Falcon," Samus said, taking care to speak lowly so that only he could hear. "...I don't think we're the gruesome twosome."

She thought for a second that perhaps she was being too quiet, since there was no reply. However, just as Mewtwo's head jerked a little as a clear sign of tiredness, Falcon brought a knee to his chin and uttered, "...Nah. I don't think we are either."

It didn't need to be said aloud. Samus knew Falcon well enough to know he thought the same as her: that the 'gruesome twosome', the ones slowly pulling apart Master Hand's plans like taking the legs off a cranefly, one by one...they were sat under a giant oak tree. One fighting to stay awake, the other advising him to rest, easing his head against her shoulder.

Samus had unconsciously mirrored Mewtwo's action of seeking comfort against another's arm, although she was very much awake. Falcon, as usual, didn't protest to her closeness.

They weren't the twosome Young Link thought Master Hand was referring to, but Smashers thought they were a pair nevertheless. Samus and Falcon, friends and partners. Would it always be like that? Just friends, just a shoulder to borrow when she needed a bit of comfort? No one but Falcon could ever make her feel secure and safe. He was warmth, not just the warmth she got from holding his arm like a child to her mother's skirt, no, it was the sort of warmth she came looking _for_. As though she couldn't bear to be away from it. As though if it was gone - if _he_, Falcon, was gone - so was her reason to live.

And feeling something like that...needing someone to the point of death...wasn't that love? But since when did love come from desperation? If only she could make sense of her feelings; if only she had never fallen for Marth. Heck, if only love was as clear as the blue in the sky, not some vague shade of grey, easily confused with pointless hope and a desire to belong and to _mean_.

"Do you love me still?" Samus murmured. She felt his shoulder move a little.

"Those kinds of things don't just go at the snap of a finger," Falcon said gently, as if the words hurt him. "They stay for a long time, Samus. Even when you don't want them to."

By now, Samus was aware of the crucial difference between Marth and Falcon. She could read the former as easily as a sign in big red letters; the latter was an utter mystery. Marth was so easy to read because he never had anything to hide from her; she didn't matter to him. On the other hand, the one to whom she meant the world...the racer she failed to notice or get to know, _he_ was the one she needed to read and understand.

And the crucial difference? One of them loved her.

"I know I've ignored you for the longest time," she told him. "I don't even know how long. It might be years. But if it's not too late, I'd like it very much if...maybe just for an evening, we could chat...If that's all right with you," she added.

"...Course it's all right with me," Falcon responded. His right hand flicked the stem of a dandelion, and its white, feather-like seeds dispersed into the light wind. "Erm...any reason why? Should I prepare some answers?"

Samus gave him a grin. She liked smiling and getting one in return. "I'm not asking you to an interview. I just want to talk."

"Like we are now?"

She curled her toes inside her boots, chewing her lower lip. "No, not like we are now. Do you remember when we met? We trained and we battled and complained about our losses. It's been like that ever since the day you introduced yourself to me. I kept it all so professional right from the beginning. We didn't swap birthdays or favourite colours or what we're afraid of...we never had that kind of talk."

A punctured silence. Samus realised that behind her, Link was no longer on the tree stump and had silently made his exit. Mewtwo exhaled loudly through his nose; his eyes moved a little from behind thin eyelids. Pichu had fallen asleep also, beginning a line of dominoes as she tipped against Mewtwo and he in turn fell against Peach. And as though it was contagious, Peach's eyes had also closed, and the book fell onto the grass as her grip slackened. It was then that Samus noticed that Peach hadn't been reading at all.

There was nothing but scribbles on the book's open page. Intricate scrawls in black ink and strange circles in blue. A corner had been coloured green, another one grey. It looked like a child's work, learning to draw circles and adding colour to a blank, empty world of white. When Samus leaned forwards a little to get a closer look, it became apparent that the scrawls were actually letters, dotted across the page.

_YOU MAKE ME HAPPY_

The words barely registered in her mind before a hand touched her wrist.

"Your birthday's December 27th," Falcon said softly. "You mentioned it once when Peach wanted to read you your horoscope. Your favourite colour is yellow. That time when Nana wanted to make paper flowers? You asked for your one to be yellow, and everyone was surprised because they'd thought you'd choose something dark. And I'm pretty sure you only have one fear: being alone."

She didn't know what was worse: his accuracy, or the flat tone he adopted to speak. He fished out small details from his memory with surprising ease, despite them being details that didn't need to be remembered. He sounded like a schoolboy reciting his tables, effortlessly recalling the facts asked of him.

Samus dove into her own memory and with a jolt of the stomach, recalled December 27th. That was the day she dropped her helmet onto Bowser by mistake. Falcon had stood in front of her, told Bowser to cut her some slack, _especially today_.

Then there was that time after training, when Samus had misplaced her face towel. Falcon went to the laundry for her and brought back a yellow one.

Loneliness was no longer a fear. Truth was, as soon as she set foot in the Mansion, someone had ensured she'd never feel alone again.

Why hadn't she noticed? She had done to Falcon exactly what Marth had done to her. And it hurt.

"...Samus? That hurts."

Only when she shook her memories aside did she realise how hard her grip on him was. Fingernails dug into his forearm; cheek pressed against his shoulder. She let go immediately.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it wasn't excruciating pain as such..." He circled his shoulder.

"Not your arm," she muttered, "everything in general. I've broken you, piece by piece. You said you'd be happy to wait, but I don't think you should wait anymore. I don't know who you are."

"What do you mean? If you're asking me to forget about you--"

"I'm not asking for that." She brought a hand to her hair and raked at non-existent tangles. If she looked at Falcon now, her confidence would go. She knew it. Suddenly finding the grass in front of her very interesting, she brushed a blade with a single finger. "...I said 'chat', but I meant something along the lines of us..._going out_. Like a date. Just...take the cheesy stuff out of the equation. I need to know who you are."

And I need to know if I love you back.

"...Sounds like a plan."

Not for the first time, she saw him smile. But this was a smile that would extend its happiness right into his eyes, and right into hers. And she wanted to tell him the truth, that if anything, even if she didn't love him--

_You make me happy._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 3 ****-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Sound like smooth sailing? Not quite! Though things are undoubtedly starting to work out for Samus, there's still one important kink to sort out: Zelda! That summarises chapter 14 for you, which I hope you will look forward to.**

**Some side notes to this chapter: several small details here are very significant for Perfect's second plot twist, which I'm estimating to be revealed in three chapters time. The gruesome twosome - is Young Link right or is Samus right? Your call. Also, Crazy Hand's riddle is very straightforward this time. You can take it literally and it makes sense. Remember he predicts this story for you :D As for Peach's book, that's a mystery to be solved later! (Kudos to anyone who knows what it is). In addition, special thanks to Royal Kenya for letting me use her assigned birthday for Samus!**

**Anyhoo, all that being said and done, I'll leave my notes here. Please review with your thoughts and comments - I'd appreciate it! Thanks, and see ya next time!**


	14. A Grand Exit

**A/N: -looks at profile poll- Psst, Master Hand - you're not very popular are you...? **

**Anyway, welcome back to Perfect! Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for - Samus vs. Zelda. I had great fun writing this, which makes a nice change from If You Let Me's latest chapter, which I was ripping my hair out on. Zelda's in the second half, along with some loose ends tied. Ironically, it's the first half that's more significant to the plot of Perfect.**

**Right, enough of that, on with the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter - you really made my day :) Hope you like this update!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 14: A GRAND EXIT-o-o**

"And you don't feel bad that you lost? Not even a bit?"

"..._Not even a bit. You'll understand over time, Ness. Winning isn't about scores or proving you're stronger than someone. Though that's probablysomething only losers would say. Nevertheless, I had a nice time, as painful as it looked._"

He was a miserable sight. His tail was limp and thin arms hung loosely at his sides; Samus could see his chest rising and falling with tremendous effort, as though the air wouldn't come quick enough. However, none of this seemed to matter to Mewtwo, who flashed a very rare smile. He sat with Ness and Samus either side of him, their feet inches from the water. This was a recurring place for the Pokemon to sit at: by the water's edge, overlooking the sparkling lake with a smooth bank behind them and Peach's castle on the horizon. Samus often wondered what it was about this spot that was so appealing to Mewtwo.

"Listen, Mewtwo," she began. "I came here to see if you were okay. This morning's match...you were beaten by Falco and I couldn't help but worry--"

"_'Pummelled' would be a better word_," Mewtwo interrupted. He didn't sound upset. "_It wasn't as bad as it looked_."

Samus was sceptical. She and Falcon had flinched at every hit Mewtwo took from the pilot. While Mewtwo had made full use of his psychokinesis, hurling Falco through the air with powerful throws, it had only incited the avian. Samus recalled how white Peach's knuckles had gone as she gripped the railing, how Master Hand heartily congratulated Falco for his victory, ignoring Mewtwo as he fought to catch his breath.

The failure of psychic power was not just a blow to Mewtwo.

"Was he too strong for you?" Ness asked tentatively.

"_He was today_." Mewtwo's vague answer sent a dash of sadness through Samus, who was only too aware that this reply was a lie. Falco would have been tough on Mewtwo on any day. The Pokemon had never been one hundred percent at the Mansion; he had never stood a chance.

Samus reached out and patted his shoulder, but Mewtwo made no sign that he had felt it. Instead, he stared blankly ahead of him, right into the centre of the lake, as if praying silently for it to swallow him. Ness bit his lower lip when he saw Popo and his friends trail after Marth like a giant shadow. Samus found herself tidying her hair, though this was an action out of habit rather than out of hope.

Marth didn't turn round to look at her; after all, he never did. Today wouldn't be any different.

"_Why don't you go over and say hello?_"

For a terrifying second, Samus thought Mewtwo was talking to her. However, it was Ness who hugged his knees and shook his head.

It was a rivalry that usually went overlooked. In comparison to Ganondorf's regular fights with Bowser and Link, the tension between Popo and Ness was subtle. But if Samus didn't know any better, disharmony between children, right when they were innocent and easy to hurt...that was more damaging than some macho spat.

And of course, any plot to cause unhappiness or hate within the Mansion would have Master Hand pulling the strings from his office. Ness and Popo's fight was no different. Was it just Master Hand who contributed though?

"Why don't you and Popo get on anymore?" Samus asked. "Did you just fall apart over time or...was there one particular thing you argued about?"

If Ness was attempting to hide his envy of Young Link and Nana (who now laughed in Popo's company), he wasn't doing a very good job of it. He was trying so hard to keep his attention on Samus, but his gaze would drift to his friends like a moth drawn to light.

"...I can't remember." One hand gripped a chunk of grass. "We used to be friends..."

"_Does the tier list have anything to do with it?_" Mewtwo inquired. "_Popo's noticeably higher than you_."

"Maybe," admitted Ness. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't know what started it, but I know for sure, I'll never be friends with him again. He's taken Young Link and Nana away from me, and I can't do anything about it. Now I have only Pikachu and Kirby for friends."

He made a noise in his throat, sounding none-too-happy with this. Samus watched as Mewtwo managed a weak half-smile.

"_It's a shame to see you so obstinate about the wrong thing. I'm sure to your friends, you look like you've given up on them_. _A coward's grand exit._"

Samus had forgotten how rude Ness could be at times. The boy scowled and tugged at his baseball cap, eyes narrowing by the second.

"Why do you always have to talk like you're better than me? 'Cause you're not. I'm higher than you on the tier list ranking. And you're telling me you've _never_ given up? That you've never made a coward's exit?"

"..._Well_," Mewtwo began carefully. "_...I'm still here, aren't I?_"

It was the way he smiled afterwards that set alarm bells ringing. Samus didn't know what Mewtwo was getting at, but he looked so happy...so damn happy that it hurt her. It didn't look or feel right. She could see those yellow eyes shining with their owner's delight in living, but why did they look so lifeless all the same?

"I-if you're going to call me a coward, then I think I'll go." Ness leapt to his feet and spared a moody glance for the Pokemon. "...I think you could've done better at your match today. Your psychic was sloppy."

Mewtwo said nothing, and Ness was satisfied with it. He skulked up the bank with his hands in his pockets. The boy seemed determined to head to the Mansion, but both Samus and Mewtwo noticed a sudden veer in his path, towards Young Link and Nana.

"Looks like you got through to him," Samus remarked. Again, Mewtwo chose to answer with silence. One hand rubbed at his belly absently; it shook visibly from the strain. Several short strands of purple fur fell onto the grass, but neither of them brought it up. Aware that her companion had no desire to talk, she stared up ahead at Marth, who now stood in the grounds with his dictionary out, tongue between his teeth.

Nearby, Young Link and Nana were only too happy to converse with Ness, although Popo made a clear point of showing how he felt with his hands on his hips. Samus vaguely wondered what word Marth was looking up, when she spotted Zelda. Her jewelled head decoration glittered in the midday sun, and as far away as she was, Samus could see how straight and proud the princess stood. Marth grinned that grin he reserved especially for her, and as he made to kiss his girlfriend, Young Link made retching noises.

Samus was about to remark on how perfect a couple they were, when she witnessed something that shattered that vision.

Just as Marth was about to bring his lips to hers, Zelda turned her head and only offered him her cheek. In addition, she only seemed intent to talk to Young Link. Marth wore a look very similar to a dog that had just been berated by its master.

"Mewtwo...sorry, I have to go. I don't want to be rude, but I need to get somewhere."

"_It's all right. I understand._" He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "_If you see Peach along the way...could you ask her something?_"

"Of course!" Samus answered quickly. "I'll go _look_ for her--"

"_Ask her to fetch me, please. I want to go home."_

"Fetch you?"

"_Yes_," Mewtwo said, suddenly impatient. "_My legs will most likely buckle under my weight if I attempt to get up by myself._"

"Oh. If that's it, then I could--" Samus started, but Mewtwo cut in.

"_I need her._"

And Samus realised those three words were not limited to him needing her as a helping hand. He needed her, period. It was a confession that didn't make either of them awkward; just appreciative of how much it meant.

After a few seconds, Mewtwo snapped, "_Do you not have somewhere to be going?_"

And to her surprise (though she ought to know by now she couldn't put anything past him), Mewtwo moved his head a fraction in Zelda's direction. His eyes softened and he added, "_You mustn't worry about me. You mustn't._"

There was a flash of a mischievous grin, and Samus would've wondered if it was real or not if it wasn't for the comment that accompanied it.

"_If you get too involved with me, Falcon might become a little jealous. And that's the last thing you want when you have Friday planned to perfection._"

She snorted without thinking at the thought of becoming too 'involved' with Mewtwo, but it was more the mention of Falcon that embarrassed her (a powerful feeling even when Mewtwo was the only one who knew of their upcoming outing). She gave him a grin and a wave, which he returned slowly.

By the time Samus reached the top of the bank, Zelda was gone. Marth was just a blue blur against the green grounds, heading towards the training area with Young Link in his wake. He lacked the usual spring in his step, and his back was so hunched, his neck was hidden. It was a sorry sight, but mild in comparison to what Samus was about to walk in on later.

She managed to convey Mewtwo's message to Peach with little trouble – Samus found the princess in less than a minute, talking to Mario with a clear frown. She made a beeline for the door as soon as Samus mentioned Mewtwo, leaving Mario bemused.

"Have you seen Zelda?" Samus asked him.

"In the kitchen, but..." Mario arched his eyebrows, giving a look of faint disapproval. "How can I put it...she got a bit shirty with me."

If Mario's words were not enough of a warning, the state of the kitchen was. Mangled bits of pepper over the kitchen surface were curly green letters that screamed, "Watch out!" Zelda hacked away at various ingredients with a knife, gloves tossed over the back of a chair. She ripped the leaves of a lettuce mercilessly, bundling them together and slicing them. For a few seconds, Samus could only watch as all this anger the princess had been hiding finally escaped.

When Zelda looked up at her, Samus pretended she didn't see her eyes harden. But it was difficult to not feel in the wrong. Samus was the perpetrator here. How should she go about it, though? Would a straightforward apology work?

"Hey..." she began, before mentally kicking herself. Could she be any more aloof?

"I'm making a salad," Zelda said tersely. "For Marth and the children when they come back from training. You may use the kitchen when I'm done."

The tomatoes were next to fall victim to the knife. Zelda tried to cut them neatly into half, but they only bulged in protest before she applied more pressure and spoiled them.

"You must hate me," Samus muttered. Zelda made a quiet noise through her nose.

"Not quite."

She gathered the tomatoes and pepper, tossing them into the bed of lettuce. The salad only lasted a few seconds before Zelda snatched up the bowl and handed it to Kirby, who sat under the table picking up fallen items of food.

Zelda wiped the knife clean and fished out apples, starting the salad again. Perhaps it was because she was a princess, or maybe it was just a result of her anger, but she began to peel the fruit unsteadily, confused with how to go about it.

"Here," Samus said. "Peel the apple towards you...it's easier that way."

Her hand was so close to taking the apple, but Zelda threw it down, and the knife joined it. Samus pulled her hand away in time and stifled a gasp of mixed shock and annoyance.

"Haven't you made enough of a fool out of me, Samus?"

Kirby gulped and giggled from where he sat, oblivious to the tension ("Poyo?"). Zelda sighed loudly and sank back onto a kitchen stool, catching her forehead in a waiting hand.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I really am."

"I don't hate you," Zelda muttered. "But I hate what you did and how...how he did nothing about it. How you both said nothing about it. You left me in the dark."

Samus looked up, but Zelda was keen to study her hands. The kitchen suddenly felt cold. Sunlight seeped through the blinds, but it was inexplicably chilly.

"...How did you find out?"

"Game and Watch," Zelda replied plainly. "He broke his word and told me. Mewtwo didn't hold him back either."

Samus must've worn a look of surprise or annoyance, for Zelda laughed emptily and snapped, "Are you going to hunt him down now? Just after he made his own decision rather than being servant to someone? Just after he grew a backbone and made a distinction between right and wrong for once?"

"I'm sorry," Samus said again. No other words would come out of her mouth. She didn't know what else there was to say. Samus just wanted to feel Zelda's anger right now, face the consequences and end this prolonged silence, this world of hurt - in the kitchen and out of it.

Zelda's head tilted to one side, and she rubbed her temple with a hand tiredly. "...I just want to know why you did it."

If it wasn't the hurt in her voice, it was the way her eyes glanced downwards unhappily that set Samus' guilt aflame. And the nauseous feeling in her stomach could only multiply when she found no satisfactory answer to the question.

"...I don't know."

"You don't know?" Zelda repeated hollowly. Her brow creased a little. "I don't understand. I'm sorry, Samus...but you've left me very confused here."

"I really don't know. I just did it. We were only talking but I--"

She cut off when Zelda screwed her eyes shut. Samus hadn't spoken to Zelda until now, since the latter had come back from Hyrule. Although Zelda was all smiles and happy faces, left in a room with Samus shattered that facade like a bottle over the head.

"I will explain myself." Samus spoke up again when a few minutes of nothing passed. "Just give me one minute to get it straight."

Zelda nodded, hands folding themselves together but otherwise, barely moving.

Samus rewound to the beginning, right from the moment Marth started at the Mansion. Marth's first look of utter bewilderment when no one understood him. Marth's first Smash match: him versus Yoshi. Marth touching her power suit out of curiosity. Marth and the television.

Then Zelda came into the picture. Zelda's reunion with Link. Zelda and her new shadow, Nana. Zelda meeting Marth. Zelda scaring the wits out of Marth with her transformation into Sheik.

Then there was Samus, sat on the sidelines, just watching and wishing, being the elaborate master of her own doom. She fabricated a web of lies and dreams, until she could walk on them, until they became so real, it was all she could see.

"I used to think I was in love with him."

Zelda exhaled through her nose and covered her eyes with a slender hand.

"But it was just a passing phase. I liked the idea of him. I liked the idea of being you." Samus leaned against the counter and let out a deep breath. "But I promise you Zelda, I _promise _you...when you left for Hyrule, I didn't think of it as an opportunity. It just happened. He wanted to talk and I was only happy for him to. Then--"

"Stop it," Zelda cut in. "I don't want to hear."

"I never loved him," Samus continued, determined to speak over her. She had to get this out now, make herself clear while she had the courage, before it left her for good. "He never loved me. I made the move on him, but his first thought was you. It always is, Zelda. You can take that from someone who's seen it."

Zelda sniffed, but Samus couldn't see if she was crying or not. Kirby made an unhappy sound and ventured into the open, eyes on the apple out of reach. Samus passed it to him absently.

"I just wish one of you told me. Don't you think I ought to know? My own boyfriend can't be honest with me."

"I know you're angry with Marth, but he isn't to blame. It's all my fault. He knew it was for me to confess." Samus' voice was starting to leave her, an experience she had previously been alien to. "...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you doubt Marth, or hate him, or even fall out of l--"

"Did I ever say that?" Zelda leapt to her feet, and in doing so, nearly squashed Kirby with a booted foot. Samus had a clear view of the princess, and her stomach turned at the mascara that ran down her face like tram lines. "I will quite happily break Hylian tradition for him. I...I _make meals_ for him when it's obvious I can't cook. I mend his shirts when I've never even stitched anything. I'll listen to him even if I can't understand. I love him, Samus. Don't you dare suggest that I would think otherwise."

Samus fidgeted with some of her hair. "I want you to know that you're meant to be together. You're perfect for each other. While you were in Hyrule, he was so miserable. He couldn't bear to be apart from you and became so grumpy, even Roy shied away from him. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you and him. And I'm sorry if I got in the way of that."

Zelda faced the counter and traced the edge of it with her index finger. For a few seconds, the only sound was Kirby's tiny snores. Then, Zelda sniffed, straightened herself and picked the salad bowl up off the floor.

"Since you went and fed Kirby that apple, I'll have you help me with making lunch," she said. A slight pause, and then Zelda continued tentatively. "I heard from Mewtwo about this Friday."

Samus looked up at her from where she squatted by the fridge, digging out a replacement apple. "...What? You'd...?"

For a split second, Samus grew angry with Mewtwo for blabbing, but when she looked out the window and down the banks, it disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Mewtwo hadn't moved from his spot by the lake. However, he looked nothing short of relaxed as he lay sprawled on the grass with Peach at his side.

"I have a dress that will fit you," Zelda mumbled. Samus dropped the apple she was holding. It rolled across the floor and landed by Kirby.

"What?" Samus said again. "We've made it pretty clear we don't get on--"

"You're my friend, Samus. Besides, if there is something that will make you steer clear of Marth," Zelda said stiffly, "then I will definitely help."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 4 -**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: And cut! Ta da! Zelda finally gets the spotlight. She's quite scary, eh? I deliberately wrote her to be in two minds - angry with both Marth and Samus, but willing to be understanding at the same time. She didn't fly off the handle (since that'd just be way OOC) or easily forgive. Hopefully I got the balance right and it was a satisfying read. Remember that Zelda sympathised with Samus right from the beginning, ergo being her friend.**

**Mewtwo's a bit of a meddlesome guy in this, if you haven't noticed. He prompted for Game and Watch to grass on Samus, as well as telling Zelda about Samus' date. Of course, both of these things worked out for the better. That's a psychic for you!**

**Also, Marth's in Zelda's bad books! What's he going to do about it? :P**

**Anyway, please review and leave feedback for this update - it's greatly appreciated and I'd love to know your thoughts on Zelda's reaction. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Like a Kaleidoscope

**A/N: So with Zelda's arc partly done, we're nearly there with Perfect! We're looking around six or seven more chapters to go, though that is subject to change if I add more to the plot. Anyway, this chapter will give a bit more insight to the motley crew and their struggle against Master Hand. As well as some subtle foreshadowing. Heh heh.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 15: LIKE A KALEIDOSCOPE-o-o**

Samus was certain that every larger-than-average building had it. A forbidden room, a particular haunting spot, a staircase that was left accessible but rarely saw guests. It was probably a requirement for mansions to have an air of mystery, be it the building as a whole or in Smash Mansion's case, the third floor.

"You think this is a good idea?" she muttered. She wasn't nervous, just uneasy. She had been to the third floor several times, however, it had become increasingly daunting when the covers were now starting to slide off Master Hand's plans.

"Samus, it's the worst idea I've heard in a long while, and I hang out with _Bowser_." Falco scratched his arm lazily and rolled his eyes. "I've told you before that I don't think you'll make any difference standing up to Master Hand, but if you need my input - which you do," he added pointedly, "I'll consider it at least. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a complete arse."

"Good man," Link said from the step he sat on, elbows on his knees and a clump of dirty blonde hair in his mouth. "The more Smashers in this, the better. I don't know about you, Samus, but I'm beginning to think we're hitting Master Hand hard."

Samus did agree with this, but she didn't say her opinion aloud. Instead, resting her arms on the banister, she eyed the red carpeted staircase to the third floor. Up there, she realised, was where all her troubles were formulated.

"Why would Master Hand put the suggestion box up on that floor anyway?" Link voiced his concern, picking at his left boot.

"Probably to discourage us from giving suggestions," Samus replied. She spun a sheet of paper between her fingers, waiting for the final Smasher. "You both got your slips?"

Link waved his, and read aloud, "_I am unhappy with my current position in top tier. I believe I fit in middle tier, and prefer to be relegated. Regards, Link_."

Falco scoffed. "You should've said you deserve to be relegated. Anyway, here's mine. _As a relegated top tier Smasher, I am extremely disappointed to be in middle tier and believe it is jeopardising my skill as a fighter. I demand to have my worthy position again as one of the four top tier Smashers. From Falco_."

Samus personally thought it was unnecessary for Falco to include his name - no other top tier Smasher would be so rude and brash in a request. She looked at her own slip, seeing only seven words. Vaguely, she wondered if anyone else would ever read them.

_Please drop me back to middle. Samus._

"Where is he?" Link folded up his slip and flexed his fingers – the closest he came to showing irritation.

"You know Fox," Falco said dryly, "he's so laidback he's practically horizontal."

"Sorry I'm late!"

A small figure turned the corner, adjusting his headset.

"Fox, you'd be late to your own funeral," Falco grumbled as Fox joined them. "Now that you're here, let's just get this over and done with. I can't see why we have to go together, though--"

"It's called spirit," Fox interrupted. "I was talking to Mewtwo just now - that's why I was late - and he'll tell you how much of a difference a person at your side can make."

The pilot went up the staircase with no hesitance; nerves apparently only existed in Link and Samus. Despite knowing that Master Hand was busy running Classic mode for Falcon (as Samus had requested of him), it didn't reassure her. She wasn't supposed to be here, or supposed to have the nerve to fight back, but here she was, acting on her own stupid whim. She had convinced Fox to fight for his rightful spot as top tier Smasher and stop pretending that middle tier was fine for him.

Link was only too happy to help her; Falco took more time to persuade. Now, the four stood at the end of the third floor corridor, just by Master Hand's office. A potted plant was about the only thing that brightened the place. The walls and carpet were blood red, so impersonal and reeking of terror that Falco commented, "...This looks like the kind of place in one of those murder mysteries."

On the wall, the suggestion box jutted out over the carpet, lid half open, asking to be fed. Fox ran a finger over the rim and eyed the gathered dust.

"I didn't even know we _had_ a suggestion box, and I've been here right from the beginning," he remarked. "Well, let's hope our suggestions get read by the Board and don't just end up being thrown into Master Hand's tacky fireplace."

He dropped in his form and the others followed suit. For a split second, Samus could relax. It was as if she had scooped up all the dark clouds above her head and thrown them into that box, never to have to see them again. They stood in silence, gathered round this tiny wooden thing, this lifesaver that rid them of their problems like a rush of water swallowing letters inscribed in sand.

Then, Falco muttered, "It won't work."

And Samus woke up again. It was a suggestion box, nothing more, and all it had in it was a few bits of paper. The problems hadn't gone; they had simply moved.

To her dismay, Falco's words had hit Link and Fox too, whose encouraging smiles waned a little.

"Maybe the Board will feel compelled to involve themselves with this Mansion now," Link said. It was a carefully planned string of words, powerful enough to keep their hope alive, but not enough to make Samus forget Falco's words.

She had promised herself to leave the third floor with a good feeling, but it never really happened, no matter how much she pretended. Deliberately separating herself from the others, Samus' trek back downstairs was silent, until she passed Zelda's door.

"Unhappy?" the princess asked from her doorway. From the tone of her voice, it sounded as though Zelda was merely describing her own emotions.

"...No. I'm great," Samus lied. Today, Zelda wore a dress of black, with silver-grey trimmings. She had a grave look that complimented it perfectly. The princess was a walking irony, eyes alive and sparkling in her sadness. Vaguely, Samus decided that only Zelda could really give unhappiness some grace.

"Listen, um..." began Zelda. "...I have that dress, if you still want it."

In stark contrast to its owner, Zelda's room was bright and unusually well decorated. It looked as though she had put in immense effort to cover the bare walls. There were calendars, posters, letters and postcards, pinned up haphazardly like papier mache. Rolled up sweet wrappers had toppled onto the floor from her desk, where upon it was a fresh bunch of carnations. They grew in the backyard of the Mansion, but these flowers seemed to be the very best, handpicked and arranged to perfection. Samus looked at a card that accompanied them. It had a single word on it, and the sharp flick of the 'r's and squiggly tail of the 'y' were telltale signs of the sender.

_Sorry._

"I never wanted flowers," said Zelda, seeing where Samus was looking, "just his honesty. But..."

She brought a finger to a petal, observing her action with halfhearted eyes. "...Aren't they beautiful?"

Marth was in the doghouse, thanks to Samus. She sincerely hoped - not for her sake, but Marth's - that the flowers had done the trick. Over on the bed, Zelda had already put out a knee length dress, light blue with a navy sash round the waist. In all honesty, it was far too elegant for the likes of her. Samus never wore dresses because she didn't like them. Or was it because she never had the opportunity? If she wore it, who would she match?

Falcon or Marth?

"It's lovely. I...thanks, Zelda."

"You would look stunning in blue," Zelda commented, paying no attention to the zero suit Samus was in now. "It's never been my colour, so this dress hasn't really seen the light of day at all. I know it will suit you. You'll stand out."

Samus was about to remark on how Zelda could probably make a fashion statement out of a paper bag, but the abrupt movement of Zelda stopped her. The princess sighed and sank onto her bed, narrowly missing the dress.

"...You'll stand out like you always do, Samus." She examined a hand, but it was out of escapism. "Everything about this Mansion is turning out to be a lie. It isn't about making friends or strengthening intergalactic bonds. All this time, we've been following Master Hand, loyal until the very end. It's been an easy ride for him, except when he chose to pick on you."

"But that was because he had a problem with Mewtwo first--" Samus started. She was certain that Zelda was making her out to be a heroine, when she was far from it. If it wasn't for Mewtwo, Master Hand would never have turned on her. She would never have had the courage to fight back. _Mewtwo_ was the hero, not her...

"Do you think there's something wrong about this Mansion?" Zelda said. Her voice had gone soft, layered with hesitance. "All of a sudden, it doesn't feel welcoming..."

"...It's just that Master Hand's not doing so well in hiding his motives," replied Samus. She turned her head at the sound of loud shuffling and thumping. Crazy Hand inched across the corridor like a caterpillar, muttering to himself.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he said to himself, but clear enough for the girls to hear. "It'll hurt, won't it? To wake up one day and recognise nothing?"

Zelda's fears for abnormality in the Mansion were confirmed. She gave Crazy Hand a worried glance, turning the words over in her head. Samus too thought of Crazy, his mumblings and how lifeless he sounded when he spoke. Even the crazy ones had started to pick up on the unravelling mysteries of the Mansion.

When Samus left Zelda, the dress was slung over her arm. It felt a bit alien and unnatural. She almost laughed at her own stupidity, realising that a bounty huntress as rational as herself was afraid of putting on a dress.

Samus was so absorbed in her thoughts of dresses and the hands that she didn't remember walking towards the lake. She just found herself trudging through the mixture of long and short grass, wondering how many steps she had to take before all her nerves and uncertainties were gone. How far from the Mansion she had to go to flee from its shadow; how distorted she had to make her thoughts in order to cover her growing fears.

Someone tried to walk in step with her, taking two for every one of hers.

"Hey, Samus..." Ness asked curiously. "Can Mewtwo swim?"

"I don't know." Samus scratched behind her head, bemused at the randomness. She soon found out, however, that Ness wasn't being random at all.

"Because if he can't," Ness continued carefully, "don't you think he'll drown?"

She stopped walking. It took immense effort for her head to turn. And she spotted the Pokemon, waist deep in water of the lake, tail beating the surface.

Samus was running. In her peripheral vision, she could see Falcon tumbling out the front door with Marth in his wake. A red, gold-crested helmet rolled across the lawn, forgotten in its owner's hurry.

"Mewtwo!" Samus shouted. What was he playing at? Surely the reason why Mewtwo always sat at the water's edge was because he didn't like getting wet? Someone as heavy as him would definitely drown in that lake - why was he in it? Why was he going in further?

She watched as his shoulders were swallowed, then the neck. Samus reached the edge and splashed through the shallows.

"If he loses his footing he's going to drown--" she tried to say. It wasn't even coherent enough for her to understand. She could only say 'drown'; only think of drowning.

"Sam, wait! It's all right. He's okay...look." Falcon took her arm, easing her away from the water. She staggered, screaming in her head for Mewtwo to get out and save himself while he could.

"Pi..." a voice by her ankle murmured. Pichu sat back on the grass, looking visibly distressed.

"Don't worry, Marth swims!" From behind Samus, Marth skidded onto the scene, wading into the lake to his knees. On any other occasion, Samus assumed Mewtwo would've refused a kind gesture as obvious as Marth's. But pulled down by the extra weight he now had and struggling to stay standing, the Pokemon gladly accepted Marth and Falcon's assistance. He fell onto all fours, spat out a mouthful of water and emitted the loud combination of a groan and a cough. From the crook of his arm, a small blue ball tumbled out onto the wet grass. Pichu squealed, giggled and ran for her toy.

"Are you crazy?" Samus snapped. "You could've drowned!"

"_Don't be silly_," Mewtwo said distractedly. He had limited his use of psychic energy to the point of having to swim to retrieve Pichu's ball, and now it showed in the weakness of his psychic voice.

Samus didn't know where to look or what to make of it. It was a sure attempt of compassion, something Mewtwo was always trying to do. Mewtwo reached for Pichu, awkwardly bringing his fingers to her head, like a father unsure of how to nurse his baby in the mother's absence. A grin played on his lips when Pichu muttered unintelligible words, presumably an apology.

Falcon and Marth bent down either side of Mewtwo, backs arched and eyes alight with a mix of concern and relief. Marth fiddled with the pin of his cloak, attempting to take it off, while Falcon steadied the Pokemon with a burly arm. Samus watched them both, stood at a crossing and wondering which way to go. Now that she looked at them...they weren't too different at all, Falcon and Marth.

"_It's all right_," Mewtwo said. But when Samus watched Marth take off his cape and drape it over the psychic, she realised things were not all right. Not even close. Strands of purple hair fluttered onto the grass and the blue cape, like a macabre version of sprinkles on a cake.

Once, when she was little, Samus had found a butterfly - a red admiral - and in her excitement, had attempted to catch it in her hands. She had unintentionally injured it, and in despair, had sat on top of a hill with it. Using all her willpower, she tried to make the insect fly again. She had watched and willed and begged for it to find its strength. Samus didn't know what else to do.

Now, as she stood with Mewtwo, she felt the exact same, at a loss for how to save him. She could only stand on the sidelines and wish for him to heal. Helplessness topped loneliness in the battle of breaking someone from the inside out. It wasn't enough to make a difference - her hope.

"_Don't look like that, it doesn't suit you at all_." Head jerked downwards from the pressure of Marth's hand wiping him dry, Mewtwo could only see her with one eye. And it was there, when the sunlight hit the side of his face just right, that a clear ring of violet circled his iris.

"Mewtwo, your eyes--" she said, faltering.

"_That reminds me_," Mewtwo cut in, trying to sound spontaneous. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible to fool Samus with that when she had the exact same habit. "_I put my name down to clean the items warehouse tonight_."

"That's far from sensible," Falcon said, squatting by Mewtwo's side and gingerly using the hem of Marth's cape to wipe at a shoulder blade. "You're putting far too much pressure on yourself. Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that you might just be a bit _too_ compassionate?"

"_Never_," Mewtwo replied truthfully. He had the audacity to grin, but no one returned it.

"Disgust," Marth grumbled, pulling a string of pondweed from the Pokemon's arm. "_Myuutsu - kusai yo. _You smell bad."

But Mewtwo only smiled.

Samus had never really believed in change enough for it to veer her life at a sudden angle. Just smooth curves and long stretches of arching roads, taking her slowly, putting her in control. But now, she looked at Mewtwo's hunched, very nearly passive form and sparkling violet gaze. How had he done it? How had he transformed into someone else, right under her nose, without her realising?

He was like a kaleidoscope, Samus decided. Spectacular as himself, but a sudden change...and he caught her by surprise, more elegant than before, impossible to predict.

"_I'm afraid of water, Samus._" His voice was weak. "_Do you know why?_"

Falcon furrowed his eyebrows together, lost in thought, while Marth just expressed his confusion with wide eyes and a clueless smile. Slowly, Samus shook her head.

"_...Neither do I. It's enough to make one hesitate, though. Even when there are no reasons._"

One day, Samus thought, she was going to have to find Peach and ask her if she understood Mewtwo's riddles or just nodded and smiled. Mewtwo continued, using a hand to push droplets away from his eyes.

"_Overcome that initial hesitance, and you'll be fine. You don't need to be afraid - there's nothing to be afraid of._"

It was as though Falcon and Marth had gone invisible. Mewtwo only had to twist a fraction to free himself from their concerned grasps; Samus wasn't aware of them, too overpowered to look elsewhere. And as the psychic carried on pushing those water droplets, she began to wonder.

"_Look at me_," he instructed clearly. She hadn't ever been looking away. "_Did I make you happy?_"

He owed her. It was a fact he liked to remind her of at every opportunity. Would things have been different between them if he _didn't_ owe her? They might have been friends, but not to the point where his laugh was Samus' laugh. Their loneliness, their sadness, woven together to create a makeshift net of comfort.

She began to wonder if they were droplets from the lake, or something completely different.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 5 -**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Ta da! Confusing or what? We've got lots of forewarnings, courtesy to Zelda, Mewtwo and Crazy Hand. Aren't they an enigmatic bunch? Anyway, Samus has reached a conclusion about Falcon and Marth, seeing their similarities and whatnot. And what's up with Mewtwo? He's got his purple eyes back! Samus is going on a date! **

**Things are looking very up indeed. Almost as though things are going to go very wrong in later chapters. Heh heh. **

**Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated, especially if you follow this fic regularly (either by alerts or lurking) - what do you think will happen next? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Saved and Set Free

**A/N: This chapter is Falcon and Samus' 'date', although it can't really be called that. Eh...you might find the style's a bit different in this. In later chapters you'll see why this chapter has a significant meaning to the plot, which hasn't got anything to do with FalSam.**

**Not sure if that makes sense, but basically, chapter 16 and 17 jointly put this fic in a whole new perspective.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed - you guys are the greatest! Enjoy this chapter.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 16: SAVED AND SET FREE-o-o**

"Samus?"

"Hmm?"

"Um...I was talking to you. I was saying that...Mewtwo's offered to tidy the Items Warehouse tonight. I know it's not ideal...especially for him of all Smashers, but he--"

"--owes me, I know."

"Exactly. I'm going to keep tabs on him in case he tries to do something silly like lift a crate. Link and Fox have told me they're willing to do the kitchen chores for tonight, so that's that sorted. Marth's scheduled a meeting with Master Hand - I asked him to think up of something to complain about, and he didn't need even a minute to come up with one. Anyway, the Mansion's most valuable Smasher ranting in a foreign language about his unhappiness will keep Master Hand occupied for most of tonight. We've successfully pulled him off your back. Make the most of this evening, Samus."

Princess Peach was a force to be reckoned with. In less than an hour, she had rallied a small crew to help and had eliminated all of the loopholes Master Hand was sure to take advantage of. With no way to stop Samus from going out (basically, having a good time for once, she thought irritably), Master Hand had been cornered into submission by the people he once controlled, by the Director who was supposed to back his plans.

It was oddly warm tonight, surprisingly light for the evening hours. The sky was just beginning to darken and only a few grey clouds streaked across the sea of blue. Samus and Peach went out of the Mansion using its back exit, crossing a deserted stretch of lawn before stopping at the Items Warehouse. Although she didn't comment or look too deeply into it, Samus did notice how emotionless Peach looked in her moments of silence.

Mewtwo and Falcon were already at the Warehouse, the former sat on the ground with his back hunched over, the latter leaning against the half wall.

"_Hello Samus_."

Such simple words, Samus thought wistfully, but how much more ominous could Mewtwo make them sound? Turned away from her, the Pokemon had probably used psychic to pick up on her or else knew, some way or another, that only Samus would touch his shoulder and draw her hand away quickly. From where she stood, she had a clear view of the thinning arms and prominent spine. His feet, Samus noticed, were now wrapped in bandages, wound round the two main toes of each foot. A safety pin kept the fabric tight, and despite the gravity of it all, Samus couldn't help but think the wraps looked more like a pair of socks. She wished she could laugh it off - she really did - but the bandages were a mark of how his efforts in walking were now paying off in completely the wrong way.

Mewtwo had a crate of unsorted items in front of him, a muddled toybox of match leftovers. Pokeballs, deactivated Smart Bombs and Beam Swords were all bundled together wrongly to create a wasted evening. It was a nasty task, taking each of the items and putting them back with the others; although seemingly easy, Samus swore the constant bending over and stretching to reach the upper shelves had left a permanent change to her back. Having a poorly Smasher take on this task when she could've done it herself nearly made Samus cancel her evening there and then.

However, Mewtwo wasn't having any of it.

"_I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about me. I'll get this done in a snap and I'll..._" He paused, but Samus couldn't understand why. "..._I'll see you in the morning, hmm? I've got a quick thing to finish before I go to sleep._"

"Sure." Samus grinned. "Why don't we have breakfast together tomorrow? All four of us?"

"That's an idea," Falcon remarked. And Samus' smile almost widened, until she saw the dark look on Peach.

"It sounds lovely, Samus, but don't let us waste any more of your time," she murmured. Then, a few seconds too late, she worked a weary smile onto her face and stood by Mewtwo. She looked austere all of a sudden. Falcon seemed to notice as well, for he said, "Are you okay, Peach?"

"Not really," she answered plainly, "but who is?"

She refused to say any more after that, busying herself with the items that needed sorting. Samus waited for Peach to make eye contact with her again, however, the princess refused to look up any more.

"...What are you going to do tonight, Mewtwo?" Samus asked. The Pokemon cocked his head to the side, eyes rolling from left to right slowly as he tried to find the right words.

"_Save us_," he replied after a moment. Mewtwo licked his lips and glanced at Samus, taking a deep breath and exhaling through his nose. He gave a slight wave with a shaking hand, and Samus took that - and Peach's silence - as a cue to go. Falcon pushed himself off the wall and walked in step with her. His shoes - smart black ones that looked exceptionally polished - scuffed the pavement; Samus watched how his strides were the same length as hers.

"He said for you to not worry about him," Falcon said gently.

He was right. She wasn't here to worry about Mewtwo. She had specifically requested for an evening out with him so that she could, quite frankly, do what she should have done two years ago - learn who he was.

They could almost pass off as different people. Her in the rippling blue dress for a princess, him in the crisp jeans at the back of his drawers. If they acted the part, they could be a regular couple from somewhere like Mute City. Port Town, maybe. Or even a place as far away as Hyrule. If they had met under different circumstances, they could have had a simple life. One where no Mansion existed, one where she didn't distort her own life with lies, senseless whims and ignorance.

"I have a favour to ask. I'm sorry that I'm being so selfish right off the bat." She wrapped her arms around herself and put her head down, determined to stare at the pavement as it rolled underneath her. "I don't want to stray far from this Mansion."

The plan had been to go to Mute City. Samus knew Falcon wanted to take her there, simply because she loved how bright it was - a flurry of colours against the grim black sky.

"You don't want to stray...as in you don't want to go to Mute City?" Thankfully, Falcon understood her slight jerk of the head back towards the Items Warehouse. "Ah...it was a bit much for me to ask you not to worry, when I'm doing the exact same. The two are up to something, what with Mewtwo saying he has something to do tonight. _Save us_."

He came to a halt and rubbed the back of his head, lost in thought. "Whatever that means, they want us to keep away. They might be going to confront Master Hand. But if it eases our concerns, we should stay on Mansion grounds, just in case."

She smiled, but it was lacking heart. How had she managed to overlook how nice he was? It was such an obvious thing, but her attachment to Marth had sealed her to the fate of hopeless dreaming. Tentatively (since she was very rusty with making the first move), she extended a hand and felt for his.

"Thank you," she muttered.

They walked aimlessly for what could have been hours or minutes. Time wore on, punctuated by brief chats and a melodic songbird that sang from the shadows.

A reassuring pacing of their hearts and legs, his thumb stroking her hand, her head aching to lean on him. She did wonder if he was bored, or just used to her bouts of silence. He never once complained, and that, Samus thought with a pang, was his biggest fault.

"I'd like to take you somewhere," Samus said, adopting what she hoped was a confident tone of voice, contrasting to her mild and polite small talk from the early evening.

She had walked this route many times before, however, it seemed to have all the more enigma to it in the dark. A winding path of gravel snaked through a natural wood, although to Samus, it was too small and the trees too spaced out to be a wood. The pine fresh route to the right of the Mansion was the quickest way to Dreamland, and due to the wild, unkempt nature of it, it was a shortcut Master Hand disapproved of.

Deciding that she had worn heels for long enough, Samus kicked them off her feet and hooked the straps on a curled index finger. Still holding onto Falcon's hand, she crossed the dirt track of the wood, clambered up a steel set of stairs and onto the platform. The ground was no longer warm and recognisable under her feet; instead, it was too pristine and perfect. The grass of Dreamland was spongy and laden with unspoiled flowers. The leaves of Whispy Woods were rubbery and equally shaped. Not a single dying leaf, not even an insect.

"Look where we are," she murmured.

"Dreamland," Falcon answered.

"No."

She liked Dreamland for its failed imitation of the wild, its perfected scene of nature. It really did look like a dream, with its vivid greenery, endless sky and cotton clouds. But when Samus had examined more closely, she had found out the leaves and grass were plastic, screwed into place, and the sky was just a projection. It was like dying to go on the merry-go-round, and then finding out the horse you wanted to ride wasn't real. Dreams could only be constructed out of what was already broken.

"This is where we had our first Smash match," she corrected. She dumped her shoes at the foot of Whispy Woods and fingered one of the stiff leaves. "Right when there was only twelve of us. When we were all stupid and thought this Mansion was about a tournament."

It hurt her, and she was sure it hurt Falcon too, to discover their home was not a safe haven, and that their master did not have their best interests at heart. They were puppets in a theatre, fighting against the strings and scrabbling for the happiness the master dangled in front of them, only to pull it away if they got too close.

"What do you think is going to happen to this Mansion?" She addressed the ground more than him, settling on the prickly grass and attempting to pick at it. "I mean, Master Hand can't keep this up forever. The Board will have to intervene, even if they haven't yet..."

She broke off when Falcon's laugh tickled her ear.

"Come on, Sam. You said so yourself once - leave Peach and Mewtwo to it. Don't look so worried. You're doing what you think is right, and that's just about all we can do in this place."

She edged a little closer to him, not just for warmth but for comfort. The heavy blanket of night and weariness had stretched the grounds to an eternity of darkness, where the sky melted into the earth until the horizon became nothing but a blur.

Had Falcon always done what he thought was right? She eyed the racer and their interlocked hands. Did he, for example, stand back and let her chase and dream of Marth, because it was right? Did he keep a firm lid on his feelings for her because that too, was right?

"...So tell me," she said softly, aware that her voice was the only sound around, "when is your birthday?"

"10th April," he answered swiftly, "but I don't like to be reminded of it."

"Favourite colour?" she said next.

"Blue. Not for the reasons you think." He outstretched his legs, circled his shoulder and exhaled quietly. "What's the last question?"

"What you're scared of."

"Heights and the age-old fear, death." He smiled, and in the dimness of the Dreamland platform's security lights, she could just about see it. She never realised he had dimples. "When I was a kid, I used to be terrified of dogs. And wasps. Honestly, the list is endless. And now I have a question for you. Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yes, I do." She was astounded at how quickly she could recall a seemingly insignificant event from so long ago. Memories of Marth's first day at the Mansion were surprisingly blurry, as though her mind had known all along of its unimportance. The Mansion in its early days was still ever so familiar to her.

The day Smash Mansion opened, there were only thirteen of them: Master Hand and the twelve disciples, the small band of followers who craved for a purpose. Old friends were reacquainted and the more courageous extended the hand of friendship to those they found a bond with. In the morning, Master Hand explained the rules of Smash matches, and how he might tweak them in order to create the best grounds for fighters.

She hid behind the visor, avoided social gatherings like a contagious disease and only trained with wireframes. Then, a few days later, the amiable racer who talked to everyone like he had known them for years, guessed her surname correctly.

"Master Hand introduced you as Samus, but he never gave your surname. Is it Aran, by any chance?"

A screw to her steel box of security fell loose there and then. Every time he asked to train with her, every time he asked to sit next to her, another screw tumbled out from its slot, until the box was at her feet, broken. He had pulled apart everything she hid behind so that she could reveal who she really was. In a truly heroic gesture, the Captain had set her free.

The thing was, she had never noticed.

Her mission had been to be invisible, and stay that way for as long as she was in the Mansion. But the whole time, the invisible one had been Falcon.

"...How long...?" She could hardly get the words out of her mouth. Her heart began to pound, almost becoming a steady hum. Falcon's brow crinkled as he took a few seconds to form his answer.

"Right from the beginning, I'd say."

It was an answer she had been wishing for, but dreading at the same time. As selfish as it sounded, the very thought of finding out someone loved her for so long was a lovely one. However, that also meant that over the course of their training and sparring, she had broken him into however many pieces a heart could break in two years.

"I'm so sorry...I've been such an idiot," she mumbled. Her eyes stung as bitterness crept up and tickled her throat.

"Don't be," Falcon said by her ear. "You're not the Mansion fool. That's me."

She felt him pull her onto her feet, where she stood only milimetres from him. The smell of autumn rain reached her nostrils, soothing and strangely familiar. She was surprised by the roughness of his hands and the width of his shoulders.

You're not the fool, she wanted to tell him. I am, and we both know it.

She dropped her head a fraction, seeing her bare feet between his. Her forehead pressed against the start of his chest, and his hands slid down her arms to her fingers. She shivered.

He had held her before, but not like this. She had held onto him out of despair, hoping he would make her feel less hollow and ghost-like.

Now, however, it was as if it had never been any other way. How could she have ever been with him and not even have a shred of a feeling? His heart was racing - she could feel it through the thin shirt he wore, beating against the light material of her dress. She couldn't describe the contentment of the simplicity of his heartbeat. Even with Marth, she hadn't ever experienced the pleasurable numbness of knowing that for the time being, while in these arms, nothing could hurt her.

If she could just stay like this forever, then everything would make sense again.

He brought a hand to her face, his thumb coursing down her cheekbone to her chin. He drew his hand away, and she asked with a small intake of breath for him to do it again. He did, slowly and carefully, touching the side of her waist and moving a little closer.

"Perhaps...you could..." she whispered. "You've waited long enough..."

He smiled against her, where it fitted exactly at the curve of her neck. The whispers of the night died down to become a low melody of crickets and wind.

"If you let me now," he responded, "I might never stop."

She smiled back, tilting a little so that she could meet his eyes. "I won't ask you to."

And he settled his mouth over hers, not with the desperation of a fool who had left himself to starve, but with the triumph of a man who had beaten perfection.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 6 -**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Argh, I'm really...surprised I've got this far. This fic was originally going to be a one shot of Samus' unrequited love (I know, ridiculous, looking at it now), but I decided to keep on writing in the attempts to write a multichapter. Anyway, from there I planned out the basic plotline, and to think that the plot twist is next chapter already...wow, I've actually got there! I'm not a very persistant person, see.**

**Anyway, I'm sure that was of immense interest to you (not). Just so you know, Samus' last couple of words are open to interpretation. You decide if 'love me' or 'kiss me' was on her mind. I didn't do the whole cheesy 'I love you!' 'Oh, I love you too!' malarkey because it just doesn't suit those two. **

**Anyhoo, since this is one of the key chapters to Perfect, I would love to hear from you lovely readers. What do you think of this chapter? Any thoughts about what could be next? Did the FalSam meet your expectations or did I wreck it?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Ghost of Violet

A**/N: Man, I don't know what to say about this chapter. Welcome to Perfect 17 and the plot twist I spent months hemming and hawing over (as well as updating --). I did think about going back on it, but practically everything from chapter 4 onwards has led up to this, so I can't go about it any other way. And you all know how much I love drama, so here it is!**

**Just as a warning...this chapter is the main reason why the fic is rated T. A bit of colourful language and a lot of depression and angst overall. I won't spoil it for you, though...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 17: GHOST OF VIOLET-o-o**

Falcon's LED clock read 4:48 when Samus pushed open the door to his room. He was not a deep sleeper, so the racer's eyes fluttered only a few seconds after the light from outside spilled onto his bed. He grunted, rolled over and felt for the clock with his left hand, knocking against the drawn curtains. He groaned again.

"...Bit early, isn't it?" he muttered.

"Sorry."

"...No problem. Just give me a minute." Falcon sat up, rubbed his eyes and reached for the bottle of water at his bedside table. His hair looked messier than usual; Samus had an inexplicable urge to touch it. Her own hair was dishevelled and she matched Falcon in pyjamas - a comfortable blue T shirt and matching bottoms. Falcon seemed to only just realise her untidy state, for his eyes widened a little and he quirked an eyebrow.

"What woke you up, Sam?"

She wetted her lips and buried her toes in the carpet of his room. "I woke up about fifteen minutes ago, and I heard...well, they're still here, if you listen."

"Who's still here?" he mumbled groggily. He threw back his covers and swung his legs out of bed. "Why this early...?"

She fidgeted with a loose clump of hair. "Falcon, the whole Board's here."

There was very little light in the room, but Samus could clearly see panic flash across his face. He eyed the door as though it had abruptly become a threat; he got to his feet and took her hand right away.

"The Board?" he repeated. "They never actually set foot in the Mansion unless it's an emergency...like the time when the safety barriers packed up and we had to--"

He cut off his sentence without warning.

"Are they downstairs?" he uttered. He crossed the room to the corridor, taking Samus with him. He leaned over the wood and the floorboard beneath him creaked. The sound seemed to kick start her anxiety, for she suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable, out in the open in pyjamas with her mind reeling in confusion. Quickly, she ducked under Falcon's arm, into his warmth. She had never been afraid of heights, but the steady spiralling of the Mansion's staircase made her own stomach feel it was spinning out of control. Every step darker than the one before, Samus' eyes trailed to the foot of the staircase, where several Toads formed a circle.

They only had to wait a few seconds before a strangled groan rang up the stairwell, bouncing off the walls into distortion. Several murmurs - different voices to the moan - hushed for silence and quiet conversation.

"Don't make so much noise, Crazy. The last thing we want is a commotion," someone said tiredly, and Samus recognised the voice as Toadsworth's. Sure enough, she spotted the head Toad in the middle of the circle, a tiny figure to two hands. "Master Hand, can you not determine what's wrong with your brother?"

"I've been trying to determine that all my life," Master Hand answered. The dryness of his tone didn't go amiss; Toadsworth shrank back so far, Samus couldn't see him anymore.

"It hurts," Crazy whined, and his giant shadowed form quivered against the wall, rattling a nearby hatstand. "Why wouldn't you listen? Do you see what you've done now? If you had listened to me, you could have saved yourself...But you never do. Right from the beginning, you never listened!"

Crazy's voice began to rise, and Toadsworth shushed him, adding, "Quiet, now! We can't let everyone find out this way. Master Hand, please understand the gravity of the situation. This is a colossal blow to the Mansion's reputation."

"It won't be if we spin the story our way."

"There is no way to 'spin' it! Did you take a look on the third floor _properly_? Did you see what was there _properly_? And what have you done with our princess? Where is she?" His voice became little more than a squeak. "Heavens, _where is she_?"

When Samus looked up at Falcon, she wasn't surprised to see him fully alert and awake. A worry line creased between his eyebrows and his frown was steadily taking over his previously impassive face.

"She hasn't been home all night!" Toadsworth continued, sounding as though he had been wanting to vent this for a long time. "She said she'd be working late, but I can't find her at all. What am I going to tell her father? I _knew_ I should've given her escorts!"

"Now, now, we don't want a commotion," said Master Hand swiftly.

In the silence that followed, Samus chewed her bottom lip and pulled away from the banister. It was the strangest feeling, standing here in the middle of the Mansion, her home. She had been a part of this place for so long, but in one fell swoop, she didn't recognise it anymore. Had there always been this many stairs? Did the echoes of voices always sound louder than the voices themselves?

"Seriously, what's going on..." Falcon murmured, more to himself. "Look. Others are awake too."

Across the stairwell, Fox and Falco were peering over the first floor's banister, dressed in their normal attire in a slapdash fashion. Their headsets were missing, Falco's jacket was inside out and Fox was without a boot. The latter's eyes never left the cluster of Toads and hands, even as Samus joined him.

"You know things are wrong when Crazy starts to make sense," he muttered.

"Any idea what's going on?" Falcon quipped in. He stood behind Samus and she unthinkingly sank back into him, taking in the smell of golden autumn leaves and summer rain. She felt a little safer, and it was then that she wondered why she was afraid in the first place. Had something happened which her heart was aware of, while the rest of her was still trying to catch up?

"Not a clue," Fox answered, "but the third floor's been blocked off and the remaining Board members are hovering at its entrance like ticked off bees. They told us not to worry, stop being nosy and go back to sleep."

"Hmph, on Toadsworth's orders. He's keen to keep it all hushed up," hissed Falco. He looked at Fox, staring through Samus and Falcon as though he couldn't see them. "Besides, it's probably some tiny error in the Mansion mechanics. Like the time when the safety barriers fell. That Toad's probably gone to pieces over that again."

"This early in the morning?" Samus pointed out, but unsurprisingly, Falco ignored her and her comment. She looked back over the banister at the cluster of Toads.

Toadsworth's voice had dropped to a whisper, and Samus was struggling to hear him. She didn't need to worry, though, for Master Hand suddenly snapped, "It _doesn't_ matter! I will sort out this fiasco. I'll deal with the sponsors, make a formal announcement and speak to Archibald Toadstool myself. The Mansion is not going to have its reputation damaged just because an imbecile Smasher couldn't take care of himself."

"But..." a Board member began. Master Hand cut across him, speaking a fraction louder.

"I said, leave it to me. You concentrate on finding your princess. Her disappearance and the convenience of it all is rather suspicious. I'm not sure how the Board is going to save her this time."

"She was working late," Toadsworth said meekly. "That's not suspicious, that's dedicated. But yes, the princess is my first priority. Oh...what do I tell her..."

The Toads and Master Hand dispersed, spreading across the hallway like scattered marbles. The Board members whispered for their princess to come out; Master Hand gave Crazy a meaningful prod.

"Up you get," he demanded. "Go outside and help the Board find that girl."

But Crazy Hand crawled across the hallway and up the stairs, a disobedient puppy to his master. He slouched past Samus and began to talk loudly, puncturing his sentences with moans of apparent pain.

"Open your eyes, everyone...do you recognise this place at all? Wake up...!"

Master Hand ascended the stairs, inches above the steps. He paused at the four Smashers gathered round the banister, and he said blithely, "I thought I heard rats. It's a bit early to be out and about."

"Sir," Fox said immediately, standing with his back straight. "We want to know what's going on. We know Peach is missing, but what's happening? Why the sudden inclusion of the Board?"

"We have the right to know," Falcon added. Master Hand curled his index finger, and it scraped the floor idly, like a child drawing in sand in thought.

"...If you know Peach is missing, why aren't you out trying to find her?" he said carefully. "She's the leader of your motley crew, isn't she? Who knows, she could be drowning in the lake as we speak. She may have been abducted for all you know."

Samus stared at the hand in disbelief. As if the remarks weren't enough, the hand was talking calmly, as if he was reading out his shopping list. Fox wrinkled his nose a fraction before uncrossing his arms.

"Peach would only go missing if she doesn't want to be found. She's all right. But the third floor," he said, matching Master Hand's careful tone. "Why has that been blocked? Tell us why you've had to rope off a whole floor."

"You'll find out in the morning, but you've never been the patient one, have you?" The hand edged backwards, a gesture not to be mistaken for submission. "Impatience is a quality that only suits top tier Smashers. No one else has the right to be so demanding round here. And no one, no Smasher or Board member, has the right to tell me to do anything."

Falco, who had remained silent throughout the confrontation with Master Hand, made an odd sound in his throat. His weight swung from foot to foot, a telltale sign of a person in doubt. Samus remembered how steadfast Falco had been regarding the hand, and how, quite possibly, that opinion was starting to change.

When nobody moved from him, Master Hand sighed. "Curious, are you? Then go. Even if I told you to keep away, you will all persist anyway. It may come as a bit of a shock, though."

There was no kindness to his tone, just raw indifference. "Oh," he added, acting as though a thought had just come to him, "and be careful. Dr Mario is still running tests, so don't touch the body."

Silence had a sound. It was an oxymoron at its finest, but Samus couldn't think of anything that sounded louder, more deafening and agonising than the silence that followed Master Hand's words. Her knees threatened to buckle; her eyes stung from the cold air.

"Someone's been killed?" Falcon said, his voice hoarse.

"Oh yes," Master Hand answered. "This is why the third floor is blocked and you two--" He gestured to Fox and Falco "--were urged to go back to sleep and wait for the morning. But let's do this your way, shall we? A formal announcement won't be necessary anymore. Let's just wake everyone up, rid the dead one of his last scrap of dignity and look at his body."

He floated back and gestured for them to pass, like a doorman welcoming them to the lobby.

Samus followed Falcon like a ghost without a purpose. She was losing feeling, fading by the minute. This wasn't happening, surely. The Mansion had strong security barriers to protect Smashers from serious injuries; Smashers' safety was the top priority - the Board enforced that rule above anything else. They wouldn't have let this happen...

"Could you stay with her? She looks ready to drop. I'm going to see who's...what's happened."

Falcon was right next to her, but he sounded miles away. Link edged towards her, bringing a hand to her shoulder awkwardly (since she was taller). Various Smashers darted past, rumours and whispers crashed into her like waves against a rock - she felt them, but they had no effect. Her voice left without warning, and she was all but an empty shell of a person, waiting for the world to be a place she knew.

"You want to sit down?" Link whispered. He couldn't hide the tremble in his voice. She shook her head, determined to follow Falcon despite the latter's attempts to keep her behind.

She faltered on the first step, finding she couldn't bring herself to stand on the second. Searching for her voice, Samus forced out a single word, hoping Link would understand.

"...Marth?"

The Hylian's eyes softened. "He's fine."

She waited for the pain to lessen, but it never came. She could only think that if it wasn't Marth, it was someone else. A friend of hers? Or someone she had never got to know?

Still, she wandered aimlessly around the second floor, unable to understand the confusion and the abrupt rush of panic. Rumours and whispers about the third floor drifted past her ears, filtered into her like salt into water. Game and Watch attempted to hug her, but she shook it off; Link tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to see him. In fact, it was Falcon's grief stricken face that pulled her back into her body.

He was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs to the third floor, shaking like a leaf in the wind. She had seen him hurt before, wounded beyond the skin and his heart broken into two. But she had never seen him as he was now. Tears didn't suit him. They didn't suit a man she visualised to be so strong, so protective...

"Sam." His voice was hoarse, ready to disappear completely. "Sam, I'm so sorry..."

She fell against him, feeling her name tickle her neck. He whispered it again and again, turning it into a lullaby to draw them together. He wouldn't let go of her, wouldn't let her out of his arms.

"Falcon?" she murmured, feeling his face with a hand blindly. "What happened?"

The air was leaving her. It couldn't come quick enough. Was it running out, or was Falcon just holding her too tightly?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Mewtwo's on the third floor. He's dead, Sam."

And the air left her there and then.

"They...they say it was from natural causes," continued Falcon, attempting to cushion the fall. "You know how ill he was in the first place. I...I guess it caught up with him in the end."

Samus could've been chained to an iron fortress, and it wouldn't have been enough to support her. The floor wobbled beneath her, the light of the corridor spun in crazy circles.

"Sam, don't go--"

But she was walking...no, she was _drifting_...up the blood red stairs. Sobs followed her, but she didn't stop to think they were hers. Her feet made no sound; perhaps sound itself had asked to be excused.

When she reached the third floor, Mewtwo was bright white against the red. He was stock still against the anxious fidgeting of Zelda, Marth and Mario, a marble statue against Master Hand, who floated near to him.

He was like a waxwork on display. No sheet to cover him; nothing to protect him from the curious eyes. He was on his front, one arm tucked under his head, the other outstretched. Samus never knew his tail was that long, stemming from his lower back, swooping between his legs and reaching well past his toes. The bandages on his feet were still wrapped around him in a bid to keep him alive. His eyes were a ghost of violet, half-lidded, soulless.

He hardly looked like he had suffered pain before his death. In fact, he just looked sleepy; content, even. Samus stared at him in the hopes that he'd twitch, breathe a little, move a finger...just do something...

"Samus." Dr Mario brought a hand to a shoulder as she reached for Mewtwo. "I can't let you touch him. I'm still running tests."

"Is he dead?" She heard Ness a few feet away from her.

"No, of course not," Zelda replied hurriedly. "He's just taken a fall, that's all...come back downstairs, let's give the Doctor some room."

Her eyes met Samus', but she didn't ask the same of her. Instead, the princess swallowed and fiddled with the hem of her pyjama top.

Samus looked back at Mewtwo, at the worn bandages and missing chunks of fur. Had he spent his last days in agony? Or had he been, as he looked now, immune to it all? Had he died here, by himself, helpless and begging for someone to save him?

And then, she remembered.

_Save us_.

"Come on," a gentle voice said. "It won't do you any good to sit here."

She felt Falcon's warmth against her side, but she could only scrabble for Mewtwo, trying to touch his fingers with hers. Her eyes burned, suddenly heavy with fire. Something welled up in the bottom of her stomach, a great explosion of sickness and grief. She realised, seconds after it started, that this unbearable sensation of being ripped from the inside out...it wasn't just grief, it was rage.

"MURDERER!"

Samus felt a tremor run through her body. The world shook, crumbled a little more round the edges and rocked under her feet. The word sank in, and then she realised it was _her_ who was screaming.

"YOU MURDERER!"

It cut through her again, and she was running, flailing herself at the giant hand. She hit him, bunched her hands into fists and beat the white body like there was no other way to save her. Her throat burned, her arms ached, she couldn't stop the tears from running, everything hurt so much, and she was hurting...but it wasn't making a difference...

"Sam!"

Arms grabbed her, people tried to call to her. They tore her away from Master Hand. But strength wouldn't overpower her anger, this pure, unadulterated hatred.

"Get off me!" She wrenched her wrists free and struck the hand, screaming for him to flinch from it. He was the one who had struck down her friend, sliced her cleanly into a million pieces...

It left no mark, and in a final act of desperation, she grabbed the suggestion box, tipped out its _stupid_ contents and hurled it at him. It bounced off Master Hand's knuckles with a deafening clang and hit Mewtwo's leg. The Pokemon jerked from the impact, but Mewtwo made no sign that it hurt.

She felt nothing. No anger, or hate or even the tips of her shaking fingers. She sank to the floor, falling against Master Hand.

"He was going to save me," she said to the carpet. "You tried everything to get me and him to listen and it didn't work. You didn't have to do this...I promise you I'll listen, I'll do whatever you say, just bring him back..."

"I can't," he replied softly. "He's long gone."

"Murderer," she whispered, and the word pierced her heart.

"_I_ didn't kill him."

She shuddered from his words, gasping at the roughness of truth. It scraped her skin and forced another cry out of her mouth as realisation dawned on her.

"You did, Samus."

_She_ was the murderer. She killed Mewtwo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 7 -**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: ...Which goes to show that being a writer's favourite does not grant you immortality. ...Which also leaves said writer very depressed. I hope you can understand why I took so long with this update... This is Perfect's plot twist, one which I nearly did a cop out on. For anyone who is interested, I will be posting up on my LJ (for my own references) all the hints in previous chapters that suggested this, as vague as they are.**

**Please review... :o It will make me very happy... (goes back to depression land)**


	18. Forgive Me

**A/N: I'm back at last with Perfect's latest update, which is primarily to expand on Mewtwo snuffing it. It's not as straightforward as you think, as I'll reveal in this chapter (or at least try to - this was a pain to write). There are some mysterious circumstances surrounding it, but we have a funeral to get through first!**

**It goes without warning that this chapter is super angsty and depressing. (I ought to put this warning up for every chapter from here on out...) Anyways, 'enjoy'.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 18: FORGIVE ME-o-o**

_Dear Smashers and sponsors_

_It is with great sadness that I write to you. A Smasher died on Mansion grounds this morning, presumed to be from natural causes. Mewtwo was a dedicated fighter who excelled in psychic abilities and ranked 23rd on the tier list. He was sponsored by Princess Peach Toadstool._

_While I endeavour to keep the Mansion and its tournaments running, I appreciate the shock and grief caused by this tragedy. As such, Smash matches have been temporarily cancelled, and the final tournament's date has been postponed. Smashers' pay will not be affected by this cancellation. Wages will be dealt according to their performance of last month._

_I would like to take this opportunity to stress that the wellbeing of Smashers is the Mansion Board's top priority. Smashers have easy access to professional medical treatment, and all battlegrounds are secure and have barriers to prevent long lasting damage. Nevertheless, the Board will be assessing these measures of safety for the sake of the Smashers and ultimately, for a very dear member of this Mansion._

_We will be holding Mewtwo's funeral at 10.00 today. Please feel free to attend or pay your respects at a later date._

_Kind regards_

_Toadsworth_

_Smash Mansion Board_

"It's so much worse in writing."

Samus was lying, of course. Nothing could make Mewtwo's death more of a reality than the sight of the body itself, but there was something about the official letter that left a hollow feeling in her. Falcon had a few points to raise about it; however, Samus was only half-listening. Ever since she found out her friend was dead, she had become so lifeless it was as though Mewtwo had taken her with him.

A tiny part of her wished he did.

"Well, at least we can say the Board is taking immediate action, which is more than they've ever done in their two years here," Falcon said. "Shame they're looking into the wrong thing completely. It's Master Hand's monopoly that needs their attention, not the medics or the security."

He sounded like he was talking more to himself, despite being in the company of Samus and Link. Smashers were dotted all over the back grounds of the Mansion, huddled in tiny groups, discussing the same thing. Falcon fiddled with the hem of his shirt sleeve, still crisp from last night. Samus herself could not find any of her outfits to be remotely formal, and had opted to wear the borrowed dress from Zelda again. As she stood with Falcon, she flinched from the irony. Hours ago, she had dressed like this for a date; now, she was wearing them to a funeral.

"I never really thought about how funerals are done here," she said. "Who organises them, who attends, who gets buried."

Her voice betrayed her at the last second.

She felt his hand move to the back of her head and stroke her hair, and she finished wryly, "I didn't think I had to."

"Sam, you know that despite everything Master Hand has said or will say, it wasn't your fault." And as if he knew she wasn't paying attention first time, he took her chin and moved her head up so that their eyes met. "It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? He cared about me. You ought to know from experience that people who care about me usually end up hurt or dead."

"Samus--"

"Simple truth, Falcon," she interrupted. "If Mewtwo wasn't so hell bent on paying me back, he'd still be here. Can you imagine how awful I feel? Tell me now that this isn't my fault."

Falcon, picking up on the rhetorical question and backing off, said nothing. Link brought a gloved hand to her shoulder, offering wordless comfort. Mario and Luigi were in earshot, discussing the turnout – or lack thereof – of sponsors.

"…You can't feel any worse than I do," Falcon said after a minute. "I never really liked Mewtwo. I used to joke around with him, but there was a bit of honest spite in there. I'm sure you know how much…how much I regret that now."

A key word lingered like an unpleasant smell over the three of them: regret. Samus looked at her surroundings in a bid to stop thinking about what she could have done, but it did nothing to ease the pain. It just doubled and worsened.

To her right, Fox and Falco were conversing quietly, both carrying dirty shovels. Falco leaned on his like he needed the support very much; Fox had a loose grip on the tool as though he didn't want to be seen with it. Glumly, Samus looked past Falcon towards the sloping bank near the water's edge, where Mewtwo always sat. A rectangular hole had been dug up by the space animals.

"...It's a nice spot," Link remarked gently, speaking for the first time.

"Peach chose it." Falcon nodded at the princess, and silence fell over them at the mention of a name that was slowly becoming taboo. Peach seemed oblivious to the numerous pairs of eyes that now watched her, staring through the ground as she sat under a tree. Her arms and legs slightly splayed, she looked like a rag doll thrown aside without a second thought.

He was covered in a white sheet so that no one could see him, but Samus knew the body resting against Peach's lap was Mewtwo. There was the clear shape of a head on her knee, and Peach's left hand held onto a bony shoulder. Two inches of tail stuck out from under the sheet, which rippled in the wind. If Samus imagined it hard enough, she could almost see Mewtwo breathing.

"…She won't let anyone take him away from her," said Link, and Samus swore she heard his voice crack a little. Sure enough, when she looked at the Hylian, she saw his composure had broken, revealing a grieving swordsman who, like her, had never felt so hopeless.

"I wish I could do something," he said. "I can't bring him back, but anything…if I could…if she would only talk…"

"We all wish we could be more useful," Falcon consoled, but his eyes appeared to have hardened. "You were there, weren't you? When the Board found her. Rumour has it she was in the items warehouse with fur all down her front."

For a minute, Link appeared to be defiant and wanting to protect Peach, but when he spoke, Samus had the impression that he was glad to break his silence.

"She didn't even cry," Link began, "when Zelda told her what happened. She hasn't since."

"People deal with grief differently," Falcon answered sagely, and with some embarrassment, Samus recalled her violent attack on Master Hand only hours ago.

"I suppose so," Link said, although he didn't sound convinced. "Even so, the grief's all there. She just won't show it…and she's only spoken once, right after we found her."

This, Samus noticed, was what troubled Link the most. His eyebrows furrowed, and the twitching of his fingers intensified.

"She said, 'Mewtwo doesn't want a coffin'. What do you think she meant by that?"

"…I think it's quite straightforward," Falcon answered. However, as Samus turned the words over in her head, she could list at least two implications of the sentence.

"One, that Peach has gone mad and thinks Mewtwo's communicating with her," Link said. "Or two, Mewtwo knew he was going to die, and planned ahead with Peach. Either way…there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Perhaps," Falcon responded, unable to hide his scepticism. "Or maybe we want something to be up so that we feel better."

"I feel terrible," Link blurted out suddenly, "but I really do think she has more to do with it than Master Hand."

He looked apologetic, and it was that that saved him from being hit by Samus. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was one thing to suspect Peach of being involved in Mewtwo's death, but another thing entirely when someone as rational as Link believed it.

"That's a heavy accusation." Falcon's stern tone did not go amiss. "Let's think about this carefully before we jump to any conclusions about Master Hand or Peach being involved. For starters, how would Mewtwo's death benefit them? Master Hand's receiving lots of backlash about this; Peach loved Mewtwo for goodness sake."

"I know. I'm not accusing her in a bad way. There's just a few things." Link fell into an awkward pause before elaborating. "My biggest gripe is where he was found."

"Third floor landing," Falcon confirmed immediately. "He went there to confront Master Hand, there's nothing suspicious about that."

"Mewtwo was really weak in his last days." Link – probably on purpose – avoided Samus' gaze. "There's no way he went up three flights of stairs unaided."

Something churned inside of Samus, acting like a plug and blocking her throat. She couldn't talk, and even if she could, what would she say? That Mewtwo was murdered, although she had nothing to back it up?

"Peach helped him up the stairs," continued Link. "And she would have stayed with him. It explains the fur down her front and how she already knew he…was gone," he finished gently.

"How do you know all this?" Falcon asked the question Samus needed answered.

"I don't," replied Link, a little quickly, "I'm just trying to make sense of things like you…You're convinced that Mewtwo was murdered by Master Hand or he died by chance, but I don't think so. I really don't. Things don't add up. Peach may be able to fill us in. At the same time…it'd take an awful lot of pressure off her."

"He was going to save us." Samus' throat itched and hurt from her sudden need to speak; she couldn't recognise her own voice. "…It was the last thing he said to me. He was going to do something that'd end this vendetta against Master Hand, and he was killed before he could do it."

Link wore a look of sympathy and confusion, but Falcon inhaled loudly in realisation. "Save us," he echoed, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "…You don't think...you don't think that by dying, Mewtwo saved us?"

Something inside of her snapped. Whatever had maintained a tight grip on her sanity finally broke down, and she glared at the racer. She was appalled – outraged, even – at the suggestion of Mewtwo planning to die.

"How can you say that?" Her heart raced and in a moment of madness, she hated Falcon more than anyone. She hated his voice, the way he looked at her, the touch of his hand against hers. "He was fine, he was happy. He planned to save us, Falcon, and he can't do that when he's dead!"

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Look at him!" she shrieked, and he did, but she couldn't see from the blur in her eyes. "Why would he want that? Would anyone want that?"

"Enough, Samus!" A strong hand yanked her elbow and Fox pulled her down to his height. "There's a funeral starting in five and you're busy playing detective."

His eyes softened. "I know you're upset," he said gently, "but this is the second time today that you've lost your temper. Keep at it and you might see yourself getting fired, and there's only so much bad news I can take."

In retrospect, Samus would remember the identical looks of astonishment Falcon and Link wore, and how she had only made everyone's pain worse by her uncontrollable temper.

"Peach, it's ten," Fox said, and he spoke like an adult coaxing a toy from a child. "Falco and I will take Mewtwo."

Peach didn't even look at him, let alone give him an answer. Nevertheless, she shifted, and Falco leaned forwards to take Mewtwo's upper body. In the second it took for the sheet to fall loose, Samus felt an eternity of thoughts, emotions, words and memories wash through her like tumultuous waves. There he was, her friend – one of very few people she loved and trusted – asleep forever. She'd never see those eyes of violet again.

She pried Falco's feathered fingers from the body, moving herself to Mewtwo's torso. She was so close to him, yet she couldn't be any further. He was frozen in time and in movement, and she was living, still living in this wreck of a world. Willing herself to not feel the ice of his cheek, she held him for the last time, wondering if she would always remember the sensation of doing so. He looked the most peaceful he had ever been.

She kissed his jaw line, stroked the top of his head and finally, let him go.

"Here, Samus." She allowed for Falcon to take her hand, and together, they walked to the burial spot. Fox and Falco, with several other Smashers, took extra care to lower the body into the hole. It was only as she watched the space animals shovel the dirt onto Mewtwo that Samus realised why he hadn't asked for a coffin.

"Even in death, he refuses to be treated like a human," she said, and she managed a smile. "Stubborn through and through."

Pichu was the only happy one, watching the burial as if it was a game. She murmured in content, and sparks darted out from her cheeks in excitement. She snapped at the pouring dirt, catching some in her mouth, spluttering and giggling. Samus wished she too could attend this funeral like an innocent, oblivious to what it meant.

It didn't take long for the grave to be made. In fact, Samus swore that Fox and Falco were in a hurry to get the job done. She didn't blame them. Every second spent looking at the body strengthened the realisation that she'd never see him again. She'd never be able to converse with him, feel the buzz of psychic in the back of her mind as he spoke.

"Well, um…" Toadsworth said, rushing to stand at the head of the grave. His awkwardness was contagious. Smashers shifted their weight from foot to foot. "…How about some words? A…a nice send off for Mewtwo."

Unsurprisingly, there were few volunteers. Peach was still determined to keep silent, and Samus couldn't think up of a way to describe what Mewtwo meant to her.

"He will be sorely missed," said Link. "He had a good heart, and it showed, no matter how well he tried to hide it."

"…I have flowers." Ness spoke up from behind Marth's legs, clutching a bunch of geraniums.

"Oh yes, very good," Toadsworth said hurriedly. "Why don't you come here, son."

But Ness looked afraid of where Mewtwo rested now. Zelda took the boy's hand, led him to the grave and encouraged him in whispers. Ness began to cry, but Samus' grief was beyond tears. She had learned through experience to deal and forget the pain, substitute it with something that brought far more passion: revenge.

"Mewtwo was my best friend," she said, searching her heart for words, "and he's gone when he shouldn't be. I hate not knowing what happened to him in his last moments. I hate it. It's an insult to him."

Uncomfortable glances were thrown her way, however, she couldn't care less. "So I swear by his grave that I _will_ find out, and deal necessary punishment to his killer," she finished.

Master Hand barely moved. Samus glared at him, and it didn't go unnoticed. Smashers and sponsors alike followed her gaze and already, Samus could see her way forward. She'd simply find the proof, and the Board would have the hand out of his own home in the blink of an eye.

"Yes…that's very nice, dear." Flustered, Toadsworth waved his stubby arms for attention and motioned for the younger Smashers to put down flowers.

"Don't do that, these aren't for you," Young Link said, as Pichu tried to snatch a bunch. Popo edged forwards next, and his eyes met Ness' reluctantly.

"These too," said Luigi. Bowser, looking rather revolted with the sprig of daisies in his hand, paid his respects with surprising emotion. Samus knew there was a clandestine relationship between him and Peach, but she suspected that Bowser too was aware that Mewtwo's end could mean the end of the Mansion.

Samus had not been able to find flowers which hadn't already been picked, so she had settled for a card. There wasn't much written in it, and when buried amidst the rainbow of flowers, she couldn't believe that that was her send off.

_Mewtwo,_

_This time today, we were supposed to have breakfast together._

_Forgive me._

_Sam._

She stood and stared, and shadows slithered over the grave as everyone made to leave after a moment of silence. Master Hand paused at Samus' side and said, "Wonderful speech. I'll hold you to it," but she thought nothing of it.

Marth approached her, edging past Falcon as though he was expecting the racer to lash out and hit him. However, they simply exchanged formal nods. When he deemed it safe, Marth attempted a smile and put a hand on Samus' shoulder. Slowly, and in the view of both Falcon and Zelda, he drew her in for a hug.

"You need help with killer, Marth is here," he said. And as quickly as he had held her, he let go, extended an arm to Zelda and walked away. Samus watched his retreating back, arm snaked round Zelda's waist and shoulders hunched.

"He's a good guy," Falcon remarked, and there was nothing hostile about his tone. He gave the grave a surreptitious look. "…Do you want to stay, or…?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Just a little longer. Just until the truth sinks in and I stop hoping to hear his voice."

She wiped at her eyes, aware that two others were with her besides Falcon. Link tidied the gathering of flowers; Peach gazed past the grave as though it wasn't there. Her crown was in her hands, glistening in the sunlight; her face was shadowed by a giant tree overhead.

"It's too nice a day for an occasion like this. Too sunny and warm." She smiled grimly at her own petulance.

Link straightened. "…Shall I do something about it?"

And he took out the ocarina, brought it to his lips and played. Together, she and Falcon watched the clouds gather above their heads; their shadows melted into the earth and the wind became chilly. Rain began to fall, a soothing patter against the green leaves. She shivered, her lids blinked against cold eyes and she could see Falcon's shoulder blades starting to show through his shirt. Somehow, in a morbid way, she felt better.

She thought about staying here until she was soaked all over, until the steady pour of rain washed away her own voice screaming her pain, the thunderous hammering of her heart, everything.

But Peach's movement caught her attention. Finally, the princess stepped forward. She set down a bunch of purple orchids, slotted in a memo card and began to head off the same way as Marth.

"Peach," Falcon called after her. "…Are you okay? We're all worried about you."

She halted, turned slowly and even in bad visibility, Samus could see a smile grace her face.

"You asked me that yesterday, and my answer hasn't changed," she replied, breaking her silence at last. It was strange to hear her. Despite only being a few hours, it had felt like an eternity and Samus had forgotten how she sounded.

Peach was quick to make her exit, but Falcon was quicker with his answer. "Anything I could do to help you? If you want to talk…"

"Yes," she responded, and she adopted a tone she had never had to before: anger. Samus wanted to cry out and demand answers – she couldn't understand Peach anymore. Where was her grief? Was she, as Link suggested, involved somehow with her own Pokemon's death?

"You can help, Falcon." Peach glanced deadpan at Samus, fingering her crown. "Make sure she stays away from me."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- E N D C H A P T E R 1 8 -**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What's Peach's problem? Things might be a bit confusing at first, but kudos to anyone who understands what's going on. Was Mewtwo murdered, did he die naturally or did Peach have something to do with it?**

**Okay, I'll stop asking questions. As a random sidenote, the song Link plays on his ocarina is of course, the Song of Storms. In my opinion, that's the best song anyway. (Though with Brawl's release, the remix of SoS ties in with Ganondorf's theme and now it just reminds me of Ganon grooving away in a windmill.) Never mind.**

**Anyway! Apologies for the angst fest. Please leave a review if you have any thoughts you'd like to share or if you have some feedback. Otherwise, laters!! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Keep Away

**A/N: I'm back! Many many thanks for the lovely reviews submitted for this chapter and various other fics while I've been away! I got a bit carried away with NaNoWriMo (got over 60,000 words in one month - I'm so pleased with myself!) and then stuff happened, involving Christmas trees, parties and an action figure of Cloud Strife. **

**  
Anyway, I'm sure that was all really fascinating stuff. Here's the next update for Perfect. Kudos to two reviewers who are nearly on the dot with the mystery behind Mewtwo snuffing it. I won't say who, though, that's for you to find out. Without further ado, chapter 19. The fic takes a slightly dramatic turn...you know how I like angst...**

**Disclaimer: Characters and settings are copyright to Nintendo. (durrr...)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P ****D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 19: KEEP AWAY-o-o**

Samus was rarely without company over the next few days. She spent the mornings in vigorous training with Link, the afternoons catching up with Fox and the evenings, winding down with Falcon. Marth would sit with her for lunch on occasions; Zelda tried to make conversation when they ran into one another.

Despite all this, Samus had never felt so alone. With a sickening realisation, one whose nausea had yet to leave, Samus wanted to make amends with Peach. But how could she when she didn't know why Peach had suddenly turned against her?

"It's just how Peach responds to grief," Fox said consolingly, correctly guessing Samus' train of thought. He had taken her to the Corneria stage in an attempt to put their minds onto training. "She's been ignoring me too, you know."

But Fox was only being nice; Samus knew that at least. Peach was handling the loss of her Pokemon in a bizarre, determined streak of indifference, yet it was only Samus on the receiving end. The princess was perfectly happy to converse with the others, although she was downhearted, admittedly. Yet whenever Samus made eye contact with her, Peach was always the one to break it, usually within a second.

"You think she's grieving by taking it out on me?" Samus twirled her helmet round a hand, and Fox's eyes lingered on this movement, as if that was her head.

"...Well, perhaps not," he admitted. "It's probably some buried hatred for you she kept under wraps til now, and her grief is fuelling it."

"That's more like it." She sat down on the edge of the stage, at the nose of the Great Fox. "But what hatred? I mean, if she didn't like me right off the bat, then I can deal. The thing is..."

"You were friends before," Fox supplied. "Listen, Samus. So far, everything seems to suggest that Peach blames you for Mewtwo's death. But Peach isn't the sort of person who'd jump to irrational conclusions like that. She's acting out of grief. Give her some time, give _yourself_ some time. Being apart from one another, especially when you've lost someone close, might be a blessing. Think about other things, like air dodging and short hops. You're slacking off your advanced training."

It began to drizzle outside and Fox took it as a cue to go back inside. Samus only followed him to the grounds, where she used Falco's approach as a chance to escape. While she did value Fox's advice and suggestions, it wasn't easy for Samus to forget about Peach and Mewtwo, and think about brushing up her skills for top tier when matches resumed.

She went down the bank to Mewtwo's grave, slightly amused but more ashamed to find that a gravesite was where she felt most comfortable. Since Mewtwo had died, her mood fluctuated from optimistic to downright miserable, but her anger level never subsided. Her fury and numbing knowledge of loss stayed with her like a second head, sometimes acting on her behalf, making her snap when she didn't want to, gradually seizing control of her altogether.

"Hello again," she said lightly. "Four days, and it feels like a year."

She reached for the headstone that had been newly placed there, sitting by it and imagining it to be a living thing, not a slab of granite. It was slightly wet from the rain, unusually cold. She traced the 'O' of his name. The flowers were beginning to wilt, the cards curling from rain spatters. Slowly, Samus picked up her own card, reread its words and put it back, trying not to think about what would happen to it and the other offerings, once they were nothing but mush and shrivelled leaves.

"Madam?"

Samus started and looked up. An anthropomorphic badger, not much taller than the headstone itself, watched her curiously with deep brown eyes. He had somehow managed to squeeze into a suit, and Samus took a few seconds to take in the strange appearance. Black suit, smart tie, complete with a briefcase? Badger or not, this stranger was most likely a bureaucrat, and if he wasn't a Toad, he wasn't a board member. It meant he could only be one other thing.

She got to her feet, tamed her windswept hair and managed a dignified, "Yes sir?"

"Perhaps you'd be so kind as to show me the visitor entrance? I'm Quinten, a representative for the Lylat System's Cornerian Army, sponsors for Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi. I wish to see Master Hand."

"...Sure. Follow me," Samus replied. Quinten, however, made no move to leave just yet. He eyed the grave before turning back to her.

"We were all shocked, of course. Death at the Mansion," he murmured. "One and a half years and it's been so smooth. Now this." He gave her an odd, prying look (from as much as Samus could work out from a furry face anyway - she was basing Quinten on Fox). "...I don't suppose you knew this Smasher well?"

She gave a tiny shrug, wrapping her arms around herself. "...Quite well, I guess."

"You don't know, ah...how...?" he said softly. "We heard it was natural causes, but..."

And it was then that Samus understood. Quinten was panicking and in his own way, attempting to make sense of the situation with what little information he had. According to the formal letter distributed to Smashers and sponsors, Mewtwo had died a natural death; who would actually believe that, though, when it made virtually no sense?

"...We Smashers weren't really informed about what happened. We know as much as you do," she said carefully.

"Is that so?" said Quinten, and he gestured for Samus to lead the way. "No first hand accounts of how or why he died?"

"Not that I know of," she lied (for she knew why Mewtwo had been targeted - he was the greatest threat to Master Hand).

She was desperate to tell Quinten that the hows and whys of Mewtwo's death was not her ideal conversation, but she needn't worry. When it became clear that she wouldn't provide him with the answers he was looking for, Quinten fell silent and only spoke to say thanks and goodbye when they reached the visitor entrance, which coincided with the Mansion and Board Headquarters.

Samus loitered around this area for a few minutes, peering through the rain at the barren grounds. Mewtwo's grave was now just a speck of grey amidst the green, a blemish on a scenic landscape. She thought about hiding out here for the rest of the day. It was unusually inviting, with an awning over her head and nothing but the sound of rain, where no one could find her. She was content for the minutes to pass by, just watching the rain trickle down her zero suit.

When the growing cold and sudden hunger eventually got the better of her, Samus slid off the brick wall and trudged back inside, wrinkling her nose at the collection of leaves stuck under her feet. She smoothed away the rain in her hair and opted to ease the growls of her stomach.

A warm, homely smell wafted from the kitchen, although with deeper sniffs Samus could sense some burning. She slipped inside, half hoping it would be empty. This proved to be near-impossible. With Smash matches temporarily cancelled, the majority of Smashers (who weren't so serious about training) had nothing to do.

"So, I'm cooking." Zelda glanced up from her baking tray and gave her a well-rehearsed look of cordiality. "Erm...they're supposed to be biscuits."

But Samus had to hand it to her. Trust Princess Zelda to do something worthwhile like improving her culinary skills and brighten the atmosphere at the same time. Kirby sat just in front of Zelda like a pair of slippers, covering her feet easily; Marth sat at the kitchen table with his eyebrows knitted together, lower lip stuck out in concentration as he rifled through his dictionary. To his left was Pichu, who was in danger of falling into the fruit bowl as she reached for something at the very bottom. Mr Game and Watch dotted between the mixture of human and table legs, serving up sandwiches and tossing napkins at them.

It was a mood that couldn't be mistaken for anything but contentment. Samus, awkwardly rubbing the back of her ankle with a foot, had the feeling she was just ruining it. However, Zelda pursed her lips and made a stiff gesture to the table.

Samus pulled out a chair and sat diagonal to Marth. Sitting close to him would probably not have gone down well with Zelda. She chewed on a sandwich, watching Marth for a few seconds before realising what she was doing.

"They're supposed to be circular." Zelda set down a bowl of biscuits, which seemed reasonably circular enough to Samus. "I'm still learning."

"Better than me," Samus answered. She was never used to giving compliments, but it appeared to have a positive effect on Zelda, who managed a smile. She moved to sit down next to Marth, one hand subtly running over his shoulders as she did so.

"How are you holding up?" she asked Samus. Zelda didn't sound too comfortable. Samus supposed that the question of 'How are you doing after Mewtwo died?' was one that bounced back and forth between Smashers out of courtesy, but no one really wanted to ask or be asked.

"All right," she replied. "Bored out of my mind because there's nothing to do..."

"My sentiments exactly." Zelda offered her a biscuit, and Samus took one before Yoshi stuck out his tongue and lapped up five. "...Not all of us are dedicated to training, which is now the only regular activity."

Marth smiled to one side at one word he understood fully. "Training? Marth does training all day."

Zelda gave him a half-proud, half-exasperated quirk of her eyebrow and shook her head a little. "In all honesty, with normality and routine gone, it just heightens the situation this Mansion is in." She nibbled on a biscuit glumly, adding, "And the lack of company."

In the awkward silence that ensued, Samus turned Zelda's words over in her head, her eyes unwillingly resting back on Marth. He was still poring over his dictionary, one hand holding it open and the other moving across the table for the biscuit bowl. Pichu log rolled along the flat, near-empty plane, her paws now clutching a single grape.

The kitchen door swung open and Peach strode in wordlessly. It was curious how dark she could make the atmosphere, when before all this - when she was happy - Peach had been the sole bright spark of the Mansion. Her face clouded as she met Samus' gaze, but she had a smile to spare for Marth and Zelda. The princess took a few sandwiches (Mr Game and Watch was practically throwing them at her in his enthusiasm), turned on her heel and walked out again.

"I wish I could say something." Zelda broke the short quiet with an outburst quite unlike her. "It's everywhere. This depression. With Mewtwo gone, the Mansion will close for sure."

It was this that Zelda had been longing to say. Her voice wobbled on the last word, so distinctly that Marth shut his dictionary, looked up and patted her hand.

"It will be all right," he said, seemingly aware that he was giving an empty promise. "This Mansion won't be closed; it costs so much money."

Zelda exhaled, shrugging herself away from his arm. "True. It's very profitable, but that was _before_ any Smasher died on Mansion grounds. If it's the end of this place, I don't know what I'd do."

"Enough," Marth said consolingly, and he moved a thumb to wipe a biscuit crumb from her lip. "We'll be okay, right?" He looked at Samus with significance.

"Sure." Samus pretended to exert the same confidence as Marth, but inside, her heart and her nerves were beginning to beat a similar rhythm to Zelda's. What would happen if the Mansion _did_ close? She'd go back to her bounty hunting, but it wouldn't be an easy decision. Would she team up with Falcon? And if she did, would they even get along? Or was she better off without him, going back to her solitary lifestyle?

And what of Marth and Zelda? They could only be together because the Mansion permitted it; if Zelda had to go back to Hyrule, she'd have to say goodbye to Marth.

Samus leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her sandwich, finding it suddenly unappetising. The kitchen appeared to be less of a friendly gathering and more of a refuge. She pondered as she rocked in her seat, stirring her dark thoughts like it was a cup of coffee, round and round but ultimately, without reason.

This Mansion, this hellhole that had killed Mewtwo - this was home. And even if they were here to be used and toyed with, everyone was happy, because it meant they belonged somewhere - they had a purpose, despite it being written for them. But from Master Hand's perspective, the Mansion and the Smashers were his business, his source of income and pleasure. If somehow, and Samus swore something inside of her cracked as she drew up on this, Mewtwo had addressed Master Hand's control over them...done them all an unseen favour...

"I have to go," she uttered. Her chair scraped the kitchen floor and knocked against Mr Game and Watch. She was in such a hurry that not even Marth's call of her name held her back; instead, her thoughts began to thread themselves into a single idea, a resolution to simply _find out what happened_.

"Samus, there you are! Matches have been announced again - they're starting up on Monday...!"

She didn't stop for Fox either. The stairs rolled under her feet as she ran; she was absently amazed by how she didn't stumble or fall at the speed she was going. Her sprint came to an end outside the hospital wing, where she pushed one of the double doors open with a foot and strode inside.

Dr Mario was unlike his counterpart Mario when one gave him a closer inspection. His eyes were more shadowed, his expression subdued. He never walked with a spring in his step; he rarely talked with enthusiasm. Being a Smasher with a strong link to Master Hand and the mechanics of the Mansion most likely moulded the doctor into a serious man who knew that everything wasn't well and dandy.

He glanced up from his work desk but showed no sign of surprise at Samus' entrance. Instead, he gestured to a seat and said, "I thought you'd turn up sooner or later. I'm afraid I can't give you Mewtwo's record."

Samus, after much deliberation, sat in the assigned chair. She had a diagonal view of the doctor, who was half hidden behind his computer monitor. He didn't seem to be in a mood to talk, yet he slotted his papers into a curling file and pushed it aside.

"It's off limits," he said carefully.

"On Master Hand's orders?"

Samus realised she wasn't a good reader of expressions; Dr Mario's face contorted, but she couldn't attribute it to an emotion. However, when he spoke, his irritability was as clear as ever.

"Yes, on someone's orders. I understand what you're trying to do." He leaned forwards and his wheelie chair squeaked as he did so. "This is all part of the grieving process. You can't think of anything but the one you lost, so you reach for what remains, what is still connected to him."

"It's not that. I just want answers." She took a deep breath to calm her growing nerves and annoyance, which was always bubbling in her throat now.

"Then I'm afraid you've come to the wrong person." Dr Mario folded his arms with an air of finality, though it did nothing but spur her on.

"He didn't die a natural death, did he?" she pressed. "That's why you've been silenced. You _know_ what happened to Mewtwo that night. The fact that you're following Master Hand's orders is preventing sponsors and Smashers alike from hearing the truth."

Dr Mario had the grace to look a little embarrassed; he fiddled with one of the lapels of his coat, a telltale sign of discomfort. Samus almost felt sorry for him, if it wasn't for his steadfast determination to keep his mouth zipped.

"You may be right, but these are orders I won't disobey," he murmured. "I have too much respect for--"

"_Master Hand_? Open your eyes, you quack!" Samus' anger was out before she knew it. She felt her legs force her onto her feet. She found the table, slammed a hand on it and suddenly, Dr Mario didn't look so superior anymore. "Master Hand is the reason Mewtwo's dead, and you're the reason why I can't even grieve for him properly. You insist on tarnishing his memory, by saying his body failed him when really, _we_ failed him. Tell me what happened, or I'll choke you with your own stethoscope!"

At some point, she had grabbed his coat. Somewhere along the line, his orderly in-tray had toppled onto the tiled floor and scattered like snowy leaves. Dr Mario tried to wrench himself free, but what chance did he have? A lowly Smasher who spent more time writing records, up against top tier, _very_ angry Samus?

Samus didn't know if she really would have throttled the doctor there and then; her hatred for 'home' and the agony of not knowing had reached their peaks. She may very well have injured Dr Mario further, if it wasn't for the tiny sound of footfalls behind them both.

"He's under my orders, Samus."

Her anger only intensified as she came face to face with Peach. The princess held a steady gaze with her, breaking away for just a second to make sure Dr Mario was okay. Samus let go of him, watching with a mixture of embarrassment and pure spite as he settled back in his chair and sighed tiredly.

"Are you going to actually acknowledge me now?" Samus shot her a glare, one powered from raw grief and betrayal. How could Peach turn against her and still stand there, so dignified? Had she always been this arrogant and Samus, the lonely huntress, overlooked it in favour of having a friend?

"Don't be angry with Dr Mario," said Peach. "He was simply paying heed to my requests. That doesn't merit physical threats and verbal abuse."

Samus pursed her lips, taking Peach's raised eyebrows as a sign for an apology. She was the Director through and through; she held all the cards here, as much as Samus hated to admit it.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she muttered, knowing all too well it sounded far from sincere.

"That's quite all right."

She glanced back at Peach, who hadn't moved from her spot, a few feet from the double doors, hands clasped together in a hold that would've seemed dainty, were it not for the claw-like grip.

"There's a reason for this cover up," Peach said, sounding the gentlest she had been since confronting Samus. "Mewtwo's death is a dire situation enough to set things in motion; revealing the true nature of his death will ruin that. He wasn't murdered," she added, as Samus opened her mouth to protest.

Peach gestured with a jerk of her chin, and using just her eyes, she made Samus sit back down again. Later on, Samus would remember how coldness and seeming ruthlessness rendered Peach uncharacteristically ugly. The dark lighting of the wing smeared the princess' face with black lines and hard contours; she was unusually formidable, almost unrecognisable.

"Psychic combustion," she said flatly.

"What?" Samus' answer was automatic, yet her heart had rushed ahead and made sense of it all before the rest of her could even start to catch up.

"That's how he died." Peach's grip on her own hands tightened. "And you will not tell this to anyone. Not yet."

"Combustion?"

Peach remained expressionless, as though she had long forgotten how to let her emotions show. "Yes, combustion. He used the last of his psychic abilities to rip his insides apart; he didn't die from natural causes at all."

She laughed, and it echoed off the walls, distorting it into the worst sound Samus had ever heard. Peach's smile wavered and her eyes watered with hot tears. It was as if all her bottled emotions had come together in this one expression, a face Samus doubted she'd ever forget - sheer grief in the tears, burning fury in her eyes and the morbid, ironic smile that cut across her.

"Mewtwo killed himself, Samus. He committed suicide right in front of me, begged me to stay with him to make sure he went through it. You should have heard him, rasping and choking on his self-induced agony. The whole time, he could only think of you; he talked about you and how the beautiful Samus Aran had saved him, his dearest friend. He killed himself _for_ you."

Samus did nothing to stop Peach as she took a giant step forward and struck her across her cheek. Dr Mario sunk behind his computer so that the top of his head could barely be seen.

"You took him from me, you bitch. You took him in death _and_ while he was alive. You've broken me, and you continue to do so as I carry on his plan. To _save you_."

"...I didn't mean to," Samus whispered, but she wasn't sure the words escaped her. She seemed to be shrinking, falling into a dark pit, sat on this rickety chair on a one-way trip to despair. Suicide? The whole time, it was suicide?

"You snatched the most important person away from me. Just like you snatched Marth from Zelda; just like you drove a wedge between Fox and Falco." Her eyes glistened, wide and bright, but there was nothing beautiful about them at all. "And you think Master Hand is the manipulative one here? Have you been taking lessons from him, or have I got it the wrong way round?"

"Peach--"

"You will _not_ speak to me like a friend." She jerked her head towards the hospital's exit, a swift, powerful movement that seemed to hurt more than the slap. "Keep away. I can't have you take any more from me."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**E N D C H A P T E R 1 9**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter might be a bit confusing, but basically, Peach and Samus have a bit of a rift concerning Mewtwo, and who he liked more. Then there's Master Hand, who's in a bit of trouble now that one of his Smashers is dead. I'll go more in depth with sponsors and some good ol' FalSam (because the leading man was missing in this chappie...) next chapter!**

**Kudos to Royal Kenya and Marisa Kreutzfield - you were both shockingly accurate with your interpretations - it was a suicide all along, Mewtwo's plan to save Samus somehow. When I read your reviews I sat gawking at the computer screen for a good few minutes, ha ha.**

**Erm...I like reviews. Please share your thoughts and feedback - I'd love to hear from you and since I've been absent for a while (-dodges various flying objects and uses Marth as a shield-) it'd be great to know if people are still reading!! **


	20. Ease that Heart

**A/N: Hello again – here's Chapter 20 for you all! Many thanks for last chapter's reviews – it was really fun to read them since I wasn't expecting so many of you to be openly shocked by Mewtwo committing suicide. Of course, this means that Master Hand is actually in the clear; Chapter 20 focuses on the steadily crumbling Mansion, some FalSam and Peach admitting something quite crucial. **

**It was quite a struggle to dish this out, mainly because things are escalating towards the finish of this fic. I dfon't know about you, but stories that are dragged out to have hundreds of chapters are daunting for both reader and writer. Anyway, I'm aiming to finish on 25, or maybe earlier! -dances- Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and settings are copyright to Nintendo. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P ****D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 20: EASE THAT HEART-o-o**

Smash matches resumed two weeks after Mewtwo's death, but Samus was a spectator to the euphoria that followed. When Mario handed out the match lists, Smashers crowded round and scrabbled for their share as if the plumber was distributing gold bullions. While they were delighted to see their routine (and ultimately, purpose) back again, she only took her list on automatic, deciding that no matter how hard Master Hand tried to ignore and cover it, the Mansion still had a massive dent.

She was quick to make her escape from the hubbub, ducking under Donkey Kong's arm, knocking Yoshi aside and sidestepping an overexcited Game and Watch.

Falcon, however, was faster.

"Have you already checked the list or is it folded up because you don't want to look at it?" He stood in her way and should she have kept walking, she would have gone straight into him. He pried the match list from her hand, opened it out and waved it in her face. "Take a look, Samus. It's insane."

She sighed. Warily, she gave the list a once over, hoping that a bland glance would satisfy him.

It didn't.

"Here, look," he said, and he pointed at the top line of the sheet. "It's a full stadium round, like the top tier matches – all of the stadium seats are for sale and their prices have been hiked up. Master Hand's getting the public raring about the battles starting up again. See here – they've pitched Peach against Luigi – he's going to get completely slaughtered. Link's been put with Ganondorf (the first time in ages), and guess who I've been paired with – Marth."

"You're in?" Samus snapped out of her dull daydream in an instant. Falcon's match exclusions were nearing double digits, a horrid tally that marked the feud between her and Master Hand. She expected Falcon to be pleased with his inclusion, but when she looked up at him, he wore a strange look. In fact, he appeared to have a bizarre, nearly pained expression, as though in the space of time when she had looked away from him, he had been hit in the gut.

"There's only twenty-four of us now, Samus."

She chewed her lip. "…Right."

The match list, previously her bane, became the closest thing to refuge. She studied it furiously, pretending that it was of immense interest to her. Her eyes hovered over her own name and she let her hand, which had been messing with her hair, fall to the side limply.

"Aha, it looks like she's received the news." Fox strode up to her and whether intentional or not, he whacked Falcon's arm with a newspaper, as if to shoo him away. "This is going to be your toughest match yet, Samus. Walk with me, and I'll tell you what we're going to do."

"Fox, you're not her coach. I'm sure she can handle herself," Falcon pointed out reasonably, but he stopped holding Samus' arm (something she didn't know he was even doing until it was too late).

"Yes, and I'm sure you can take on Marth because he's not the deadliest opponent on the battlefield with more wins than us combined." Fox rolled his eyes and jerked his chin up imperiously. "Dinner, Samus, you need to eat. Falcon, Battlefield's been signed up under my name for this evening. You can go there to train if you like."

Falcon's look of disbelief did not go amiss, but Fox made a point of hardly acknowledging it. Instead, he steered Samus to the hall.

Mr Game and Watch was serving up as usual, and he honed into her as soon as she sat down, tossing a slimy omelette onto her plate and narrowly missing stabbing her hand with a fork. Fox received a casserole as he hopped into the seat opposite.

Up ahead, Popo and Ness were having what looked like a very formal chat. In the far corner was Falco, his feet propped up on a table and his arms folded. He looked directly at her, and his eyes seemed to light up from the act of their gazes meeting.

"Scare tactics," said Fox dismissively. "He does it all the time when he feels threatened. Get used to it, because he'll be glaring and smirking and doing everything in between until your match tomorrow."

She looked away from Falco and to Fox, and Peach's words boiled in the back of her mind uncomfortably. She had driven a wedge between the space animals. One favoured her rebellion; the other didn't and subsequently, had his friend taken away from him.

"Tomorrow?" she repeated.

"Yes, Samus, the matches are tomorrow." Fox gave her a disbelieving look, clearly hurt by his favourite pastime being ignored. "Notice how Master Hand's given us barely any time to prepare – it adds to the hype. And, considering you're pitched against Falco, it's going to be a nasty match. He hasn't lost a drop of his talent in top tier, gained more, to be precise. Not only that, he really hates you."

"Can't you say anything reassuring?" she grumbled.

"I'm just putting things in perspective." Fox took a mouthful of his casserole, wrinkled his nose and pushed it aside. "Falco is going to crush you flat if you don't pull yourself together. You're slacking, I've told you before. I know you've got a lot on your mind, but Master Hand pitted you against Falco for a reason. He'll be your toughest opponent yet."

He gave the casserole another chance, chewing on his fork and letting his gaze drift upwards in thought. "The good news is that Falco has heaps of weaknesses. We'll train this evening and focus solely on combos and chain grabs. Falco is a fast faller as you know, but we can work round that--"

"Why are you doing this?" interrupted Samus. "Training me?"

Fox was confused for only a split second. "What do you mean, why am I training you? To beat Falco and Master Hand, of course. You're the leader of our rebel team; you can't possibly fail and give up now."

She shook her head. It was so clear, now that Fox had said it. She had given up. That was why she felt so downhearted, so helpless. Her efforts had backfired on her; Master Hand had won after all.

"Face it, Fox. We're not capable of beating Master Hand. Only when he's got a hitpoint number and we're completing the Classic runs. In a game of wit, we have no chance. We've lost. It took me a life to realise that."

"Rubbish!" Fox spoke so loudly, several heads (including Falco's) turned. "We've got plenty of our own wit to go round. Reread the match list, Samus! It screams 'desperate'. Master Hand is conjuring all the exciting matches to come into one round – he doesn't know how else to keep up this Mansion without treading on someone's toes. He wants to see you defeated! Don't stop what you've started, get out there and fight like you mean it. Mewtwo wouldn't have wanted to see you so crushed."

"I don't know what he wanted." Samus examined her blue hand, watching her fingers flash as the zero suit caught the light.

"He wanted you to stand up to Master Hand. You, him, me, Peach, Falcon and Link. Remember us all? We're the motley crew who vowed to bring him down. Well, maybe not Link, he was dragged into it--"

He gave her a toothy grin. Samus did consider telling Fox that Mewtwo's suicide put Master Hand in the clear, but once again, Peach's hateful words stuck in the back of her mind, reminding her that somehow, things had been _set in motion_. Was the crumbling Mansion the intended result of the suicide? Or was Samus just scraping the barrel for the most obscure of reasons for _why_ her friend would ever want to kill himself, and actually go through with it?

"Listen, Samus." Fox's voice dropped low and he tapped the table for attention. "It's clear where we go from here. If our goal is to defeat Master Hand and drive him away from this Mansion, we can do it by rigging these matches."

"Cheating?" She glanced up, yet it was unusually hard to stay focused. Once aware that she had failed, had quitted and lost all faith, it was difficult to get out of it.

"Not quite. We put the matches in our favour. Now I'm sure you've noticed that sponsors are flocking here like flies to a dead body."

She cringed at the image, but the ends of her fingers tingled with gut wrenching understanding.

"They're scared and they want to know what's going on. The Mansion is slipping and if…if you don't mind me saying so, the news of Mewtwo has rather opened their eyes." He sank back in his seat and exhaled. "I've heard my very own sponsors are panicking. Can you see where I'm going with this? Master Hand is losing his credibility because a Smasher died under his care and he doesn't give a damn about it. He's going from legendary to a giant flop, and we can make that transition go a bit faster."

He grinned, and there was nothing nice about it. "So, tomorrow, this is what will happen. You will defy the odds and win against Falco. Falcon will beat Marth, although this is extremely unlikely—"

"He'll be fine," Samus cut in.

"Let's hope. I did try to convince Marth to lose tomorrow, but he pretended he didn't understand. What a schemer."

"I guess asking him to lose is like asking for one of his limbs to be torn off."

"Most likely. I can't put on a convincing act and lose against bottom tier Ness, so I'll win outright. I'm not certain what Peach will do, but Link has already agreed to suffer a devastating loss against Ganondorf. These results will hit the public, because it's everything they _don't_ want to see. That will really put the pressure on Master Hand, and before you know it, the stage is ours and we'll do what we want."

She felt like hugging him. She really did. The raw determination, cunning and confidence…everything she used to have was finding its way back to her and for a blissful second, she forgot her loneliness and guilt.

"…Let's train," she said, and set aside her dinner. Out the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Falco give a sneering look at her sudden movement. She was aware (and sure that Fox was too) that Falco would never forgive her if she faced him tomorrow not at her best.

Battlefield was empty when they got there, something Samus was quite disappointed about. Besides Fox, people ran away from her like she had the plague and to make it worse, she was encouraging it. She did wonder where Falcon had gone, but Fox snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Concentrate, you!"

They trained for what seemed like days. Fox drilled combos, strategies and weaknesses into her head, barking at her when she failed to find an opening in him, only nodding when she did. The sun sank below the horizon and the floodlights came on, but neither of them saw it as a sign to go inside. Instead, it reminded them that time was running short.

She thought she could hear laughing, perhaps from inside the Mansion, despite it being so far away. A part of her exploded in envy at the idea of someone else being happy, and another part broke as she pieced together the reasoning behind Mewtwo's actions. It made sense, at last – suicide, sponsors and success.

And it just made her miss him all the more.

After another long, tiring round of practising grabs, Fox waved an arm to call for a break.

"Good, good," he said, dropping his hands on his knees. "See, if you put your mind to it, you'll overpower him easy. But that's the thing - it's your mind that needs training. It needs to calm and it needs to focus. Get a good night's sleep and ease that heart."

"I will." She didn't mean to sound too frank. Fox frowned so deep she could see it in the dim light.

"Please do, because unlike advanced training, I can't help you with that."

Samus held her helmet under one arm, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She couldn't find anything to say to Fox – he was happily unaware of the death she had prompted, how Peach had every right to hate her. Even if she was ripped to shreds inside, there was no need to let anyone know. So, to break her silence and show off her newfound mask, she walked up to him and took his shoulder.

"Thanks. I'll win against Falco tomorrow, I promise."

The hall was empty when Samus got back inside. She had trained for many hours and by the looks of it, everyone had already hit the sack. Standing here, the soft wind her only company, the Mansion looked unusually inviting, like breaking into a house to find the door open and a meal waiting. It was then she realised, that as much as she hated this place, she loved it too.

She heard a small scuffle from up ahead, and tilting her head a little, she looked down the corridor and through the kitchen. So late at night, and there was Peach, sat at the table, fully dressed and poking her bowl of custard. It was a sorry sight, as though she had forgotten where and who she was. The world had found its rhythm again and had left her behind without knowing or even caring.

Samus flicked off her power suit, gripped her helmet tight and edged inside, pretending that it wasn't a difficult thing to do. Peach treated her to a deadpan look, dropping her custard from her spoon back into the bowl. Samus had the feeling that the princess had been sat here for hours on end.

"I do remember asking you to leave me alone."

"You did, but I'm not buying it." Samus pulled out a chair and before Peach could get out of hers, she reached for her arm. "I should know more than anyone what it's like to have so many problems, and to have to face them on your own. I think we need to talk."

Peach frowned, yet there was not a word of protest. She fiddled with her hair, beginning to plait a part of it.

"I've figured it out. What you and Mewtwo planned to do, that is," Samus said. "You devised a plan behind my back, long before Mewtwo actually went ahead to kill himself. He did it to alert the sponsors."

Peach remained stony. "Yes, that's right. The sponsors and public approval are Master Hand's source of power. By committing suicide, Mewtwo showed them the true, ugly face of the Mansion and how little Smashers are actually loved here. Master Hand will be overpowered and his hold on the Mansion will cease to exist. Your wish will come true – you'll be saved."

"I never—" Samus started, but her throat dried up at the wrong moment.

"You never wished to be free to the point of sacrificing someone." Peach nearly smiled, yet they both seemed aware that such an action had been on short supply for a while now, like a hazy old dream. She turned back to the yellow bowl, finding it extremely interesting. "You had nothing but good intentions, rather like me. Unfortunately, it was all taken the wrong way. I hate you for what you've done, and you…you should hate me in return for what _I've_ done."

The sudden turn in blame did nothing to make Samus feel any better. A part of her felt she should be happy that the responsibility of Mewtwo's death was being shared. However, Samus knew that she was about to hear worse.

"You made sure he committed suicide." Samus took a wild guess. "That's nothing. You were just respecting his wishes…I mean, look at what I've done."

"Do you think that that's all I've done?" Peach forced the bowl aside and to Samus' great surprise, she started to laugh. "Samus, please, open your eyes. People are _driven_ to suicide, something forces them to take that giant leap. The fact that I loved him made him _want_ to die."

"_What_?!" It took all of Samus' strength to stop her from smacking Peach and wiping off that dry smile. But she needn't worry, for Peach's mood reverted to her usual one of stoicism, although she appeared ready to collapse.

"…It's what he said." She stared at her hands, unblinking. Samus found herself unconsciously copying her, afraid that any more sudden movement would break the spell of Peach finally communicating. "I treated him well and I loved him dearly. I did all that, and it was unbearable for him; I made him realise how much of his life he had wasted. And he wanted it to end. So you see—" and here, she stood up and began to leave "—I'm to blame as much as you are."

Samus followed her into the hall, snatching up her helmet and taking long strides to keep up. "Peach," she called. "He loved you – that's all that matters."

"Did he?" Peach smiled wryly. "I never thought so. He saw right through my foolishness in thinking everything could be solved with nice words and a hug."

"You said he only spoke of me when he was with you." Samus took a gamble and went a little closer to Peach. The princess was a tiny figure in the dim light of the hallway, arms wrapped round herself and head bent downwards. Although she had been undeniably cold to her, even going as far as exerting physical violence, Samus felt for Peach. At the end of the day, they were just two lonely girls who had lost a friend, and didn't know how to cope. "But the things he said to me – a lot of it was about you and your kindness. I didn't know you were doubting him – if I did, I would have told you sooner that he had the utmost regard for you."

Peach's lower lip trembled and her grip on herself tightened, and the reasons for her anger, envy and grief were clear. She just needed assurance. Samus had Falcon at least, but Peach…poor Peach had no one now.

Samus stooped a little and hugged her. There was the faint smell of sugar and she was sure that a blob of custard stained her front. Peach let out a small splutter, returned the awkward gesture for a second before breaking away.

"I'm sorry," she managed. "You know…for the things I said and slapping you in the hospital."

"…It's all right. It didn't hurt."

Peach's hand lingered on her cheek; Samus swore it was shaking. "You should sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

It was just gone midnight when Samus, sick of only having misery for company, slinked down the corridor in her pyjamas to go to bed. The floor felt cold under her feet, distant and almost non-existent, although she could see it. She was driven mainly by desperation, ushered along by a subconscious need for a bit of comfort and Fox's advice.

Ease the heart, sleep well.

She walked right past her room.

Falcon's door was unlocked as usual. He was openly trusting of Smashers and in all honesty, there was nothing worth stealing from his room anyway. Match lists continued to pile up on his table, only just surpassing a mass of newspapers. Various uniforms hung over the back of his chair; a small collection of books peeked out from under his bed. It was an orderly room, a place of rationality and consistency, harbouring the one person who had both these qualities to a t.

Quietly, Samus locked the door, pulled her hair loose and drew back his covers, crawling into bed next to him. In the dimness of the LED clock and the faint line of light that seeped in from the gap in the curtains, she could see Falcon on his side, mouth ever so slightly open. Gently, afraid of waking him and the silence, she nudged his body so that he'd move over a little.

She turned her back to him, resting her head more on his arm than the pillow. Warmth ran through her, temporarily softening the hard hits of grief and loneliness. The familiar smell of rain steered her troubled thoughts right out of the door.

He moved a little, shoulder shifting a millimetre closer to her. His chin lifted a tad of his own accord, and her head slotted under it easily. She felt for his other arm and pulled it over her, smiled from the warmth and the touch of his hand against hers.

She was safe now, and anything that could possibly come her way now would hardly dent her. Her worries became trivial, insignificant when put against this small space of security. She craned her neck to look up at him. Slowly, working with what little light she had, Samus felt for his cheek and kissed under his chin.

For the first time in a long while, Samus slept fine.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-E N D C H A P T E R 2 0-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Okay, so there wasn't much Falcon, but it was romance, so let me off, eh? The mystery surrounding Peach is solved, but I can't guarantee you she'll be happy in the next chapter, which will be the finale for Smash matches. Yep, this fic is nearing its end, and I can't tell you enough how glad I am about that. **

**  
As always, please please review if you have any comments/complaints etc. :D Otherwise, thanks for reading!**


	21. Still My Man

**A/N: I'm quite proud that I updated so promptly! There's a heavy focus on Smash matches, so I hope you can bear with me on that. But it's also jampacked with FalSam (probably the heaviest chapter yet) so it's all good. I was noticing there wasn't so much of romance/happy stuff for Sam in comparison to horribly depressing stuff. **

**And me oh my, hasn't this site come up with various fancy gadgets while I've been gone. We even get our own inboxes now - how exciting!**

**In any case, thanks for last chapter's reviews - it's greatly appreciated and it makes me happy to know that you're still reading this angstfest. **

**Disclaimer: Characters and settings are copyright to Nintendo. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 21: STILL MY MAN-o-o**

"This is a surprise."

Samus woke to the rhythmic beeping of an alarm clock and the soft stroking of her hair. '6.00 am' bore into her eyes and squinting a little, Samus turned her head so that she could see his eyes.

"Why so early?" she murmured. Her hand moved to his, tracing lines across his palm in a dazed manner. She was only half aware that she was doing it.

"Training. Got to train, or else I'm going to be polishing some stage with my face." His answer was plain, lined with a hint of amusement as though he was stating the obvious. He didn't look too stunned to see her, only backing away a little so that he could free his arm from under her. He propped his head up with a hand, letting his shadow fall across her. "Good morning, by the way."

He offered her a smile and Samus was quick to be carried away on this fleeting moment of ease. She couldn't keep it up, however, and within seconds, her happy mood waned. He noticed right away. Falcon kissed her forehead and sank back into the pillow.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I slept great." She made no effort to hide her frankness.

"What's bothering you, then?" he asked next. "Or is it just the upcoming matches today? I can empathise there."

She shook her head. "I just realised a lot of things last night, talking to Fox. Talking to Peach, too."

He sat up, pushing the covers away and poking her ribs with an index finger. To Samus' surprise, he was grinning at her.

"Well, that can't be good," he said blithely. "You better start talking."

She shot him a quizzical look, knowing it'd have little effect on him. "What do you mean, it can't be good? You're laughing at me."

Samus very nearly laughed herself at her petulance, like a little girl who had just had her hair pulled by a classmate. Falcon shrugged and his nonchalance, grating on her a little, forced Samus to sit up and meet his gaze with a glare.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just that when you 'realise' things, you're usually wrong." Falcon had the nerve to shrug again, casting off her obvious misery as though it was nothing. "Don't look at me like that, Sam, I'm telling the truth here. You're too introspective. You think about things so much that your vision gets warped. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you're going to start blaming yourself for something or another."

Her throat had dried at his words. She knew Falcon to be observant, a perceptive individual...but as accurate as this? Just luck, or was this what it was meant to be like? Falcon loved her, she knew that. Was this simple fact the reason why he could look at her at 6.00 am, in her pyjamas and in the shadows, and know exactly what she was thinking?

"This time I _am_ to blame." She was horrified at how hoarse she sounded. Falcon had to understand; the rest of the Mansion could hate her for all she cared, but she wouldn't be able to bear it if he did too. "Mewtwo's gone...and I'm not supposed to tell you how...but he intended to die, Falcon. He killed himself, _for me_. Mewtwo gave his life as repayment."

Samus was shaking. "I'm just cold," she said quickly. Falcon, naturally, didn't buy it. He drew her close and once again, she returned to her safe bubble. "I keep thinking," she muttered, her words muffled by his cotton shirt. "Those times I talked to him. Did I say something? Subtly or indirectly? Did I suggest somehow by mistake that I wanted him dead?"

"Samus, you're overreacting."

"I'm not, I've never thought clearer. Mewtwo said he was going to save us. He killed himself to bring down Master Hand, to get the sponsors to act upon it. I wanted to be free, but never, _never_ to the point of killing my own friend."

Falcon, perhaps out of respect or concurrence, opted to answer with silence. They stayed entwined for a few minutes; Samus watched the minutes tick by, from 6.01 to 6.14. Then, Falcon pulled away and got out of bed.

"You're not to blame," he said finally, "but you - well, all of us, really - _are_ responsible for seeing that his death didn't go in vain. We'll defeat Master Hand and finish off Mewtwo's work."

His raw determination lingered with Samus all morning. She got ready to face another day at the Mansion, yet her mind couldn't be darker. She knew she was supposed to be thinking tactics and accepting nothing but victory. However, deep down, she was quite sure that a small part of her was already preparing for loss.

The hall was packed when she arrived with Falcon in tow. The excitement for Smash matches was nearing its peak, so intense and restless that very few were actually doing anything besides waiting. Master Hand floated back and forth, apparently patrolling.

"Bye bye," Crazy Hand muttered, in his brother's wake. "Your holiday's near and you haven't even packed your suitcase."

Samus gave the hall a once over, trying to spot a good table to sit at. Link was being harassed by the kids as they tossed match lists to one another and shouted eagerly. Link himself, however, sat surprisingly still, as though he had been paralysed and no one had noticed.

"It'll be the best match ever," Young Link said, adopting a serious tone. "Ganondorf won't know what's hit him...!"

"Of course not, Link's top tier," Nana concluded, and she didn't bother to keep her voice down as Ganondorf passed, scowling. Victory could practically be tasted, and the children were riding on its euphoria. Yet Samus, when she caught Link's eye, knew better. He returned her blank look before returning to study his knees.

"I don't know what's worse," Falcon remarked, taking her elbow and leading her away, "the pressure to win or knowing you're going out there to lose."

"...It's just one match," Samus replied. She pretended to not be so affected by the idea of Link being slaughtered by Ganondorf for the greater good. "Are you all set?"

"Pretty much. Going to skip breakfast and train from now 'til midday, though." He hovered awkwardly, unsure of the best way to say goodbye. He settled for patting the side of her arm. "I'll see you at the stadium."

"Hey, Falcon," she called after him. He turned round, and his edginess was contagious. Yet she persisted, quickly giving him a hug. "He's no match for you."

He gave a brief smile. "...Thanks for the encouragement."

Falcon left on that tense note, making it clear that he didn't believe her. Several seconds of aimless hall-wandering passed before a tiny figure caught up with her. She tried to stifle her groan.

"It's all right, relax," Fox said, grinning, "I'm not going to say a word on tactics; I know you're sick of my yapping by now. But listen well, Samus."

He beckoned for her to come closer, so she did, bending a little and nearly knocking one of her giant shoulders into Bowser. "Don't be discouraged if Falcon doesn't win. Wait, don't interrupt." He held up a hand as she tried to protest. "Don't think that it's all over if he loses, because it isn't. It's over when _you_ lose. So don't."

"You're convinced he's going to lose?"

Fox smiled grimly, and he had the grace to let his voice drop some of its bite. "Of course he's going to lose. Marth's a bastard when it comes to matches, and he settles for nothing less than first place. Considering he's been deprived of matches for a while, he's probably starving for that satisfaction."

He clapped her arm, and her power suit rang dully from it. "Good luck, Samus. And don't forget, the chance to strike is during recoveries. Dare to leap off the stage."

Fox left with a wave. She watched him walk in step with Falco, who was apparently unfazed by the quick change in sides. Slowly, for Samus had time to kill and was not intending to squeeze in last minute training, she sank into a chair at an empty table. Game and Watch tottered over, food at the ready.

"Just a water, thanks," she said to him.

Marth was at the table next to her, barely a few feet away. His stylish white uniform did not go unnoticed; Samus was quite aware that he looked his best in that colour. Occasionally, his eyes would meet hers and he'd either smile quickly or pretend he had done no such thing; he'd return to his table's animated conversation (courtesy to Mario and Luigi) and set his gaze firmly on Zelda, who sat next to him like always. Samus was beginning to think that Zelda couldn't talk to Marth unless there was three inches or less between them. The princess rarely let go of Marth's hand or his arm or shirt sleeve; in turn, Marth never missed an opportunity to remind her what his kisses were like.

It was strange, Samus finally decided, sat here in her usual spectator's seat to the glamorous couple. There was no envy or resentment, not a trace of longing. She could see at last that Marth was a winner, one who thrived on success and the best of everything - the tasteful clothes, the finest girl, the most impressive scorecard. He didn't understand losers or fallers, the kind of people who grew from mistakes, who identified with failure and doubt like it was part of them.

The morning passed in a blur, so uneventful and hurried that Samus could barely remember what she did. She recalled trying to formulate various strategies to foil Falco, but as it drew nearer to midday, even these were failing to come into her reach. The near-alien feeling of nerves ran through her body; her forehead began to sweat at the mounting pressure.

Clamours and excited shouts from the stadium did nothing to help. When Samus finally arrived at her designated seat in top tier's box, having taken her sweet time in getting there, Peach shuffled over to her. Link and Marth joined them, and to Samus' pleasant surprise, Link smiled at her, looking the best he had been all morning. He appeared uncomfortable to be in this box, however, fidgeting as usual and constantly shifting his weight as he sat; like Samus, he was unable to get used to the prestigious spot. Marth, on the other hand, had one arm outstretched on the backrest, legs splayed and back slouching, as if he was relaxing in a bubble bath with champagne and truffles.

His grin was lined with cunning she had never cared to notice; his eyebrows would arch with haughtiness she hadn't been able to admit was there. The more Samus stared at him, the less appealing he became.

Her opinion on Marth remained unwavering as he left to battle Falcon in the opening match of the stadium round. After Master Hand's quick announcement about matches and dedicating them to Mewtwo (grudgingly, Samus assumed), the fight kicked in and Marth lunged at Falcon.

"I'm thinking about going brown," said Peach, her eyes drifting from Marth to Samus.

"...Sorry?" Samus recoiled as Falcon took a blow from Marth.

"You know, for a change." She smiled a little and tugged at a clump of blonde hair. "I think I could probably get away as a brunette. Would I look older or younger?"

"...What?" Samus tore her eyes away from the match and looked at Peach. As much as she was glad they were friends again, she couldn't help but wish the princess would just be quiet, if only for these few minutes, so that she could watch Falcon. Yet Peach, as lighthearted as her comments were, had a look in her eyes that would befit a funeral goer.

"Older," said Link, glancing up from his clasped hands. His elbows rested on his knees, back hunched over as though he was trying hard to sink behind the box's wall, out of sight. "But it'd look nice."

Samus forced herself to watch Marth's sword slashes that blended to become a single onslaught of attack, a deadly assault that Falcon struggled to escape from. He tried his recoveries, but Marth was already waiting for him, like a mousetrap anticipating vermin. As soon as Falcon made to land, Shield Breaker was unleashed with a scream of clanging metal. Marth was met with what he truly adored - the chant of his name and the audience on its feet.

"Signature move," supplied Link. "The crowd's out of control."

"Yes," Peach said dryly, sounding a little unimpressed. "That's why it makes a good opening match. Anyway!" she added, suddenly changing her mood to complacent. "What was that about me looking older with brown hair?"

"I was just answering your question."

"Ssh," Samus said. Falcon had just managed to get in a few aerial attacks, yet Marth easily turned the tide of the battle so that he was the one juggling. It was then that Samus realised that it was destroying her to see Falcon so useless; he had no chance of winning, and everyone - save for her - knew it. No doubt Peach had shuffled the order of matches to make sure Marth wouldn't end the stadium round on a good note. No, it'd be strategic to get his victory out of the way, and bring in the sour taste of their rigged matches afterwards, so that it'd remain in everyone's mouths.

Falcon had gone there to lose, and it was all the more painful for him because she expected him to win. And right now, Peach and Link were doing their best to steer her away from the slaughter-like match, talking about pointless things and pretending they too couldn't feel each blow Falcon took.

"What about you?" Peach asked Link, although her hand drifted to pat Samus' shoulder. "What are you going to do once this is all over?"

It was a nod to their impending victory against Master Hand - when everything changed, how were they going to mark it?

"Get a better one of these," said Link, and he lifted up his hookshot. "It's falling apart." His eyes - and moreover Peach's - rested on hers. "You?"

Samus only had to think for a moment. "Go bounty hunting," she answered, and jerked her head at Final Destination. "And take him with me."

Samus had to hand it to Peach. When Samus had assumed she was being annoying, Peach was actually directing Samus' train of thought to land on something positive, even though up ahead, Falcon had just suffered his worst loss yet.

As Link left to come head to head with Ganondorf, falling completely into his shadow, Samus thought of combing Mute City clean of its scum. She thought about tossing the latest crime lord between her and Falcon like a punching bag. Samus would be able talk about her hunting and someone would understand; she'd be able to sit back, recall it and have someone say, "I remember too."

They'd share memories, walk down the same road in the same pair of shoes.

Link, bruised and sweating buckets, practically fell off the stage in his attempt to go to the wings of the stadium. His sacrifice paid off, though, Samus could tell. The crowd's applause for Ganondorf was forced and laden with surprise, as though people couldn't quite remember how to clap. She glanced up at the box higher to top tier's and watched Master Hand. Of course, he was as aloof and expressionless as ever, just a large heap of white against the red curtains. She half wished he was seething inside from the poor outcome; the rest of her hoped he'd save this for when her match prevailed.

_Samus Aran vs Falco Lombardi_

_3 stock, no time limit, no items_

_Battlefield_

She came close to grinning as her match setup filtered onto the giant screen up ahead in yellow letters. She could practically hear Fox telling her, "Battlefield - excellent! Make use of the platforms or else he's going to spam the blaster."

The crowd cheered when Falco raised his arms in a defiant wave, relishing the limelight. She could see Quinten leaning forwards in his seat eagerly, his large belly threatening to burst out of his tweed suit. The deafening peal for her demise and Falco's triumph would have dented her confidence, if it wasn't for the small fact that people were relying on her.

That and Falco was way overdue in getting his arse kicked.

On the word 'go', Samus launched herself upwards to avoid taking damage from Falco's laser. It was just as Fox had trained her to anticipate. Baiting her with the stuns, running to grab and never straying too far from the edge, Falco was a meticulous fighter with habit drilled into him. She knew his flaws, his tendencies and his finisher moves, but it was none of that that made the fight easy. To be able to stand before Falco and know that she had more reasons to win than him - _that_ was what made it so easy to snatch victory.

She could set up each of her attacks and have them dissolve into one another like paint into water, as simply as spelling out the alphabet. She could lure Falco out of his comfort zone and spike him as he tried to recover. And even though she frequently fell into his trap of grabs and juggling, she was still winning.

"What do you think?" Samus asked him as they traded blows. "Still think I'm not good enough for top tier? Still think Master Hand is the leader of these parts?"

Falco, of course, couldn't hear her. Her helmet saw to that. He knew, however, that she was getting cocky. Confidence rushed through her, a blazing trail of fire on oil, seizing her muscles and making it obvious to every eye that she meant every move. There were no mistakes to her kicks, no accidental punches.

With one stock left and Falco the same, the crowd became more agitated. A bigger half of them were still rooting for the avian, booing whenever Samus got a strong kick in and cheering when it was Falco. A lot of people, Samus realised when she had a second to spare, were apparently confused by the match, staring as if this was the first time in seeing her. Quinten, whose horrid yellow suit made him stick out of the crowd as much as his belly did, was frowning more and more as Falco took hit after hit.

Falco Lombardi was, after all, the former top tier champion, renowned for his superb skills in fighting, but never actually winning. When Falco left himself out in the open, Samus leapt into the air, turned and aimed her back kick, something she hoped would one day, be the signature move of hers like Shield Breaker was to Marth.

"The winner is Samus!"

Her name was like a waking spell. The audience - toads, badgers and Hylians alike - stirred from the initial shock of seeing Falco sail through the sky. A few seconds later, the applause came, punctured and half-hearted. Samus, however, had never heard a better sound. Disappointment batted back and forth over the stadium, filtering between the seats to ensure everyone got a taste of it. Quinten had sunk back in his seat, tight lipped and punching a number into his phone.

"Good fight," she said to Falco, shaking his hand and taking off her helmet.

"Yeah," he answered grudgingly, his eyes harder than ever. "You beat me, but that don't mean jack. Master Hand's more than a step up from me. Are you still going to try and overthrow him?"

"Yeah, and when it's all over I'll even forgive you for being an arse about it," she said, and ducked into the stands before the crowd started moving. She had half been expecting it, but it didn't make the waiting group of friends any less welcoming. Falcon, arms outstretched, pulled her in for a tight hug; Link, sporting a towel round his neck, offered another one of his rare smiles. Peach grabbed her arm and whispered so that only Samus could hear, "He'd be so proud of you."

Fox gave her a single grin before running past her to meet Falco.

"You were amazing out there," Falcon said to her, snatching her helmet and tossing it aside. "We knew to rely on you. Hope you don't think too badly of me after my humiliating and unmanly loss against your win."

"Still my man," she said lightly, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Samus Aran. Stop flirting, turn around and go to my office." Master Hand's shadow lingered over her, but she wasn't afraid. She knew he'd come after as soon as he figured why his carefully planned matches had such a terrible outcome. In fact, him seeking her was quite a welcome change. It meant the hand was near breaking point. Ruined matches, unhappy sponsors with promises broken and now her, miserable Samus, having the best day ever. "I want to have a word with you."

She didn't bother to tell him that he had got it the wrong way round.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-E N D C H A P T E R 2 1-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: This is a turning point for the story's take on Marth. While the battle outcome and the whole Samus vs Master Hand is important, I wanted to get across some meaning to Marth here. Obviously, Samus has opened her eyes and has found out (as you tend to do with people) that people aren't always how you expect them to be. Marth has his flaws, possibly great and terrible ones, despite his niceties. I'm not bashing him or making him out to be a villain. Just the fact that Samus can see through his nice act and not label him or Falcon perfect is testament to how much she's grown up as the fic progresses. I'm so proud of her!**

**Anyway, things are finishing up fast - I'm desperate to get this fic done purely for completion purposes and get started on my new fic. Please review if you'd like to share your comments (I love hearing from you!) and also feel free to vote on my poll, which should give you some insight to the new story (which will be Perfect's replacement, really). Thanks for reading!!**


	22. Without You

**A/N: Finally, finally done. Author's notes for the story overall are at the end, if you're interested. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the meantime. **

**Disclaimer: Characters and settings are copyright to Nintendo. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A S T E P D O W N**

**F R O M P E R F E C T**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-CHAPTER 22: WITHOUT YOU-o-o**

Samus had noticed how the sound of a laugh travelled further than anything else. It disregarded simple laws and the constant cloud of unhappiness over the Mansion, filtering through the corridors and up the staircase like a friendly ghost. Young Link, Ness, Falcon and even Bowser's gruff snort of amusement – the air was reassuring, almost dreamlike, and Samus really, _really_ didn't want to leave it.

She showered, dressed and wandered round her room, delaying herself for as long as possible. But all this procrastination would probably turn out to be more painful that the confrontation itself. So, remembering that she was Samus Aran, the fearless bounty huntress who ate the bad guys for breakfast, she slammed her door shut and skulked up the stairs to the third floor.

Master Hand's office door was wide open, providing easy access to what Samus likened to a temperamental volcano, bottomless abyss or something else as equally pleasant. There was no guarantee of ever coming out. She was still aching from her match, exhausted and shivering. Even now, away from the ruckus of the stadium and the heat of battle, she went over strategies and tactics. Would the same thoughts that had dealt with Falco, also work on Master Hand?

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Master Hand floated by the window, a giant embodiment of wickedness and the power of manipulation. How many times had he stood there, she wondered, lazily writing out futures for them all in his mind? How much care and precision went into his efforts to string them along? How much pleasure did he take from it all, winding them round his giant fingers?

"You're very clever, Samus. Very clever. You've defied my expectations."

Deadly calm, yet she knew that beneath that cool voice was a temper ready to explode. Vaguely, she made a note of her surroundings, of objects to use as a shield. Crazy Hand cowered in the corner, his fingers twitching and sending up blue sparks. Up ahead was the heart of the Mansion – the Control Room. She felt like bursting into it and slicing each wire clean, smashing every button, cracking every monitor.

"I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear that sponsors are coming at me, left right and centre. I have phone calls and ranting emails clogging up the Mansion's inbox. Lylat officials have threatened to remove Fox McCloud; the King of Hyrule has requested his daughter leaves this evening. The F-Zero League want Captain Falcon to be drafted back into the races; even the Federation has demanded a full inquest into the Mansion's situation." Master Hand crawled forwards a little. "So really, well done. You've driven me into a corner and brought the Smash Brothers Tournament to a skidding halt with a single victory."

Her heart threatened to leap out of her mouth. What had been home and hell was crumbling around them. Soon, it'd just be her, her master and the room that formed this link.

How to sever it?

"So, what do you think?" Master Hand spat.

She managed a wry smile. "…I think you should upgrade your inbox to accommodate all that hate mail."

He laughed, a sound that sent tremors through her body. "It's dangerous to harbour all that arrogance, Samus. It blinds you, makes you think you're the peak of a mountain when you're just a helpless insect at someone's foot."

She was suddenly aware of the situation she was in. She had confronted the enemy head on, without any regard for the consequences. In a smash battle, it was fair play – no one had the advantage over the other. There were rules, things that promoted courtesy and security; there were safety nets, physical and emotional reassurances.

This office, however, was Master Hand's turf completely. He could turn everything to his favour at the flick of a switch; a split second was all he'd need in order to have her crushed.

She couldn't move quick enough. Exhaustion had caught up with her and it was strenuous to even think about fighting. It was too easy for him to lunge and grab her in a hold. She felt her feet lift off the floor, her back slam into the solid wall. A picture frame rattled and cracked. Her arms dug into her sides, hair flew into her mouth.

"You're good Samus. You've always been my favourite."

"Flattery won't work." She clenched her teeth as his grip tightened. Mustering all her remaining strength into her right arm, Samus tried to flick on her power suit. It would give her the defence she needed, yet she barely moved an inch.

"Do you remember when you first started here? Shy thing, wary of contact and closeness. Serious, ever alone." Master Hand let out another laugh, so soft that if it wasn't for the proximity, it would have gone amiss. She gasped for air. Master Hand seemed intent on continuing, only answering her cry of discomfort with a fierce clench.

_Crack!_

One of her ribs went, sending a dull sensation up her body and out of her mouth, expelling itself as a pitiful cry.

"Look at you now, how far you've come. You're the flare that alerted the authorities, you're this Mansion's true leader. You became united with the others by sharing a common enemy. Do you see where this is going, Samus?"

Another rib, another cry.

"You needed to defeat me or else you accomplish nothing. Considering your crusade has been all about freedom, getting your master off your back, we've reached quite a nice irony, don't you think? Without me, you're nothing."

She forced a grin, forced herself to ignore the stabbing pains and the air leaving her lungs. "Same to you. No meaning to you without your puppets."

Finally, Master Hand reacted, bruised by the words. He seized her and the room shot by as she was flung across it. Samus turned so that she landed on her back at the very least. The doorway to the Control Room was upside down, but within reach. If she could just get there, perhaps she could find a switch that'd terminate him, or at least a weapon heavy enough to beat him with…

"Don't be foolish, Samus. The odds have never been in your favour. You may have saved this Mansion, but I won't let you live to see it change." A shadow over her, a numbing blanket that confused her senses. He was just a hovering white blur, the Control Room a cloud of flashing lights. "I'm sure you're aware that this office's settings allow you to take the damage I deal to you. It doesn't work the other way. You've had the taste of winning today, now down it with loss."

Something crushed onto her stomach, sending her into a soft wall that she later registered as the back of Crazy Hand. She retched from the force, cursed her own naivety. A weapon…! Anything that would blow up the Control Room…!

She felt the side of her neck to flick on her power suit. She'd have a cannon then, missiles, something to stand between her and Master Hand. But the suit was only there for a tantalising second, before it fuzzed and faded.

She sat up, half wanting to laugh. "…Your rules, right?"

"Your suit won't save you. While on my turf, you can't fight back. It's also physically impossible for anyone to come to your rescue, not when this floor has been shut off. So you see, this is what our relationship will always be like, your affinity with me will be like this even when I'm gone. The reigning god towering above and you right there on the ground, broken and worthless."

She wanted to shout at him, to yell for him to get down from his pedestal. Yet only rattled gasps could escape from her. She struggled to breathe, the air was leaving her, and so was everything else…her vision became blurred as she sailed across the room again. Her back smashed into the sharp edge of a doorway, the side of her head followed suit. For one bizarre, ever so content moment, she thought she could hear someone whispering her name.

She groaned, rolled back, put a hand to her head. Blood trickled down, a thick river that coursed over her fingers as if they weren't there to stem the wound. How long had it been since suffering proper, long lasting injuries like these? It was always simulated at the Mansion…to see her own, very real blood slinking into the equally scarlet carpet…it was unreal. She hadn't ever thought about the possibility of truly being hurt, of actually losing. Of letting Master Hand drag her down with him.

Her last moments would be happy. If his goal had been to make her miserable, then the only way to answer would be with a haughty grin of defiance. It was the best way to go. She heard someone calling her name again, but it was so distant that surely it was another person being called, not her. She swore she wasn't even alive anymore. The pain was easing and she could only see a cloud of white. Were her eyes playing tricks, or was this dim room suddenly searing bright?

Her head dropped forwards as her neck struggled to hold it up. It would be too much to ask Master Hand to deal a quick blow to end all this.

Then, a tremor ran through the floor and up her body. Photo frames rattled where they hung; something near her exploded with a burst of sparks and hissing. Debris rained down on her and by instinct, she attempted to get into morph ball mode, despite knowing it wouldn't work. Master Hand shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of a smash, as though a giant rock had fallen from nowhere right on him.

"…Ugh," she managed, seeing her zero suit caked in a mixture of blood and dust. Her vision was still blurred, and she decided to blame that when she brushed her arm against a spitting wire. "Ouch!"

She flinched, glanced up and around at the tangled insides of what could have been a computer. How had it blown up? She'd done nothing…

Sight was leaving her fast and she had to blink rapidly to push away the filth and the blood. She slumped against something cold and hard, gripping the wound on her head. Couldn't breathe or talk, couldn't see, couldn't even feel. She could just taste metal, hear the quietest conversation from a mile away.

"You forgot this puppet."

"It seems I did."

Yet her eyes refused to open. She had reached shutdown, like her power suit when it became strained, like her phone when the batteries went flat. She groaned, let the tiredness take control of her, carry her into the welcoming world of nothingness.

"I'm sorry."

***

"Oh for goodness sake, Falco, it's not that hard. Take off the leaves, no, not those ones, the ones that would otherwise be underwater. They'll contaminate the water, so—"

"Look, I'm a pilot, not a professional florist."

"If you don't like arranging flowers, then don't go round suggesting we get some. Wait, wait! That's more than enough! Are you planning to drown them?"

_Thump. Thwack._

"Just swallow your pride and hand them to Peach. She knows what she's doing."

A familiar sigh.

"Yeah, and she's being damn dictatorial about it. Can't we just chuck these weeds into the vase and forget about them?"

"Car—" _Thump_. "—Nay—" _Thump._ "—Shuns." _Thump._ "Carnations. Not weeds."

A sweet giggle. Numerous snorts.

"Yes, Falco, carnations. Marth even can remember that."

_Slam!_

"Right, that's it, I give up! This is why I _don't_ act like I care. I bring round a get well soon card and you all take the piss. I buy some flowers and I get slammed for it. To hell with niceness, I'm through!"

And it was to the chorus of laughter that followed that Samus Aran woke up. She stirred, flinched as blissful numbness transitioned to searing pain. Air wouldn't come quick enough and her mind leapt to fearful conclusions. Was she drowning? Was she being suffocated? Was she on the verge of dying?

Her eyes weren't ready to open, but she knew bright light awaited her. She took a shuddering breath, stabbing pains accompanying it. Lifting a finger was like lifting a two tonne weight. The stinging smell of something like bleach made her involuntarily wrinkle her nose.

Where was she, and why couldn't she move?

"Steady," said a commanding voice. "Don't want your wounds to burst open again" – and away from her – "See what you've done? There can't be a ruder awakening than one of your rants. I said steady!"

She writhed at denied knowledge. That voice…she _knew_ that voice…! Who was it?

"Welcome back, Samus. Take it easy now."

And that voice…

"Someone fetch Dr Mario."

"_Isha-san? Makasete_."

Those ones too. Who were they?

She lifted her eyelids a crack, moaned at the ache that followed, tried to awaken every nerve in her body. She figured her arms were by her sides, her legs outstretched. Her head could have been raised to be at a slight angle, but she wasn't sure.

"Ha ha, look at that face…!"

She was caught between a smile and a frown. "Know that voice." She tested her own voice, surprised at the hoarse tone, as though someone had changed her voice box with an old man's. The smell of autumn rain lingered over her, and it was all it took to kick start her body into remembering how it worked. She opened her eyes.

Three faces smiled down at her. Falcon, she recognised immediately. Vision was blurred but the worry lines across his forehead were obvious to her, the dark eyes wide with relief. Next to him, the furry face of Fox, boasting a grin so big and toothy, she could be swallowed whole. Finally, Peach's large eyes and round face, framed by a cascade of brown hair.

She willed her eyes to stay open, although she really wished for nothing more than rest and for the noise to die down. "…Do I look bad?"

A warm hand to her shoulder. "Well, for someone who defeated Falco in a frenzied top tier match and went on to finish off Master Hand, I think you're looking pretty good." Falcon's voice was layered with warmth, and Samus found herself taking solace in it, more than she usually did, that was.

"You gave us quite a scare," said Fox, his small hand holding her other shoulder with disproportionate strength. "Bloodied up and beaten by the time we got there. Crazy Hand was beside himself—"

"Perhaps now isn't the best time to be talking about that," Peach cut in. She had a perfect balance of politeness and superiority. "How are you feeling Samus? Any pain? Is there anything we can get you?"

But the initial pain Samus felt was leaving fast. And on Peach's mention of 'we', Samus was suddenly aware of her large company.

She was in the hospital wing, she realised. Everything seemed so white, from the walls to the sheets to her friends' faces; the huge bouquet of flowers was an explosion of colour in comparison. Falco stood behind Fox with his arms crossed, fury etched into his face. By the door was Marth, who had just come in with Dr Mario. Zelda joined him, the side of her head resting easily against his upper arm. They smiled and nodded at her.

Link was the farthest corner, doing his best to shy away from the limelight and go unnoticed. When their gazes met, Samus was not surprised to see that Link didn't change expression at all.

"How are you feeling, Samus?" Dr Mario repeated Peach's question, although much more forcefully.

"Fine," she replied, meaning it. Besides a prickling sensation every time she inhaled, and the dull ache somewhere at the back of her head, she felt fine.

"You heal fast, I have to say," uttered Dr Mario, and Samus didn't put it past him to be quite insulted by this.

"It's the Chozo blood. It accelerates my recovery process," Samus explained. "Honestly, I'm fine. Can someone just tell me what's happened…"

Dr Mario refused to back down so easily, and Samus was appreciative of his concern, given that it was only recently she had burst into his office and shouted at him.

"Tch, let me give you a damage report at least. You suffered a head wound and numerous bruises and cuts, although the severity of these seemed to have died down. You may feel a little drowsy from the sedative I gave you – you've been resting for two days. You've also broken three ribs, so it's imperative that you rest well and take it easy, so that the healing isn't disrupted. I said rest!" he added, as Samus tried to sit up. She felt the stabbing pains intensify, but the desire to have gaps in her memory to be filled overcame this.

Fox seemed to read her mind, his almond eyes narrowing as he drew away from her. "My mother," he said, in a tone that was unintentionally intimidating, "always said to me that the biggest hindrance to recovery was a tumultuous heart."

"She did?" Falco was dubious, and while Samus was too, she was still undeniably grateful for the remark. Dr Mario frowned a little, before relenting and making do with just a check of her eyes.

"There's no good place to start, to be honest," said Falcon, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sounded tired, and now that Samus looked at him closely, the lack of sleep was obvious. She had a quick thought (equally quick to discard it) that perhaps Falcon had stayed up for the past two days, taking care of her.

"Master Hand?" Samus prompted.

"We weren't there to see it," Peach said carefully. That she exchanged a dark look with Falcon did not go amiss. "He's not in the Mansion, however. I'm not sure if that means he's fled or if he's dead. The third floor was sealed off when we realised that you might be in danger. It took hours for it to lift, and by the time we reached you, you sustained injuries that had been inflicted an equal amount of hours ago."

"There's some inconsistencies," explained Falcon, understanding her furrowed brow immediately. "Let's say you battled Master Hand at six. We got to you at nine, when the seal broke. But when we found you, Samus, you hadn't just defeated Master Hand, bearing fresh wounds; you'd been lying there with Crazy Hand, already healing up. It makes sense to assume that for those three hours, Master Hand kept us away from you, but if you weren't fighting, what were you doing, and where did he go?"

Samus found it difficult to meet anyone's gaze. Her head hurt from the wound, but more so as she tried to wade through her memory. She recalled bits and pieces, particularly the strong smell of burning plastic and an iron grip. She remembered every blow she dealt, save for the crucial one – the finishing one.

"Do you remember much of it?" Fox pressed.

"Just fragments," she answered, letting her eyes fall shut.

"Nothing about how you finished him off?" Falco said, not bothering to sound polite. "Smart move, how you targeted the Control Room's panel. Did it get Master Hand in the end or not, or can't you remember?"

She was unsurprised to hear Falcon spring to her defence. "She's only just woken up, of course she's going to be a bit disoriented. In any case, it doesn't matter anymore. If Master Hand still is alive, he won't be coming back here. Not when the entire Board's turned against him."

"Yeah, notice how smoothly things are running without him," Fox remarked. "We have democracy at last."

"Well, we only have plans at the moment," said Peach, quick to clarify things. "The Board are treating the Mansion like a bomb's hit it and we have to start from scratch. Which is true, admittedly, since the Control Room can't be repaired. That's a good thing, Samus," she added kindly, seeing her face, "don't worry about it. We're looking into a system that will function in the same way, though this time we won't put a manipulative tyrant at the wheel."

"Of course, without the system, it means that Smash matches are on hold all over again." Fox's grin grew wider. "That's why Falco's in a tetchy mood."

"On the plus side, they've done a tier reshuffle," said Falco. Samus had to smile at that, letting her eyes drift shut.

"Good," she said. "I was getting tired of top tier."

Several people laughed at this, and Falco continued to explain, "You're still in it. Link's dropped and Peach has quitted in favour of heading the Mansion instead. Top four now consists of you, me, Fox and Marth. It's going to be a right brawl to stay in."

She glanced (as inconspicuously as possible) at the door to see Marth, but was met with a whitewash wall instead. At some point, presumably only here to make sure she was all right, Marth had slipped away with Zelda in tow. And Samus was fine with that.

"Once the new system's implemented, I look forward to settling the score," Falco said, and while the comment was more of a threat, Samus took comfort in knowing that she'd get to participate in a Smash match once more.

"Since there are no matches for the time being, it goes without saying that you can take as long as you like to recover." Peach straightened, one finger flying to her chin in thought. "Though for this whole time, we've all been assuming that you'll return to the Mansion and stay as a Smasher."

Samus' eyes flew open. "…Course I will!" she said quickly, wondering why Peach had reason to doubt. Samus' home was here, this Mansion, it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. She had grown attached to the lifestyle and the company, she'd never turn tail and abandon it all.

Peach's eyes softened. "I'll give you time to think about it. Let me know in the coming weeks of your decision. We're actually looking to recruit some new Smashers but ideally, we don't want to lose our veterans." For the second time, Peach wore a dark look that travelled past Samus to Falcon, but she continued brightly with, "Oh, and my heart is—"

"—set on Lucario, we know," Fox finished. "Give the poor creature some room to breathe."

Peach smiled, shook back her hair and smoothed Samus' bed sheets, beckoning with a hand. "Let's give Samus some time to rest now."

They left, one by one, pausing to wish Samus well. She couldn't help but feel like she was on her deathbed. Falco threw a canary yellow envelope down at her side as he passed.

"It's a get well soon card from all of us. Hurry up and heal, I'm getting bored of talking strategies with Fox."

Link brought up the rear, offering a smile which, for his standards, was an immense gesture. He shut the door so that Samus, to her great satisfaction, only had Falcon for company.

He really did look a state, with his hair tousled at the back and his shirt creased in all the wrong places. What concerned her most, though, was how he watched her expectantly, aware that more than rest, Samus wanted to talk. She had yet to get used to his observant self.

"Just fragments?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sure he knows how to work that Control Room, which bit to destroy without killing himself, how to keep the third floor sealed off. I didn't kill Master Hand," she surmised simply, "Crazy did."

For a moment, it was raw indifference. It didn't matter who did the deed, just as long as it was done. Then, she tasted sourness, a bitter feeling of failure. Her friends had her down as the one who had saved the Mansion, when the cruel reality was no, she hadn't done such a thing. Falcon read her easily, still sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You must have been quite the inspiration then, prompting that. Besides, confronting Master Hand was heroic in itself." He rolled his eyes, pushing back her fringe and presumably, eyeing her wound. "Borderline stupid," he added.

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a few seconds, before something started to bug her, such that she sat up on her elbows, clearing her throat so that he'd have to meet her gaze.

"This new tournament," she said. "Your name…it's not down, is it?"

Falcon seemed to realise that it was not just him who was observant round these parts. He half smiled, half winced. "It's not down," he confirmed.

They appeared to be asking themselves the same question. What if they were to go on separate routes? Would that even be possible?

"You're quitting?" She didn't bother to mask her hurt. Her frankness was rewarded, however, when Falcon snorted, as though she had just told him something funny.

"You tell me," he replied. "I'm not signing up without you. And if you choose to leave, chances are I'll leave too."

He twisted his body a little so that he faced her, one hand pressing into the pillow. "You never know, bounty hunting might appeal to you more than Smash matches now."

"I'll sign up if you sign up," she countered. "You're the healthy one, go put our names down now." She brushed her nose against his, feeling him smile against her cheek. "Besides, with this Mansion temporarily down, that gives us weeks of bounty hunting. Just give me time for my bones to heal."

"And how long does that take for someone with Chozo blood in her?"

"It'll still be some time." She flopped back onto the pillow, appreciative of the warmth and the smell of autumn, and gestured to the surroundings with a weak hand. "You might have to stick around."

Falcon grinned. "I'll be sticking around a while, Sam."

She let him interlock his fingers with her, the warmth spreading to become a joint feeling of triumph and contentment.

A huge weight had been lifted off her, off all of them, and in retrospect, the battle and the turmoil that followed had turned Samus Aran into a stronger person, which no power suit or blood infusion could ever possibly do.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- E N D -**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: It…It's done! This is one of the rare occasions where I finish a multichapter fic. Admittedly, the first ten or so chapters are shoddy but I like to think that my writing has improved as the fic's gone on. Well, whatever, I'm just glad it's out the way. **

**I deliberately wrote the ending to be a happy (but not so cliché) one, passing centre stage to Falcon. Marth gets omitted early on since the sad fact is, he's not crucial to Samus by this point. I've also been testing waters in writing Link, since I'm going to attempt writing a multichapter fic like this one, but with a dated, old fashioned fairy boy with a tendency to say nothing as the main lead instead. **

**It goes without saying that writing this fic wouldn't have been possible without you readers and reviewers. It's one thing to write a fic, completely another to have it well received and supported by so many. Crazy Foxie, Royal Kenya, Boleyn Girl13, bijoukaiba, TheGamerSwordsman, StarStuff99 and Mimi B. Real to name a few. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd, alerted and followed this fic. I hope you found the ending satisfying.**

**From now on I'll be working on my new fic (she says), so for anyone who liked this story for reasons other than FalSam, you might like my new one. It's Link based, as I said, with possible LinkxSamus and definite beat-Master-Hand. **

**Thanks again for reading – love you all!**

**Byoshi**


End file.
